Save Me!
by KelloggsJ
Summary: Complete Naruto almost dies on a mission and the kyuubi tries to turn him into a demon. Naruto needs love to save his soul narutohinata sexual content in later chapters. please read and reveiw I want to know how u like it
1. The Beginning Of The Ending Of A Life

Genin Naruto, Hinata, Rock Lee, and Ten-ten are teamed up with the two Jounin Kakashi and Kurenai. During an assigned A-rank mission, that suddenly becomes a S-rank mission, Naruto suffers a fatal blow. The very essence of his personality is then threatened after Kyuubi's chakra leaks out in aid along with his killer intent, which, in due time, manifests itself in the form of a demon within. Naruto enevitably finds himself against this demon who is now fighting for control of his very existence. The means by which Naruto is to overcome this losing battle and save his soul are those by which Naruto has yet to realize!

Pairings: naruto&hinata, kakshi&kurenai  
This is my first time making my writing public so don't be too hard on it.

Inuyasha and sonic fan: if you decide to check and see if I took your advice; I did and thanks for it because that one I came up with was kinda sucky.

- Chapter One: The Beginning of The Ending of A Life

* * *

"No way, baa-chan!" Naruto groaned agravatedly.

"This isn't up for questioning!" Tsunade argued.

"Why?"

"You guys are all we have for this kind of mission and whether you like it or not, you're doing it."

"Fine."

Though these were the ranked mission Naruto wanted, he hated escort missions. They were just so ho-hum: one-sided mission that rarely had excitment. They were to escort a man of medium height and fairly young. He looked as though he could not hold his own in a fight against even an amature assassin. He wore a big, light blue shirt; along with long, light blue pants and sandals. A hat made of straw covered most of his face and brought a mysterious yet calming atmosphere. What stood out, though, was the enchanting box he carried. It was not too big on his back but the historic graphics on it made it a sight to behold.

The team consisted of four genin and two jounin: Naruto, Tenten, Lee and Hinata -the genin; Kakashi and Kurenai- the jounin. They walked through the forest in a diamond formation: Hinata in front of the man, Lee to the left, Tenten to the right and Naruto in the back. Kakashi and Kurenai were in front of everyone walking side by side.

The journey took them five days which were quiet, with no reasons to get excited. The days were the same, Hinata admiring Naruto; Naruto getting frustrated about the mission; Lee thinking about training; Ten-ten thinking about training with Lee **(A/N don't get your hopes up, its not happening in this story lol)**; Kakashi reading his erotica book and Kurenai pondering why Kakashi reads them instead of going after real women and having his own love life. Who knows what was going through the client's mind.

Upon arrival to their destination, the Hidden Village of Snow, Naruto's excitment flared. He sprinted to the front of the entire group and shouted in a slapdish fashion to the group, "Alright, here's your stop! Time to head back home!"

"Calm down, Naruto. You don't even know if everyone else is ready to go." Kakashi said in his natural calm, smooth tone.

Naruto hung his head in defeat before giving them each an individual look. He stared at Lee and ran up to him "Lee, you want to go back home, don't you? Don't you?" asked with the utmost trait of pleading immersed in his eyes.

"I would like to, but I would also like to make sure the client makes it to his exact destination, safely", Lee responded.

Naruto wasted little time on that denile before turning to Ten-ten and rushing up to her. "You want to go home? Right..., don't you?"

"Well..., I'm with Lee on this one." Ten-ten awkwardly answered.

Naruto drooped his head for a second before turning to his last chance, Hinata, who was now blushing at his begging stare. He rushed up to her and began starring into her lavender eyes. Her blush became greater than before from his face being so close to hers with his hands placed on her shoulders. _"Naruto-kun's hands are on my shoulders!"_ she thought before fainting and falling to the ground.

Naruto caught her, "Hey... are you alright, Hinata-chan?" no answer. Naruto turned to the concerned group, "We need to get to the hospital" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi nodded and turned to Kurenai, "You take Lee and Ten-ten and finish the mission."

Kurenai nodded and the four rushed off.

**Hinata's Dream**

"Naruto-kun…!" Hinata shouted as her beloved Naruto ran away. "NARUTO-KUN…!" Naruto simply continued to run as though running from her. He stopped but did not turn to face her, "... (pant)... N... Naruto-kun... I caught up with you." she said through her exhausted breaths.

"Why are you here, Hinata?" Naruto grumbled callously.

She began blushing and started tapping her index fingers together, "B... because... I l.." she was brusquely cut off by a roaring voice.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Hinata was crushed when she heard this. In short order Naruto began to turn to her, but as he turned his appearance changed. This was not the Naruto that she remembered. His hair was still messy but now crimson red; his eyes were also crimson red; looking into them she saw pure evil and the intent to kill in them. Three black lines swirled around his black pupil as though they were symbolizing being immersed or surrounded maybe by darkness. His whiskers became more defined and fierce; his orange jacket became an open, black trench coat with vertical, red writing on both arms that read, 'Fox Demon Lord' written in kanji; a black shirt was worn under it. He now wore loose, black pants; and black boots on his feet.

Hinata's eyes widen at this sight, _"Who is this person, no this... this demon?" _She thought to herself. "Who are you? What did you do to Naruto-kun?" she yelled.

The demon then smiled, "Don't you remember me, Hinata... 'chan'?" The demon that was once Naruto whispered before his smile grew to reveal razor-sharp k-9s. "I am your precious Naruto-kun."

"No, you're not!" exclaimed in denial, despite witnessing the change with her own eyes.

Then, the demon began to raise his right hand into the air presenting his one inch long nails. With a snide chuckle, he swung at the girl.

**Real World**

Hinata shot up gasping and sweating. She then investigated her new environment. The strange room she was in brought her a lttle ease, _"Where am I?" _she thought. She soon noticed that her large, tan coat was on a coat rack by the door; she continued examining the room until she saw that Naruto was asleep in a chair next to the bed that she was sitting in. She began to blush. "N... Naruto-kun…?"

Naruto flew up to his feet, "What... who... I'm awake", Naruto's unintentional, ludicrous acts earned a small giggle. "Oh… Hinata-chan, it's nice to see that you're awake."

Hinata soon began to tap her index fingers together, "N... Naruto-kun I...", she was cut off by Naruto.

"Hey… Hinata-chan… Why do you tap your fingers together like that?"

"Umm... because..." she mumbled.

Noticing that he probably was not going to hear an answer (and even if she did say it, he would have probably not heard) Naruto continued, "You're kinda cute when you do that." Naruto claimed.

Hinata was shocked and she blushed even harder than she already was,_ "Naruto-kun just said that I was cute." _She struggled to hold back her mind and body from fainting again, but in the process began trembling.

Naruto noticed, "Hinata-chan, are you alright?"

"Y..., y..., yes." She said under a breath.

"Are you sure, you're trembling?"

"I'm sure." _'Come on Hinata, now is the best time to confess your feelings for him."_ she thought _"right, now is the best time." S_he conversed with herself. "N..." she aborted the mission when Kakashi appeared out of no where.

"Naruto, didn't I tell you to meet me outside when Hinata woke up?" Kakashi inquired with anger barely evident in his voice.

"Oh... yeah, that's right." Naruto said with a big smile, while scratching the back of his head.

Kakashi let out a soft sigh; then turned to Hinata, who had a small smile on her face as she watched Naruto scratch his head. "Hinata, are you feeling okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes sir", Hinata nodded after directing her attention to him.

"Alright then, shall we go."

**Kurenai, Lee, Ten-ten and the Client**

"Well, this is my stop." The client said.

They stopped in front of an ancient, stone-built shack. It was isolated from the village on the outskirts of the town,_ "This seems too far outside of the village to be of importance... or at least legal." _Kurenai began to suspect, "Hey...! Where is this place?" she questioned aggressively.

Their client, who was now in front of them, let out a short snigger as he turned to face them, "Where is this you ask?" He smirked after asking, "This place is the beginning of Konoha's fall! This place is your... graveyard!" He shouted in excitement as he removed his hat: revealing a young, smooth, clean-cut face with slim eyebrows and short, brown hair.

"What!" Kurenai shouted as Tenten and Lee jumped to her side.

The man began to remove the box from his back, as he did, Kurenai and Ten-ten armed themselves with a kunai. The man removed, what seemed to be, two halves of a broadsword from the box. He lay them together on the ground before making two hand seals, 'Fire Style: Flames of Forge' **(A/N I'm sure it sounds a lot better in Japanese)**. A small, blue, glowing circle then appeared around the sword which soon combusted into flames. The sword was egulfed in flame for a few seconds, until finally the flames died down and revealed the sword as one. The surprisingly unscorched man revealed a purple pill and ate it; shortly after, his muscles became grew large and very well defined. His chakra became slightly visible, whipiing around him and making a small pillar with him in the middle for a brief moment, "Are you Konoha ninjas ready to die?"

The man charged at them picking up the weapon at the same time.

**Hokage's (The leader of the Konoha Village) Office**

"WHAT!" Tsunade bellowed at the ANBU guards standing before her, "Are you guys sure?"

"Yes... we have confirmed it." said one of the two ANBU guards.

"Do we have anyone that we can send out there as reinforcements?

"No, there isn't." The second one answered.

"Fine then you two get out there as quick as possible, you're dismissed!" The two ANBU guards disappeared from sight. _"I hope Kakashi and Kurenai can bring their team back... alive." _Tsunade hoped in her mind.

**Kakashi, Naruto & Hinata**

"Hey..., Kakashi-sensei, do you know where we're going?" Naruto childishly questioned.

"Well..." Kakashi paused.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei...?

"Umm... Not really."

Outraged, Naruto shouted "What!" as he came to a complete stop, letting the two go ahead of him.

Kakashi's one exposed eye widen after he sensed a strong surge of chakra. He stalled before shouting, "Follow me, NOW!" within no time Kakashi was sprinting at inhuman speed; Hinata followed but left the dumbstruck Naruto far behind. When Naruto snapped back to his senses, he rushed off to catch up, "Hey, you guys wait up!"

**Kurenai, Lee & Ten-ten**

The blade of the sword was about forty-eight inches long and eight inches wide but at the collar was five inches. The hilt was black and the pommel a dark brown. The blade's collar was shaped like an oval and crafted from gold. The back had a blue trim and the face had several snowflakes as a design; its edge seemed amazingly sharp, but what made the sword stand out was its size.

The man ran up to them and kicked the battle off with a mighty swing of his sword. The Konoha ninja easily dodged, _"Wow, what a wide attack range!" "_Hey, you guys stay on you toes!" Kurenai warned. In a flash, the man disappeared and reappeared in front of Kurenai and attacked with another slice; with ostensibly satisfying results: he cut her in half at the waist.

Poof

Unmoved by the fact that he had only cut a log, the chap twisted his body and swung his sword the mighty sword lazily to deflect a kunai that flew out of a bush from behind. After landing in the ankle deep snow, he sight his sights for the unarmed Lee.

He swung horizontally but Lee eluded by ducking under it; following that he swung diagonally toward the ground. Lee spruung out of the way, avoiding the swing and launching a kick while in the air. The man parryed and swung up at Lee but he rolled in the air to the left landing in a stooping position before attempting a leg sweep. The man jumped about five feet in the air, assuming that Lee was going to continue his kick in a circular motion like a whirlwind, he went for a leg drop causing Lee to end his kick to jump out of the way. He also effectively got some distance between them. "You're good kid, too bad you have to die."

The man charged at Lee again but was stopped by a smoke bomb and a kunai tagged with an exploding tag. Lee noticed the tag and leapt further back.

Boom...!

When the smoke cleared there was no one to be seen. Lee stood up and saw snow dust heading towards Tenten. The man thrust but it failed when Tenten avoided it by jumping into the air. She pulled out a scroll which she twirled around her for three seconds before releasing a flurry of weapons before even beginning her decent. The man swung his sword vigorously at the weapons until he was now safe.

With the same scroll, Tenten summoned her own broad sword; it was neither decorated nor huge but average. She charged him but the man was not intimidated by her bravery. She jumped into the air again and brought her sword down heavily but he blocked by holding his sword horizontally over his head. She landed on her feet and swung diagonally downward; he blocked with his sword in his right hand by holding it to the left. She tried again, this time swinging diagonally upward but he ducked and won the dual with an upper-swing.

Poof

"Another replacement, huh?" The man questioned rhetorically as he turned to see a Rock Lee in his fighting stance: waiting, "So, you want to fight me?" He asked with a deep voice.

The man then ran towards Lee holding his sword diagonally in front of his face. Without a reaction, Lee was stabbed.

Poof

The man became frustrated with the shinobi's tactful and slightly humiliating hoaxes. He looked up into the sky, "Another... CLONE! Come out and fight me you Konoha cowards!"

"I must go and fight him; I cannot allow him to simply call us cowards." An enraged Rock Lee nobly whispered.

"I know that you want to fight him but judging by his sword and the way he fights, he can only be one person." Kurenai replied to Lee.

"Who…?" Ten-ten asked

"Yamcha Jitani. He's the best swordsman shinobi ever. He used to be on the good side, but decided that it wasn't as exciting as being a criminal."

"What does he do?" Tenten questioned as Lee gawked in curiosity.

"No body knows why but he infiltrates villages, claiming he has something important to do and many people want to assassinate him; so, it becomes a high-ranked mission and he can have the very best shinobi escort him. Then he defeats them and using a jutsu, he takes their memories, gets the village's most valued secret, and when he feels like it, ransoms the villages." Kurenai explained.

"How did they find this out?" Lee asked.

"He usually leaves one survivor to be a witness."

"What do we do, Kurenai-sensei?" Tenten questioned.

"Okay here's what we do."

**Kakashi, Naruto & Hinata**

"Come on you two, kick it into over gear!" Kakashi shouted as they ran towards the source of chakra._ "I hope we don't get there too late." _After Kakashi had that thought he began to receive images of Kurenai lying in his bed in complete submission by will. He shook his head to get the illusion out of his head; shortly after he received thoughts of her being dead. He shook his head again and just hoped that they would make it there in time.

**Kurenai, Ten-ten & Lee**

Rock Lee was now fighting Yamcha. Lee attempted a straight kick to the face but Yamcha jumped into the air; he swung straight down with force but Lee sidestepped. The force however was strong enough to splash the snow like water. Lee spun for a roundhouse kick but Yamcha ducked and countered with a reverse leg sweep but Lee jumped and followed up with a leg drop; Yamcha leapt back. He ran in for a thrust, causing Lee to stoop to dodge. Thinking the dual was over, Yamcha swung down but, to his dismay, Lee caught the sword by clasping his hands over his head.

Kurenai took the advantage; she appeared in the air behind Yamcha and used her own roundhouse kick, which made him release his sword as he was sent flying into the shack's wall - making it crumble. She did a few hand seals, 'Fire Style: Flame Dragon', with a great breath, she unleashed a dragon of fire toward him. Nothing could be heard except the sound of fire fighting ice and snow (fire's worst enemy's cousins). In a short period, out of the fire came a disfigured man, who seemed to be... melting. Kurenai's and Lee's eyes peeled open at the sight; Tenten, from her hiding spot, almost gave away her position when she gasped from shocked.

When the figure stopped moving, it struggled to do five hand seals, 'Forbidden Technique; Water Style: Snow Regeneration'. The figure stuck its arms into the snow, soon snow began creeping up the figure's body and replacing all that had been singed or melted away. Thus becoming the recognizable figure of a human body again. The figure came closer to show that it was Yamcha, now completely reformed and looking as though he was never in a fight.

"Now Tenten….!" Kurenai commanded.

Tenten pounced from her hiding place and released an even larger flurry of weapons than before. Yamcha quickly performed a few hand seals, 'Fire Style: Fire Ball no jutsu' **(A/N does the 'no jutsu' part really make a difference? I think not... it's still english and it still does not sound that good)** then released a giant ball of fire, which either melted or deflected the weapons. Yamcha flash stepped to front of Tenten, who was still high in the sky with no where to go. He buried his fist into her gut then spun to a position where he was better able to deliver a roundhouse kick which sent her on an express trip back to the ground.

When Yamcha landed, he ran towards Kurenai and Lee, "I'm going to kill you and take your memories!" Before he could get any closer, he was stopped short by five kunai. He looked in the direction they came from to see the three other shinobi standing on the horizon.

Much Better! Hope you like this story and also it gets better.


	2. Is This The End

**-  
**Chapter Two: Is This The End?  
**-**

"Whoa... fuzzy-brows what happened here?" Naruto questioned loudly.

"Kakashi-kun, you're here!" Kurenai rejoiced.

Kakashi's group ran up to join with Kurenai and Lee. "So, what happened here?" Kakashi questioned.

"Well, the client turned into this guy here, and it turns out that he's Yamcha." Kurenai responded.

"So, fuzzy-brows what happened?" Naruto asked.

"After this guy appeared he attacked us, and well, as you can see we aren't doing that well, but we did manage to get his sword away from him." Lee explained.

"What happened to Ten-ten, Lee?" Hinata whispered.

"She's over there. It turns out we really underestimated his power and skill." Kurenai responded.

"Alright then…" Kakashi whispered as he walked in front of the group, facing Yamcha. "Here's the plan. Naruto I want you to bring Tenten over here; Kurenai, Hinata, I want you two to watch each others back, and keep that sword away from him. Got it?"

"Yes… but what about you, Kakashi-kun?" Kurenai questioned in concern.

"I'll be the distraction; once we've regrouped we're going to make a run for it."

"Okay then. Let's do this now!" With that Kakashi drew a kunai and charged at Yamcha, who seemed to be completely bored, with his head drooping.

Naruto immediately dashed towards the unconscious Tenten. Meanwhile, Kakashi attempted a jump kick but flew over Yamcha as he ducked under him grabbing a kunai from the ground simultaneously. Kakashi followed up with a leg sweep but Yamcha leaped, and attempted a leg drop but Kakashi rolled out of the way. Kakashi pounced toward Yamcha trying to stab him but Yamcha stooped down, making Kakashi miss and leaving him open for an attack. Yamcha swung the kunai straight up but to Kakashi's surprise, Yamcha only hit the metal part of his head band, sending the left side of it up two inches up, revealing the sharingan.

Yamcha then jumped away to take a look at Kakashi's face. Everyone was surprised to see him not finish Kakashi. "Hmm... So, my guess was right. You are Hatake Kakashi, 'The Copy Ninja'." Yamcha chuckled with a small smirk on his face.

By now, Naruto had already gotten Tenten and got her back to the group, who were tending to her wounds but could not help stealing glances of the fight. "Okay Kakashi, now that I'm sure, let's kick this fight into a higher level."

"What did you have in mind?" Kakashi smoothly but angrily replied.

Yamcha threw the kunai at Kakashi which he easily avoided, he then did a few hand seals 'Water Style: Snow Dragon', a giant dragon made of snow then rose off of the thickly, snow covered ground and charged at Kakashi. He did not move but seemed to have been taken away by the dragon crashing into him. The grounds cleared up but Kakashi was no where to be found; suddenly, another dragon made of snow came crashing down on Yamcha.

Yamcha slowly emerged out of the snow that covered him, only to see Kakashi making more hand seals, 'Water Style: Water Dragon', a water dragon emerged from the ground and flew towards him. When the dragon vanished, all that was left to see was a Yamcha icicle, which, with a light wind, fell down, breaking into pieces.

"Is it over?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi remained standing there, starring at the pieces, "You shouldn't let you guard down, Kakashi. You let me get behind your teammates." Yamcha chuckled.

"You must have forgotten that you're not only fighting one jounin." Kakashi replied.

Yamcha got confused but quickly remembered that Kurenai was there when she was attempting to kick him in the face. He blocked but was still sent flying into a tree. He managed to land on his feet but was holding his arm. "You'll pay for that!" Then he ran towards Kurenai, but before he could get there Kakashi was standing in front of him in his fighting stance.

Kakashi attempted to kick him but was blocked by two arms. Kakashi flowed into a spinning back kick with his right leg but was blocked by Yamcha's left arm. Yamcha retaliated with a punch but Kakashi caught his fist after landing on the ground. Yamcha yanked his fist free quickly and dropped to try a leg sweep but Kakashi jumped to avoid it and tried punching straight down, but with no results as Yamcha leaped backwards.

Kakashi soon realized that he and his team were not going to have a chance of getting away while Yamcha was still conscious. Kakashi stood with his legs apart, using his left hand to hold his right arm, which was straight down; he began gathering chakra into it, then out came the bright, flickering, chidori.

He posed for a charge and locked his sights on Yamcha, who was puzzled as to what was in Kakashi's hand. Kakashi launched at him at seemingly lighting lightening spee and thrust his arm at Yamcha's stomach, but he was suddenly stopped when Yamcha caught his arm in a tight grip, with his left hand. Kakashi was shocked to see that the speed accompanying the chidori had failed as it slowly faded away. Yamcha then lifted his right elbow: in a flash, he drove his elbow into the back of Kakashi's neck, and his knee into his stomach, then released him.

"Do you like that move? It's called the 'Scissors Knock-out', guaranteed to knock out a shinobi but mostly made for a chidori holder like yourself, no matter what they do."

"Really…?" Kakashi mumbled nonchalantly as he dropped to his knees holding his stomach.

"Now, what's going to happen is you're slowly and painfully going to loss consciousness." Yamcha boasted as he approached him.

He then kicked him out of the way. "Kakashi-sensei...!" Naruto shouted.

"Kid, if I were you, I'd worry about myself." Yamcha said.

Naruto, without a second thought, irrationally charged at him and attempted a punch but Yamcha caught his fist and held it, "You know kid, I don't know why but I like you're bravery and guts but you all must die so that the fall of Konoha may begin, but tell you what... you can be the first to die." He then began to laugh. Naruto's eyes widen as his fist was released. "Now… be prepared, kid!" He yelled.

"Let the massacre begin!" Yamcha hollared before he punched Naruto in the stomach, which made blood come out of his mouth.

"Naruto-kun...!" Hinata shouted, as Naruto doubled over in pain.

Kurenai defensively charged at Yamcha, "Hold on Naruto!" she shouted as she rushed towards Yamcha. But he made one hand seal with two hands, 'Hidden Water Style: Crystal Ice Bondage jutsu'. A ball of snow began hovering over the ground. A portion of it flew towards Kurenai, who had no time to dodge it. She was hit and sent flying toward a tree. The ball seemed to turn into thick rope but was still made of snow; it then wrapped around her and the tree before hardening into crystal ice leaving her immoblized.

Yamcha did the same to Lee, but he was more of a challenge to catch but he only managed to dodge two, while holding the sword and Tenten, before being caught by the third attempt. He tried to catch Hinata but found it even more difficult because of her 'Gentle Fist' and byakugan. She then charged at him to use her jyuken but before she could get in range, the another snow ball rose from the ground in front of her. It sped toward her and crashed into her stomach; Hinata and the ball flew towards a tree, and she was now caught and bound to the tree.

Yamcha then looked down at Naruto, who was still doubled over in pain. Naruto managed to turn his head to see what had happened to Hinata, Lee, Tenten and Kurenai; he turned his head more to see Kakashi unconscious, sitting at the bottom of a tall tree. He then stole a glance at Hinata again, before being kicked in the stomach and sent flying about seven feet away.

"Come on, is this still the same kid that I said had guts?" Yamcha boasted. What a waste and here I thought that you would have given me a run for my money!" He said as he began to walk towards Naruto.

_"Hinata-chan..., Kakashi-sensei" _Naruto began listing in his mind slowly. _"Fuzzy-brows..., Kurenai-sensei..., Tenten..." _Naruto then slowly struggled to his feet.

"Hmm..., nice to see that you still have some fight in you, because I really started to wonder if Konoha had ripped me off and given me a bunch of weakling, drop-out ninja." Naruto then became infuriated with what Yamcha said.

"You think I'm just going to let you disrespect my friends..., my village! Anyone that says anything like that about my village, while I'm around, won't be saying that ever again after dealing with me." Naruto had then begun one of his promise speeches. "I swear I will defeat you!"

"Oh yeah and what makes you so sure?"

"Why? It's because that's my way of the ninja!" After finishing his speech Naruto was ready for round two.

_"Naruto-kun..." _Hinata began thinking, _"why did I have that dream? When... no I know you will never become that demon I saw."_

Aahhh...

Naruto had charged at Yamcha. "No...! Naruto run away you don't stand a chance against him!" Kurenai shouted. But Naruto did not listen as he continued to charge.

"Ah... here's the kid I..." He was cut off by Naruto trying to punch him but he sidestepped making Naruto miss. Yamcha then punched Naruto in the stomach drilling his fist in and lifting Naruto about five feet into the air. Yamcha quickly stooped down and begin a one-eighty degree kick from the ground into the air then back down; this sent Naruto hurling towards his teammates.

"Naruto-kun…!" Hinata shouted, "You should stop fighting and run."

Naruto was about to answer before he was rudely cut off by a shouting Kurenai, "Naruto, she's right, you can't beat him, he's too strong!"

"But I..." he was cut off again by a concerned Lee.

"Naruto, they're right you should go."

"Are you all done?" Naruto questioned sarcastically, "Good! Now I can talk! The reasons I'm not going to run away are that I have my team to protect, I have my home to protect, I have my pride to protect, and most importantly I have the people I hold close to my heart to protect, and that's why..., I'm not going to run away!"

"That's very noble of you." Yamcha mocked.

Naruto got pissed, 'Kage Bunshin no jutsu', then ten Narutos appeared in puffs of smoke. Nine attacked, some with kunai some without.

Yamcha quickly took them out: with a leg sweep to two; a kick to one's face; a jump kick to one; a leg drop to another; an elbow to a face; a punch to another. A clone tried a leg sweep but to no avail, and it was taken out by a stomp; a straight kick to the heart of the last clone and all the clones where gone in under twenty seconds.

He turned to see the real Naruto and a clone forming a blue ball of swirling chakra in the real Naruto's hand. When the ball was done, the clone disappeared and the real began to charge. _"Is this the Fourth's famous move? What was it called again?" _Yamcha went into such a deep thought that he forgot that he was in a fight and struck a thinking pose.

"Resengan...!" Naruto hollered.

"That's it!" Yamcha shrieked with joy, "Wait; wasn't that a deadly attack?" He questioned, before noticing that Naruto had the deadly attack in the palm of his hand aiming at him.

Quickly Yamcha stepped to the side and applied a small pressure to Naruto's arm, thus, avoiding the attack by redirecting the point-of-attack, _"That was close." _He thought before kneeing Naruto in the side. "Alright…! Playtimes over kid! Now it's time to die!" He shouted.

Before Naruto could finish the reflexive arching of his body, Yamcha kicked Naruto high into the air, before jumping after him. He appeared next to Naruto with his fists clasped together over his head. He slammed down into Naruto's stomach. The blow sent him crashing into the ground. As Yamcha came flying down chakra began a slow release from the knee he had aimed at Naruto's gut. He crushed into Naruto's stomach with intense force leaving Naurto in a small crater and coughing up a lot of blood in the process.

"NARUTO-KUN...!" Hinata shouted.

"Naruto..." Lee whispered as he held Ten-ten in one arm and the sword in the other. Though Kurenai remained quiet, she had a worried look on her face.

Yamcha stood next to the crater laughing. When his laughing died down, he began to walk towards Rock Lee. Now standing in front of Lee, who was glaring at him with Tenten unconscious right next to him, he held his hand out. Lee, all of a sudden, felt the sword leaving his hand; he looked down to see the sword fazing through the crystal ice.

"What the...?" Lee was outraged to see this.

Yamcha then walked towards Hinata with his sword, "Are you enjoying the show?"

Hinata did not answer, but he gripped her jaw tightly but not enough to reform her face, she looked at him with teary-eyes and disgust. "I take it that means yes. I can tell that you WERE going to be a beautiful woman when you grew up; probably made some guy's dreams come true because I heard pleasant rumors about female Hyuugas..., very pleasant!" He released a soft chuckle as a smile grew upon his face.

Everyone that was conscious could only look on in horror as the man harassed poor, little Hinata. "Get your hands off of her!" a familiar voice echoed. Yamcha's smile dropped when he turned to face Naruto, who was struggling to stand, starring at the ground, and his arms limp.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered.

Yamcha took his attention off of Hinata to completely face Naruto. "So you're...," he was then cut off by two Naruto clones emerging from the ground and snow,. They were holding the resengan, which caused Yamcha's eyes to widen when he saw this. They got even wider and his mouth opened wide when he felt the swirling power of the resengan in his stomach. He was sent flying through two trees, dropping his sword while flying before stopping at a boulder which began to crack and break when he collided with it. He then he slid down into a sitting position, with his hands on his lap, legs laid out straight and his head drooping.

Naruto dropped to his knees after watching him fly through tree after tree. "I ... (pant)... defeated him." Naruto rejoiced to himself, _"Matte, but why didn't his jutsu fail?" _

Shortly after that thought Yamcha reappeared from the bushes, "You Damn Bastard KID!" Yamcha shouted angrily. "That hurt! Now the kid gloves are off! I'm going to kill you!"

Naruto was shocked to see Yamcha still standing after that. Then Yamcha began to charge at Naruto, picking up his sword at the same time. He swung straight up, which made Naruto spring to his feet. He had little time to find his balance before dodging by jumping back. Yamcha sliced straight down, making Naruto jump back again. Yamcha stooped down and did a leg sweep with his sword, in a complete circle, but Naruto jumped to dodge it. Flying to his feet straight into a jump kick, Yamcha sent Naruto soaring through the air. Naruto landed hard and began to roll and skip to a stop. He quickly but crookedly stood to his feet and did a hand seal, 'Kage Bunshin no jutsu'.

Three Naruto clones appeared from the smoke; Yamcha wasted little time after seeing this by rushing at all of them. He swung horizontally: slashing two in half. A clone tried to punch him but was quickly stabbed. He then kicked the real one, who tried to block but was still sent flying a few meters away.

_"Naruto-kun... you can do it. I believe in you." _Hinata thought.

_"Naruto, you can do it, we believe in you." _Lee thought.

_"You numb-skull...! Why didn't you run when you had the chance?" _Kurenai shouted in her mind.

Suddenly, Yamcha turned to face Kakashi and did the same seals for the crystal ice bondage jutsu before using it to tie Kakashi to the tree he was leaning against. "Nobody will stop me from killing you, kid!" Yamcha said with a deep voice filled with venom.

While Naruto was standing up with his back facing his opponent; Yamcha was charging at him with incredible speed. Naruto slowly turned, as Yamcha quickly ran but slowly armed his sword for a thrust.

When Naruto completely turned, his eyes widen as a jolt of pain ran through his body but then concentrating in one area. Everything went quiet and nothing was heard at all. Naruto turned to see Kurenai shooting but he could not hear anything; he turned to Lee and Ten-ten and saw Lee, also shooting but he still could not hear anything that anyone was saying. Finally, Naruto turned to Hinata who had simply been looking down.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The silence was then broken by three dripping sounds. Naruto looked down to see that a sword had been driven through his chest. He looked forward to see Yamcha with a smile on his face, but he still could not hear anything. When the sword was pulled out of his chest, he took three clumsy, rapid steps back, with his left hand covering the wound.

Naruto staggered back slowly before falling on his butt and just sitting there. Naruto removed his hand to look at it. Seeing in covered in his own blood, he gasped deeply when, suddenly, all sound came back and he heard two people shouting his name, and also soft sobs and sniffles. He looked up to see his team still bound to trees. Naruto's vision of them became blurred and his sight slowly began to fade. Naruto's eyes slowly closed as he fell and everything blacked-out.

"Is this the end?" Naruto whispered.

Please send your reviews and stay turned for chapter three.


	3. Is Winning Still Losing? Part1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter Three: Is Winning Still Losing? Part 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" Naruto's voice echoed. Naruto had woken up in a dark, large room that had nothing in it, except for four burning torches; he looked around to see that the walls were a dark lime-greenish color.

Naruto stood up slowly, and began to turn around, as he continued to investigate the strange room. After turning one hundred and eighty degrees; he saw large bars, with a tag that read 'seal'. _"Have I been here before?" _

There was only darkness to be seen in the prison, until two large red eyes flashed open. There was then a thunderous voice, **"You..., you're a careless fool." **Though the voice was calm, it still sounded like shouting.

"What...?" Naruto was puzzled for a few seconds as to who it was that was disrespecting him. _"Now I remember, this is that damn fox demon, Kyuubi." _He thought.

**Flashback**

"Ahh...!" Naruto screamed as he fell into a chasm. He tried focusing chakra into his hand as he attempted to garb a hold of one of the many spike like rocks jutting out of the wall. He hung on for a while before slipping off and falling again.

Naruto's screams continued, "Matte, what did ero-sennin say?"

_"Naruto, you have to learn how to tap into the chakra of the Kyuubi." Jiraiya said in Naruto's flashback._

_"How do I do that?" Naruto pondered._

"Okay I have to try and tap into the Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto focused on trying to release the chakra that lay dormant in him.

Time stopped and Naruto appeared the same dark, lime-greenish room. He turned to see the two large red eyes with pitch black pupils, starring at him. The eyes belonged to whom other than the fox demon, Kyuubi.

**End of Flashback**

_"Yeah, this is where the Kyuubi is sealed in me." _Naruto thought.

**"Baka…! How could you let this happen?" **Kyuubi's voice became a little tense.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

**"You let yourself die. I would love to watch you and your team, die."** His voice became louder.** "I want to kill you and you're whole village!" **The Kyuubi grumbled loudly as his claws slashed the bars.

"..." Naruto stayed quiet.

**"Baka…! Do you want to die?" **Kyuubi questioned, he only received a nod, signaling a 'No'.

This time the two were quiet, as the Kyuubi stared at Naruto. A large maniacal smile, hatched on Kyuubi's face. **"Do you wish to protect everyone you hold dear?"**

Naruto then got his confidence back after hearing that question, and he got serious. "Yeah…! I will protect them!"

Kyuubi began to laugh loudly, **"You...," **he cut himself of by laughing again. **"You wish to protect these people. Let me guess you also want to protect the people, who hated and scorned you in the village?"**

"...They may have scorned me but there are people in the village that actually cared... they didn't scorn me and the village is my home and I will protect it and the people in it, even if it costs me my life!" Naruto announced.

This made Kyuubi stop laughing but he continued to smile maniacally. **"You wish to protect them; you wish to fight for them; and even die for them!"** Kyuubi began to laugh like a maniac, as his red chakra began to follow through the bars. **"So you wish to protect them!" **He laughed again, **"So you wish to protect what you love!" **He laughed again. **"Well I can't allow that..., it may cost me my life. So, I'll take what you love...," **he paused to watch as his chakra swirl around Naruto, **"...away from you!" **He finished as he began to laugh again.

Naruto remembered what was happening, but something was different about the chakra. The red chakra had some black chakra swirling around in it. _"What's this? It's different." _

**Real World**

_"Naruto-kun... really...?" _Hinata thought but couldn't bring herself to finish the question.

_"Oh… Naruto, why didn't you listen to me?"_ Kurenai questioned to herself.

Lee simply looked at the ground "Naruto...," he whispered after seeing Naruto stabbed. When Tenten finally woke up, she noticed that her head was on someone's shoulder, she looked up to see that she was right next to her team-mate, Lee. She then felt cold and looked down to see that they were tied to a tree by crystal ice. "Umm... Lee what's going on?" she questioned trying to get answers for her confusion.

"Tenten-chan, you're awake!" Lee responded with a sad face. "Well that guy used a jutsu to bind everyone to a tree except, Naruto."

"Well..., why just Naruto?"

'...,' there was no response.

"Why don't you answer me and why do you look sad?"

'...,' still no answer.

She looked out at the battlefield to see one person standing up and another lying down on the ground. The one the ground, she noticed was Naruto and the other was, Yamcha. "Oh no... Lee, really?" she was answered with a small nod.

"Well kid, you weren't the best kill but you were a favourite." Yamcha commented as he stared at the bleeding corpse of Naruto.

He then turned to face the Hyuuga and began to walk towards her.

Finally, Kakashi woke up, slowly he investigated the environment. There were many tall trees covered in snow and a few beat up ones along with two trees that looked like they were snap like a twig. It was about midday but was dark, due to the fact that it was snowing; on the ground was a lot of snow with blood smeared here and there. He continued to investigate to see everyone bound to a tree and Yamcha was walking towards Hinata. He tried to get up and attack but he was restrained by something, he looked down to see the bondage holding him.

_"What is this?" _He thought as he struggled to get free but only to fail. He scanned the ground and saw Naruto lying on the ground. His eyes widened, "No..." he whispered aloud.

Kakashi attempted to use his chidori only to have the chakra drained from his hand quickly. _"So this jutsu not only binds but it drains chakra from the person caught in it." _Kakashi noticed. He looked up again to see Yamcha now standing in front of Hinata, with his hand holding her face.

"Now where were we?" Yamcha chuckled.

'...,' Hinata didn't respond. _"Naruto-kun... please, save me from this."_

The man used the same hand and placed it on her left thigh and began rubbing, "Are you ready?" He questioned as he continued to chuckle.

This caused Hinata to close her eyes and jerk as she attempted to kick him with her right leg, in the jewels but it failed when he let go of his sword and caught her leg with his other hand, her eyes remained close. "Spicy and shy... I like that." He commented; he began to trail up her thigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Thoughts**

Is this it for Naruto? Will Hinata be taken advantage of? Find out in the next chapter. It should be up either later today or tomorrow.


	4. Is Winning Still Losing? Part2

Thanks for the reviews. Also I've been thinking about switching it from romance/action/adventure to romance/drama (don't worry it's still a happy ending). Tell me what you guys think about that. One more thing, I decided to scrap that lee&tenten thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Is Winning Still Losing? Part 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamcha continued slowly trailing up Hinata's thigh. Suddenly he stopped after feeling a large surge of chakra. _"Whose chakra is this?" _He question in his mind as his eyes widened. _"Kakashi...? No. The kid, with the fuzzy eyebrows...? No. The woman dressed in bandages? No..." _Yamcha questioned and answered himself in his mind. _"The kid...? Couldn't be... I killed him."_

He turned to see Naruto still on the ground but there was red and black chakra swirling around him, the chakra swirled into a pillar. Everyone gazed and gawked at the sight. When the pillar of chakra calmed, Naruto was seen on all fours, his fingernails were now about sixteen millimeters long, there was a hole, from the stab wound, on the back and front of his orange jacket; his whiskers were more defined; his k-9s were fifteen millimeters long. The chakra focused on the color red and was surrounding the contours of his body, also forming a fox's tail.

Yamcha became angry at this site but calmed down shortly, "I guess I underestimated you kid!" He shouted with rage fueled joy.

'...,' Naruto didn't comment.

"I really thought that I killed you. Well I guess that means I get to...!"

He was cut off by Naruto disappearing and reappearing in front of him, about to strike with his right claw. Yamcha barely managed to dodge it and grab his sword with his right hand at the same time. He backed off, _"Wow! That was fast!" _he commented in his mind.

Naruto then stood up and stared at Hinata; her eyes widened in horror. She gazed into his eyes, which were no longer the peaceful blue eyes with the black pupil in the middle. They were the eyes the she saw in her dream. They had the same killer intent as in her dream but what really made her scared was that they were now no longer in her dream but in the real world.

"I see you got faster." Yamcha commented.

His comment was replied to by a long deep growl. When he didn't even get a proper thanks for his compliment, he became serious. Yamcha charged and attacked with a horizontal slice from left to right but Naruto dodged it by ducking. Naruto kicked him in the face, causing him to drop the sword and be hurled five feet into the air. Naruto twisted his body and did a spin kick into Yamcha's stomach, the kick sent him twenty meters away and rolling another two meters, before he sprang to his feet.

This really made him mad as he lost his cool. He charged at Naruto; he leapt into a jump kick, Naruto was kick in the stomach and sent flying into a tree before sliding down into a sitting position. Yamcha did a few hand seals 'Water Style: Snow Dragon', the dragon appeared once again and flew towards the seated Naruto. The sound of snow crashing and crunching echoed through the air.

"Naruto-kun...!" Hinata shouted. Everyone else just stared on in fear thinking that Naruto wasn't going to get up after that.

When the snow ceased its attack upon the tree, it revealed that no one was there. "What…? Where did he go?" His question was answered, and the answer was all around. Naruto used his mass shadow clone jutsu and there were now over a thousand Naruto clones.

_"Where did the real Naruto-kun go?" _Hinata questioned to herself.

_"He's really fast, from what I know about Lee, he's equally as fast or... even faster?" _Kurenai thought.

_"Naruto, how did you get this fast?" _Lee pondered

_"Naruto is as fast as Lee? How is that possible?" _Tenten thought.

Four did a baseball slid and each kicked him straight up "U... zu... ma... ki...," each shouted as they kicked him; he flew fifty feet straight up into the air and a fifth Naruto appeared in front of him and performed a leg drop on his head, "Naruto Rendan!" Naruto finished, as Yamcha was sent flying head-first to the ground. As he flew towards the ground, all the Naruto clones disappeared in puffs of smoke, while the real Naruto was waiting on the ground for Yamcha to come into range, so that he could attack.

When Yamcha reached about five feet off the ground Naruto unleashed a blue ball of chakra into his stomach, "Resengan...!" Naruto held it there and the rotation of the chakra made Yamcha begin to rotate. Then he was sent rotating through five trees causing them to fall. Yamcha bounced off of the ground three times, rolling all the time before stopping by a frozen lake. Naruto then ran after him.

Yamcha struggled to his feet only to meet a short flurry of punches, before receiving a kick to the chin; he flew up into the air, but didn't go very far when Naruto grabbed his leg and pulled him down, slamming him into the ground. "H..., how did you get so strong?" Yamcha questioned, frightened.

Naruto took a look at his left hand, which made Yamcha confused. Naruto glared at him and then lifted him up. Naruto threw him up then caught him with a three sixty degree spin kick, which sent him flying through the bushes back to where everyone was, landing on his back. He looked straight up to see Naruto hovering high in the sky, before falling down like a boulder. Before Yamcha knew it he was being driven into the ground causing him to cough up blood. He made a bigger crater then what Naruto made.

Naruto jumped to the side when the crater wasn't getting any bigger. Then his bondage jutsu failed and everyone was released but they were too weak to land on their feet so everyone feel on their stomachs except Kakashi who remained sitting down, but everyone was still watching the fight.

Naruto slowly approached Yamcha. When Naruto was hovering over him, "P-Pleease... spare me..." Yamcha pleaded, "...pleease."

"Do you know what all you did?" Naruto questioned deeply.

"Yes... yes..., a... and I'm sorry for them." Yamcha became happier thinking that Naruto would spare him.

"What you did... is unforgivable." Naruto said as he tensed and clenched his fists. "You attempted to kill me and my team... my friends, you attempted to destroy my home, but what was mostly unforgivable is that you..., you disrespected one of my close friends!" His voice became louder.

"Naruto-kun... considers me as... a close friend." Hinata whispered with a blush and a small smile on her face.

"So are you going to at least spare my life?" Yamcha asked weakly.

'...,' Naruto was quiet for a second. "...No." he replied coldly. Then he opened his right fist and began making a ball of chakra that was, this time red and black.

Yamcha's eyes widened at the sight "Noo... Ahhhhhh...!" he screamed as Naruto kneeled down on one knee and struck with his newly colored attack. When he was struck he was driven even further into the ground.

Everyone's eyes all popped out of their sockets as they gazed in awe at Naruto, who had single handedly destroyed one of the most feared swordsman shinobi. Naruto stood up before his appearance returned to normal; he looked at everyone and gave them individual looks.

His eyes became sad and happy at the same time. Then he fell to the ground. The last thing he heard was his name being called over and over again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please send reviews, i love reading them. I look forward to reading your reviews.


	5. A Day Out

Thanks for the reviews, I enjoyed reading them this chapter is pretty dull so I'm going to post the next chapter later today.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Five: A Day Out  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto slowly peeped through his eye lids, which were creeping open, to see that he was lying down in Konoha hospital. He tried to sit up but found it quite difficult, then he heard a familiar soft voice, "Take it easy Naruto-kun."

He turned to see Hinata standing next to the bed, "Oh... Hinata-chan..." he responded weakly, "...what are you doing here?"

"Well... I came to make sure that you were okay." Hinata responded quietly. "Also, I'm not the only one here." She then pointed over to a group of Naruto's friends.

He looked over to see Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Kakashi, Lee and Tenten standing by the door of the room. "It's about time Naruto." Kiba said.

"Yeah you've been asleep for three days." Shikamaru added. Then everyone gave off a small smile.

"We wanted to see if you were okay." Sakura said happily.

"You all... came to see..., me?" Naruto questioned softly as he turned to face Hinata again.

She then nodded and gave a soft but excited, "Yup!"

"Okay everyone I think that we should get out of here and leave Naruto to his rest." Kakashi said.

**Three Days Later**

_"What happened?"_ Naruto thought as he sat up in the hospital's bed. _"I remember fighting that Yamcha guy, when he charged at me... but then after that... nothing." _Then as though being plagued by something, Naruto closed his eyes and held the sides of his head and began growling as a vision came to him even though he was awake.

**Naruto's Vision**

He opened his eyes to an overview of the streets of Konoha. The view flew down to a side view of him running through the streets of Konoha. He wore the same orange outfit, but his nails had grown, his teeth sharpened and his eyes blood red, though it was hard to see he could make out, three black lines swirling around his pupils. He was doing something Naruto knew he would never do; he was slashing, gutting and de-heading the people.

Suddenly, he stopped and was unpleasently greeted by his friends Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Kakashi, Kurenai, Rock Lee and Tenten, who were in their fighting stances as though waiting to attack. "Naruto, we can't let you do this!" Shikamaru shouted.

Naruto saw himself strike a smug smirk before looking at Hinata, "Are you going to help them stop me, Hinata-chan?"

'...,' she didn't answer but did activate her byakugan and prepared to attack.

"Alright then,I will kill you all and destroy this village!" He shouted and then charged.

Shortly after, Naruto was standing with his back facing his friends, who had just been brutally murdered by his own hands. He saw himself look at his blood covered hand, he then began to cry with a smile on his face as red and black chakra swirled around him. The chakra cleared but his appearance changed. He had the crimson-colored hair; his eyes remained the same; he wore an opened, black long-sleeve trench coat with, 'Fox Demon Lord' written on the arms, a black shirt under it; black loose pants and black ankle high boots.

Naruto's view suddenly flashed back to an overview of Konoha burning down to the ground, he could see his friends' corpses scattered around; he saw the other villagers either dead or dying. He then saw himself feeling a tug on his pants; he turned to see a dying Hinata lying on the ground, holding onto his pant-leg. "N... Naruto-k...kun... (coughs)... why... why did you do this?" She questioned very weakly.

He turned around and brought his face close to hers. "Because... these people, this place..., got in my way." He responded but not in his voice, the voice was similar to the Kyuubi's voice.

He then grabbed Hinata by her neck and lifted her off of the ground. He prepared to strike her, "Hinata-chan..., I will miss you the most..." he said as he began to strike.

**Real World**

He opened his eyes, still in the hospital room, sweating and panting. _"What was that vision about?" _He panted, _"Will that really happen to me... to Hinata-chan?"_

Then his door opened, "Can I come in?"

"Ah... yeah..." Naruto replied and in came the dark blue-haired girl, Hinata.

She walked up to his bed with her hands clasped behind her back, "How are you feeling, Naruto-kun?"

"Well..., I'm just fine."

"That's good to hear." She said as she took a seat in the chair next to his bed. "Umm... Naruto-kun, how did you get so strong, when you were fighting, Yamcha?"

"Huh..., what do you mean Hinata-chan?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Hinata then explained how he was stabbed, but then came back to life with incredible power and strength; and then defeated Yamcha. She also explained how his chakra became red and black; and his appearance changed a little. "Wow! Me? Are sure Hinata-chan?

"Yes, but something really strange happened."

"Really...? What was it Hinata-chan?"

"You're eyes became evil and I sensed a killer intent coming off of you, that I never sensed ever before." This then made Naruto ponder about his dream and what Hinata just explained.

"Naruto-kun..., there's something I want to... to tell you."

"Oh... what is it Hinata-chan?"

"Well, umm..., I... I..." she stuttered but couldn't get the words out.

"Come on Hinata-chan. You can tell me anything."

She built up her nerve and the words came out of her mouth, "Naruto-kun, I had a dream about you turning into a demon." Naruto's eyes widened at this news, "I had a dream about you slaughtering the villagers and turning into a demon before destroying it completely." Naruto's eyes then returned to normal, "Naruto-kun please don't turn into what I saw!" She shouted before building up more nerves and pouncing at his chest and hugging him.

Naruto was shocked to see the shy girl hugging him like this but then calmed down and hugged her gently. "Hinata-chan, I promise I won't change."

She then gave off a soft hum of relief before blushing greatly. _"I'm hugging Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun's hugging me!" _She thought while gasping.

"Hinata-chan... Hinata-chan…? Hinata-chan…?" He began calling loudly, "Hinata-chan...?"

Suddenly the door flew open and Sakura came in, "Naruto I have..." She stopped to see Naruto sitting on the bed with an unconscious Hinata lying on his lap. Sakura's jaw dropped at this sight "NARUTO...! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NARUTO... YOU PERVERT!" She yelled.

"Sakura-chan..., this isn't what it looks like!" Naruto pleaded.

Sakura stomped over to Naruto, placed Hinata into the chair and then gave Naruto an uppercut, which sent him into the ceiling. "Ah...! Ouch…! Sakura-chan…, that really hurt!" His muffled words were loud.

Hinata then woke up to see Naruto dangling from the roof with his head stuck through it, "Naruto-kun... what happened?"

"No need to worry about him, Hinata." Sakura said.

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto had you unconscious in his lap and by the looks of it..." she paused as she took a look at Hinata's bleeding nose, "he hit you too." She finished.

Before Hinata could correct Sakura; she had already pulled Naruto out of the ceiling and was about to punch him again. "Wait...!" Hinata shouted with a soft voice but she was too late, Naruto was punched in the face and sent flying through a window onto the dirt ground outside of the hospital.

Sakura turned to Hinata, "Why did you tell me to 'wait'?"

"Naruto-kun wasn't doing what you think he was doing." She claimed as she ran to the window.

"Oh... then that means you were letting him... do that."

Hinata put on a confused face as she looked at Sakura; a second later, she began to blush. She placed her hand on her chest, "No it wasn't like that. We were just... hugging."

"But you were unconscious."

"Umm..., I well, umm... fainted." She explained as she blushed even harder.

With that Sakura ran to the window to look down at Naruto, "Soorrry...! Naruto…!" She yelled as he slowly stood to his feet.

_"Whoa! If that training with Tsunade baa-chan continues..., I don't know how much more of those punches I'll be able to take from Sakura-chan." _He thought while waving at Hinata and Sakura.

**Kyuubi's Prison**

**"Continue to have fun with your little friends because it won't last." **Kyuubi spoke aloud to himself, **"They cause me too much trouble. I'll have you destroy what you love so much and then my reign will begin again." **Kyuubi then began laughing amongst him self in the dark room.

**Kakashi's House**

_"Well onto another day of my life." _Kakashi thought as he left his house reading his little erotica book.

**The Streets of Konoha**

Kakashi was just walking around the streets reading his book. He would have been on a mission but there just weren't any today.

As he walked, he felt like he was being followed, so he cut off the road into an alley, before pausing at an intersection. "Well... which way am I going...? Kurenai…?" He questioned loudly but nobody came out.

He stood there as though waiting for someone to come out; suddenly Kurenai appeared out of no where, "How did you know it was me?"

"Well I didn't, I just called out a name and hoped for the best results."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah..." Kakashi replied, "But the real question Kurenai... is, 'what are you doing here?'" He questioned as he approached her.

"Well... I have a question for you."

"Which is...?"

"Why do you read those books instead of getting you own love life?" Her voiced tensed a little.

"Well... tell you what. I'll tell you if and only if..." He didn't finish.

"If what Kakashi-kun?" Her voice became desperate but loving.

"If..." he brought his face close to her face, which made her blush, "...if you spend the day with me."

Kurenai's eyes opened wide at this offer, "Is that it?"

"Yup… What? Did you think I was that much of a pervert?" He began to chuckle as he turned his side to her and stared up at the sky.

_"Wow! I was expecting him to ask for something else; which I wasn't going to give him, but this... this is far different from what I was expecting." _She thought as she blushed starring at Kakashi's covered face.

"Well if you don't want to then I'll just be on my way." He said with a depressed voice._ "I really wanted to go out with her." _He thought.

But he was re-assured when he felt two arms wrap around his arm; he looked down to see Kurenai hugging his right arm. "You're on Kakashi-kun, but don't forget to tell me why you read those books all the time."

"Okay... I won't forget." He assured her, _"Wow this is my first date ever and it's with Yuuhi Kurenai. I have to be one lucky guy." _Kakashi rejoiced in his mind.

**Konoha Hospital**

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura were sitting on the ground next to the bed.

"Sakura-chan, why did you do that?" Naruto whined.

"Well, what can I say? I saw something that didn't look right and I acted to correct it." She responded with a stuck-up attitude.

"Whatever." He turned to see Hinata spaced out, "Hey Hinata-chan, are you alright?"

She snapped out of her daze to see Naruto right up in her face. She turned away quickly and blushed, "I'm just fine, Naruto-kun, you should be worried about your wounds healing." She responded.

"They're just fine. I want to know what you were thinking about."

"Hey, Naruto maybe she doesn't want you in her business." Sakura explained with the same attitude before leaving the room.

"Oh..." Naruto stood up holding his rib cage then climbed in the bed and stared at the hole in the ceiling.

Hinata watched as her beloved stared at the ceiling with sadness in his eyes. "Naruto-kun, I was thinking about going out for lunch today...," she paused to tap her fingers, "...together. That's... if you want to?"

"Really…!" Naruto shouted as he sat up, "Yeah, let's get going Hinata-chan."

**Training Grounds**

"1,995..., 1,996..., 1,997..., 1,998..." Lee counted as he did push-ups on his thumbs.

_"Wow! Lee really pushes himself." _Tenten thought practicing her close-combat martial arts.

"2,005..." Lee finished counting as he hopped to his feet.

Tenten also stopped as she walked over to Lee. "Hey Lee, I was wondering if you would like to go get something to eat?"

"Umm... okay. Where would you like to go?"

"We'll think of something as we walk." Tenten and Lee then left the training ground to; go out for the rest of the day.

**Elsewhere In Konoha**

Kakashi and Kurenai were walking through the streets, "Hey Kakashi-kun." Kurenai whispered.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere…"

"W...what do you mean?" she questioned.

"We're just walking up and down and getting to know each other."

"Okay."

"Good. So then..., I have a question for you."

"What's that?"

"Why are you single?" Kakashi asked with great curiosity, "I mean…, I'm sure that a lot of guys ask you out, or even to marry them. So, why are you?"

"... Well I don't really know exactly; but I think it's because they just weren't the type I wanted and so I never bothered."

"Okay..., so then why did you agree to go out with me?"

"Because... well...," she felt really awkward after he asked her this.

"Is it that I'm your type?" He finished her but asked a question.

She then blushed and stared at the ground while they continued to walk. A small smile then grew on her face; Kakashi glanced at her to see her give a slight nod, signaling a 'yes'. "But Kakashi-kun, don't think that just because I like you, I'll just jump in the bed with you!" She said before raising her head and looking in the other direction, away from him.

"I don't expect you to."

"Good!"

"Kakashi-kun, I have a question. Why do you always where that mask?"

"Because..." he paused to stare at her as she simply stared back, "...I like to be mysterious."

This response caused her head to drop her head and sigh. "Well can you let me see your face?"

They stopped walking when she asked this, "I'm sorry but I can't." His voice became serious but then brightened when he had an idea. "I have another offer for you though."

"What's that?"

"If we have a real connection, then I'll show you my face. How's that sound?"

"What do you mean by connection?"

"Hmm... How can I put this?" He whispered while thinking, "Like if we have a moment where we almost kiss or something."

Kurenai's began to blush, "Okay you're on."

**Ichiraku Ramen Shop**

"Yum..., this ramen always tastes great! Don't you think, Hinata-chan?" Naruto yelled.

"Yes…, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered.

"Hinata-chan, tell me..., why is it that when you're with me you start tapping your fingers?"

"W... What do you mean...? Naruto-k...kun…?" She asked after placing her hands on her lap and begging to tap them together softly.

Naruto ceased turned his vaccum off and turned to her, and looked down at her hands, "That." Naruto pointed out, "You're doing it right now."

"W-well... it's because I-I get nervous around you."

"Why's that, Hinata-chan?"

She then blushed and span around in the stool she was seating in. She stared at her lap before placing her hands their and began to blush. "Naruto-kun... I get nervous around because... because...,"

Hinata was cut off by Kiba rushing in, "Naruto, Hinata-chan we have to go to the Hokage's office!"

"Hinata-chan, I guess you have to tell me after whatever this is about." Naruto whispered.

Hinata simply nodded as her flushed face returned to normal. Then Lee and Tenten came into the ramen shop, "Good Lee, Tenten, now I don't have to look for you two!" Lee and Tenten looked confused.

**Streets of Konoha's**

"Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, you're needed at the Hokage's office." An ANBU guard reported to them.

They nodded as all of them disappeared.

**Hokage's office**

"Nice to that you're doing well, Naruto." Tsunade commented, with a small smile. Kiba, Akamaru, Tenten, Kakashi, Kurenai, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata and Lee looked at her.

"Yup…! I'm feeling all good baa-chan." Naruto responded.

"Okay but now it's time to get serious." Tsunade's facial expression dropped to a sad one. "This is an A-rank mission." The Hokage paused for a second, "You are to travel to the Hidden Village of Snow, and while on the way; intercept a group."

"Okay... what's so special about this group?" Naruto questioned wondering why the mission ranked this high.

"The group consist of missing ninjas that recently escaped the village. There are only three of them but there's a chance that the Hidden Village of Snow has the best of their elite ninja escorting them..., you are to intercept and eliminate them." The Hokage voice tensed.

All of the genins' and one chuunin's eyes peeled wide open after that; except the jounins'. "Okay stop gawking you're dismissed." Tsunade answered to the stares.

**The Gates of Konoha**

The two jounin stood in front of the chuunin and five genins. "Now remember to stay on your toes." Kakashi explained, "They may have set traps, in case someone decided to come after them." He added to his statement.

Everyone nodded and they were off in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Please read&reveiw. I really want to know what you all think about my writting. 


	6. Winning Is Losing

AuroraStarPhoenix: Yeah but by a reincarnation that Kyuubi made

update: well i started going over my stories for the mistakes starting with this story. so, after this is dreams of the heart, mind and body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Six: Winning Is Losing  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were hopping through the forest, that hid their village, "Okay the people we're looking for are disguised as regular travelers." Kakashi enlightened everyone as they continued to jump.

"That's where you come in Hinata; you are to use your byakugan to see their true appearance." Kurenai added. Hinata nodded.

"What about the rest of us?" Kiba questioned.

"Then EVERYONE... is to lend a hand if there are any ninjas, from the village of snow." Kakashi said with the emphasis on 'everyone'.

**The Traitors and The Elite**

"Do you sense them?" One of the masked elite questioned.

"Yeah..., should we take them out or set traps for them?" A second asked.

"Well, they are from the Konoha village; they'll be expecting traps and probably have a Hyuuga with them." One of the three traitors responded.

A member without a mask then approached them. The two elite, that were in sight, stood at attention, "Well then, let's see how the snow village's ninja stand against the leaf village's ninja."

"Yes sir!" The elite agreed with firm voices before disappearing off of the dirt road.

**Kakashi and Kurenai's Team**

_"I guess they're inviting us to a fight." _Kakashi thought, "They're expecting us!" He said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone nodded and sped up.

_"If we have to fight..., I hope Naruto-kun doesn't change again." _Hinata thought.

_"This is going to be so troublesome." _Shikamaru complained to himself.

Naruto suddenly slowed down and began to have images of him with the appearance of that demon. He was standing on a dirt road while bodies were either dead at his feet or scattered everywhere. "Naruto, keep up!" Kakashi shouted, snapping Naruto out of the trance then he quickly caught up.

When they arrived at the place where Kakashi felt the presences greatest; they all stopped. The place was on a dirt road; it was clear and had a lot of trees and bushes close up and far off but still visible, "Where are they, Kakashi-kun?"

"I'm... not too sure but I think..." Kakashi paused for a second, "...everybody move!" He commanded loudly. Everyone spreaded out into trees or bushes, before a shower of kunais rained down, with exploding tags attached to them. "Hinata where are they?" Kurenai shouted.

Hinata began looking around with her byakugan activated, only to be shocked when she saw a man right up in her face, but then he disappeared.

Then two of the elite appeared in the road. Everyone came out of hiding and regrouped, "Okay, Kurenai-chan and I will take these two and I want you, Shikamaru to take everyone else and find those missing ninjas." Kakashi ordered.

"This is going to be so troublesome but I guess it can't be helped." With that Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru disappeared into the tress.

"You shouldn't underestimate the snow village's elite like that." One of the two people standing in front of them said.

"Well, you shouldn't underestimate Konoha's jounin like this." Kurenai said. "Kakashi-kun, after this mission I hope you don't forget about what you're supposed to tell me." Kakashi nodded.

Kurenai, Kakashi and the elite then charged at each other for battle.

**Shikamaru's Team**

They were jumping through the trees searching for the missing ninjas. They were stopped by another elite appearing and throwing kunais at them. When they stopped at a clearing, they saw that there was only one elite dressed in grey-colored armor, with black pants, short black boots and a mask, much like the Kakashi's, except it had writing on it, that read, 'snow'.

_"Well..., the worse happened." _Shikamaru thought. "You guys remember what to do right?"

"Yeah…!" Everyone shouted; then they all ran in different directions.

"Hey...! You aren't supposed to run away!" The elite shouted as he watched them run away.

"Who said anything about running away?" Tenten shouted when she appeared in the sky.

She then pulled out a scroll and released a flurry of weapons. The elite smiled, "Do you think that this is going to work on me." He then avoided every last weapon effortlessly before Tenten landed on the ground. "Well girl, I guess you're the only one with courage around here." He then tried to approach her only to find out that he was unable to move. "What the... What's going on?"

"You were just..." Tenten started only to be cut off by the man turning into snow. "Shikamaru, did you see where he went?"

Shikamaru stood up from behind the bushes with an annoyed face on, "No."

Clap. Clap. Clap.

"That was quite impressive." The elite complimented.

"Stop wasting time! Tell me where you guys have those missing ninjas?" Tenten demanded.

"Don't worry about them, they're not going anywhere, yet; but you are, now!" He shouted before performing some hand seals, 'Water Style: Snow Storm no jutsu!' Then it began to snow fiercely and in a fairly short amount of time there was a short snow storm.

When it was over there was snow, ankle depth, "Don't you just love the snow?" The elite questioned gaily. "It'll be your graveyard!" He shouted before disappearing.

He appeared behind Shikamaru ready to strike with a kunai but was deflected by a well thrown kunai. Shikamaru attempted a kick to the elite's face but it was dodged when the elite did three back flips; as he did the back flips Tenten threw a kunai at the him but he deflected it with his own kunai.

The elite then got angry and tried to attack Shikamaru once again but he was stopped by an explosive uppercut from Naruto, who was hidden underground. This sent him straight up and then another Naruto came out of no where and delivered a straight kick to the elite's stomach. He was sent to the ground by Lee appearing in front of him and giving him a whirlwind kick.

Before he could hit the ground, he was intercepted from two directions by Kiba and Akamaru's 'Gatsuuga'. They swirled into his stomach and back, clawing and scratching at him. They continued their relentless, brutal combination of attacks.

The elite stayed down for a few seconds before stumbling up to his feet, but suddenly Hinata appeared in front of him, 'Jyuken!' she shouted before she began to seal up his tenketsu, with open palms and releasing chakra. Before she could finish sealing them, he tried to kick her making her jump away to dodge it.

The elite's arms were limp and he could barely stand. He then fell backwards after fainting from the pain. The group was shocked to see another man appear from the bushes. He walked over to the defeated elite, picked him up by the head with two hands and cracked his neck; killing him instantly.

**Kurenai & Kakashi**

"Wow! These two weren't that hard to beat don't you think, Kakashi-kun." Kurenai asked.

"Yeah..." he paused to look around, "...too easy if you ask me." He whispered this time.

Suddenly the defeated snow village ninjas began to twitch; then they both stood up in a very limp manner. Kakashi and Kurenai did not notice they were up because their backs were facing them and also because the snow ninja were now... dead. So, they couldn't sense them. The dead ninjas then attacked them.

**Shikamaru's Team**

The man that had killed the elite was dressed in black loose pants; wearing a brown, open coat, exposing a firm chest. His face looked like one that was around the age of thirty-five or so, he had short black hair and two hoop earrings in his left ear, along with the same type of boots as the dead elite.

The man showed no respect for his dead comrade and threw the dead body to the ground, dusting off his hands like he just finished touching dirt. The man stood up straight then turned to face them with a strict face, "So..., this is what Konoha has. You kids are strong aren't you?" He spoke with a deep voice.

**Kakashi and Kurenai**

"Kakashi-kun, no matter how many times we strike them down, they just won't stay down. I'm not one to lose hope in a situation like this one but... what are we going to do?" Kurenai questioned.

_"Well Kakashi, what are you going to do? You can't just let someone close to you die again. 'Yeah but I...' Shut up and think you idiot!" _Kakashi shouted at himself in his mind, _"Wait a second..." _Kakashi started after noticing something pretty obvious.

Kakashi jumped away from the snow ninja he was fighting, "Kurenai these are just puppets. Send a fire dragon into that tree over there." He said pointing. Kurenai quickly slashed the puppet in half, leapt into the air, performed some hand seals, 'Fire Style: Fire Dragon!' Kurenai shouted before blowing a dragon of fire into a tree. Then a man fell from the tree and one of the puppets fell, but the other one continued its assault after regenerating.

After a while, the puppet which fell stood back up; _"I see, so there are more of who ever these guys are controlling them, and once we find one, shortly after another replaces them." _Kakashi discovered. "Kurenai-chan, there could possibly be a hundred of these puppet controllers, so we have to stay alert and attack the controllers when we find them."

"Okay." Kurenai responded as they continued to fight.

**Skikamaru's Team**

Shortly after introducing himself to be Kakin, 'The snow master'. He made quick work of Shikamaru's team, who were scattered on the ground, including Shikamaru. _"Whoa! This guy is a genius in battle. He's way smarter than me." _Shikamaru complained in his head. _"How am I supposed to beat this guy?" _

Shikamaru then saw Naruto struggling to walk over to Kakin. "I'm... (pant)... not going to let you... do this." Naruto got out.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Kakin questioned.

Naruto stood up straight and held his fist out, "I'm going to defeat you!"

"Is that so? You can barely stand and you're talking about beating me." Kakin said before chuckling.

Kakin then charged at Naruto and released a spinning back kick, sent Naruto flying into a tree. _"This is too troublesome. I have to think of a plan before something even worse happens." _Shikamaru thought before grunting loudly. "_Wait... why is their still snow? Since that guy's dead then his jutsu should have failed." _Then he crawled over to Hinata, who was close by, painfully watching her love be beaten stupid.

"Come on child, if Konoha sent out children for this kind of mission, then you must be strong." Kakin said as he walked over to Naruto. _"Then that must mean that either the other ninjas are extremely powerful or they're in a time of crisis." _"Now kid I want to find out!" He shouted then charged at Naruto, who was standing again.

An uppercut to the chin and Naruto flew into the air; Kakin grabbed his ankle and slammed him down to the ground. Kakin then raised his leg high over his head and let it down with a heavy drop into Naruto's stomach. _"Naruto-kun..." _Hinata thought weakly in her mind.

"Hey Hinata...!" She turned to see Shikamaru laying about five meters away from him. "I need you to focus your byakugan and look around for anything unusual." Hinata nodded, activated her byakugan and struggled to look around.

Kakin was holding Naruto up by his jacket, "This is too pathetic." Kakin whispered, "I think that I'll finish you off first." He then threw Naruto to the ground. "Prepare to die!" He shouted and did some hand seals, 'Water Style: Snow Coffin!' Then snow swirled around Naruto and formed into a large sphere.

"Well Hinata..., what do you see?"

"There are actually eight other people here!" Hinata was a little shocked and then fainted from the overuse of her chakra.

**Kurenai & Kakashi**

_"How many puppet controllers are there?" _Kakashi questioned to himself as he was dodging and attacking.

"How long is this going to keep up?" Kurenai thought as she beheaded a puppet, only to have its head grow back seconds later.

Kakashi used his sharingan to trace the chakra strings back to the source and then attacked it, with a kunai. Suddenly, it begun to snow and shortly after there was snow everywhere. "Kurenai-chan, be careful we're fight in their territory now." _"Alright I need to end this now."_

**Shikamaru's Team**

"I thought he had too much luck to have been that good." Shikamaru whispered. _"What are you going to do now, Shikamaru?" _Shikamaru thought. Then he put his brain to work.

Poof

The snow sphere disappeared into the snow on the ground, "So, you managed to escape at the last minute." Kakin said.

Naruto was now panting and barely standing behind Kakin. Kakin disappeared then reappeared in front of Naruto and punched him in the stomach and kicked him into the air; and then he did some quick hand seals, 'Water Style: Ice Spikes'. Then spikes made of ice shot out of the snow.

Right before Naruto hit the killer spikes; they were broken and were now dull enough for a person to survive a fall onto them. "What...?" Kakin questioned as to why he was the one that broke the spikes.

"Did you already forget about me?" Shikamaru questioned.

But before Shikamaru could do anything else; a ninth soldier blasted out of the ground, making him loss his concentration and release his jutsu. "Where'd he come from? This wasn't expected." The person knocked him out before disappearing back into the ground.

"Kid, I've changed my mind I'm going to kill your friends first and make you watch." Then wires came out of the trees and Naruto was pulled against a tree and was now tied up.

First Kakin walked over to the unconscious Hinata. "No! Stop…!" Naruto shouted weakly. Kakin then knelt down next to her, No...! No...! You bastard… stop!" Kakin grabbed a hold of Hinata's neck and lifted her up, which made her conscious, "No...!" Kakin's grip on Hinata's neck only got tighter and tighter as Naruto yelled.

Then as Naruto was yelling he did not notice red chakra flowing out of him, "No... No...!" Then Kakin's grip eased up when he felt Naruto's chakra levels escalading. He turned to see Naruto engulfed in red fiery chakra.

Kakin was a little horrified at the sight and then tried his snow coffin attack again trapping Naruto in the circular formation of the snow. "You... you must die now!" He shouted as he continued to hold Hinata by her neck but without that much force.

He tried to close his extended right hand only to feel some thing stopping it from closing. Suddenly the snow sphere was being punctured by beams of chakra.

Boom

The sphere exploded and Naruto was standing with a vicious look on his face and his appearance had changed. He was still wearing his orange jumpsuit and blue sandals but his face had changed into the one that it had been before. The only thing that was different though, was that his hair was crimson red.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered. Then slowly everyone else had regained consciousness but were still unable to move.

_"What happened to Naruto... he's different?" _Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Naruto... you've changed again." Lee said out loud.

_"Whoa..."_ Kiba thought.

"Arp. Arp." Akamaru barked weakly.

"You sense that too, huh... Akamaru? That's not the same Naruto."

_"That's the form Naruto changed into on the last mission but his hair." _Tenten thought.

"This is your last warning..." Naruto commanded, "...put her DOWN!"

"Yeah…and what if I don't?" Kakin questioned.

'...,' Naruto remained silent.

Kakin then smiled, "What if I were to do this instead?" Then he began to tighten his grip on Hinata's neck.

Naruto growled loudly before disappearing, "What...? He wasn't this fast before."

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered as she was choked.

Suddenly five Narutos appeared and four attacked Kakin, "U... zu...ma..ki!" They kicked him straight up causing him to release Hinata and the fifth one caught her. As Kakin flew up a sixth Naruto appeared and shouted "Na..." before kicking him straight down. Before Kakin could hit the ground, two more Narutos appeared, one from behind him and the other in front and they delivered straight kicks to his back and stomach then they shouted, "Ruto...!" Then a last clone appeared right in front of him in mid-air, holding the red and black resengan. He then shouted, "Deadly Rendan!" Then he stuck the attack into Kakin's stomach.

Kakin began to rotate and then was sent flying through six snow clad trees before stopping by smacking into one last tree. The real Naruto was holding a half conscious Hinata when the clones disappeared. His eyes turned back into the peaceful blue as normal, "Hinata-chan..., are you okay?"

Hinata nodded and Naruto rested her on the ground and turned to where Kakin had left an obvious path. Kakin was now barely alive as he managed to shout, "Attack...! (cough)" Before coughing up blood.

Then eight soldiers appeared in front of the path, "Sorry kid. We can't let you go any further."

"You won't get in my way!" Naruto shouted as his eyes became red with the three black lines again.

Five charged at Naruto, only to stop when he disappeared. "You should have run away, because now I'm going to kill you, all!" Naruto shouted viciously while still unseen.

**Kurenai & Kakashi**

"Kurenai-chan, cover me for about two minutes!" Kakashi shouted to Kurenai.

"Okay!" She shouted as she jumped in front of him and Kakashi began to mold his chakra, _"What's he up to?"_

After two minutes Kakashi did some hand seals, 'Forbidden Technique: Water Style: Giant Water Cyclone!" Suddenly all of the snow that had been lying on the ground began to melt, "Kurenai-chan..., get yourself over here, now!" She was a little shocked because she never heard him shout that particular way, let alone at her like that but still, she did as she was told.

The snow that had melted began to swirl around Kakashi and Kurenai. _"Wow...! What's this? I've never seen Kakashi-kun, use such a powerful attack." _Kurenai thought as she stood next to him. The giant cyclone began spinning in a deadly rotation.

Then the cyclone spread out, in a wide range, killing anyone or destroying almost anything that got in its way. The trees that were in the way found that out the hard way as they were being stripped of the leave; some were losing their branches and bark. When the cyclone faded, it seemed like it was raining and there was a rainbow.

"Kakashi-kun, where did you learn that?"

All she got was a grunt and a thud. "Kakashi-kun...?" She turned to see him face down on the ground. She knelt down and turned him on his back, "Kakashi-kun... why...? Why did you use a jutsu that would do this?"

"Because if that kept up then our chakra levels would have..." He cut himself off, to grunt from the pain. Then he fainted before squeaking out, "Go help Naruto and the others."

"Not yet Kakashi-kun, you can't die, you haven't answered... I haven't told you how I feel. No I won't let you die yet." Then she placed the palms of her hand on his chest and began transferring chakra to him.

After a few minutes of that, Kakashi opened his eyes to see Kurenai smiling at him. "Aright Kakashi-kun, now get off of your lazy butt and let's go help Naruto and the others." Kakashi simply nodded as she helped him up.

**Shikamaru's Team**

Naruto made short work of the eight soldiers but still managed to slaughter them brutally. Naruto was now walking over to Kakin who was still sitting down looking at Naruto with horror in his eyes. Naruto gave off an evil smile as he approached him, "Are you ready to die?"

Before Naruto could get any closer another soldier emerged out of the ground and then attacked Naruto. First he caught Naruto's legs while coming out of the ground, twirled him around before throw him at a rock. The soldier did a few hand seals, 'Water Style: Snow Tsunami' with that a giant wave of snow was sent in Naruto's direction.

Kurenai and Kakashi arrived at the area, "Shikamaru, what happened?" Kakashi questioned softly.

"Well, some guy named Kakin showed up as you can see we didn't do so well but then something strange happened to Naruto."

"Strange...? What do you mean?"

"His eyes became red and his appearance change."

Kakashi's eyes blasted open, _'I don't think that this is going to end very well.' _"Where is he now, Shikamaru?"

"He's over there, being pummeled by the snow wave."

When the wave was gone they saw Naruto but he had changed again. He was now looking like the full demon in Hinata's dream and he seemed to be as tall a Kakashi. Everyone was confused except Hinata; she was afraid, _"Naruto-kun..., y... you changed, but you promised me."_

Naruto was standing there with his demoniac red chakra flowing and swirling around him. He clenched his fist before disappearing, "Where'd he go?" The ninth soldier asked himself.

A clone of the demon Naruto appeared right in front of him and shouted "Uzumaki...!" before kicking him on the chin; sending him flying fifty feet into the sky. Then another clone appeared and performed a back flip leg-drop sending the soldier hurtling down then shouted "Naruto...!" Before he was able to hit the ground two more clones appeared holding red and black resengan, the two struck at the same time shouting, "Resengan... Rendan…!" The force of both resengans spinning in opposite direction tore the soldier's body into pieces. Then the blood rained over the area the soldier was over.

Everyone's eyes widened at this, _"This definitely isn't the same Naruto." _Shikamaru thought in astonishment. The Naruto clones disappeared in puffs of smoke and the real one made his way over to Kakin.

"So, you were going to strangle her?"

"What are you talking about, kid-sama?" Kakin added the 'sama' trying to get mercy.

Naruto got a hold of his neck, "I mean her." Naruto pointed at Hinata. He then began to tighten his vice grip causing Kakin to cough up blood. "If anyone so much as touches her... I'll kill them all... and you already touched her." Naruto whispered to Kakin, even though that went for everyone anywhere. His grip got even tighter making Kakin twitch; in a desperate act Kakin tried hitting Naruto's hand. This only made Naruto squeezed even harder causing Kakin's face to turn red and blue.

"Naruto...! Stop that now!" Kakashi demanded.

Naruto turned his head to face him with an angry expression, and simply tightened his grip even more. Hinata could only look on at the demon Naruto, _"Naruto-kun, if this continues I think something bad is going to happen to you." _Hinata thought as tears began to run down her eyes.

"Hinata, use your byakugan and tell me what you see." Kakashi said.

"...O… okay." She sobbed once more, then wiped her eyes of the tears and then activated her byakugan. She looked at Naruto to see raging red and black chakra, swirling into a fox's head.

"What did you see?"

"A... a... fox demon's h... he... head." Hinata stuttered in fear.

_"She saw a fox demon's head? Does this mean...?" _Kakashi thought.

The man was now gasping for air as Naruto continued to tighten his grip while looking back at Kakashi.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Naruto had tightened his grip so much that he squished Kakin's neck as narrow as a straw. The blood was oozing out of his neck, and leaking down Narurto's clenched fist. Naruto allowed his body to drop to the ground before he turned completely to face Kakashi. "Are you satisfied now?" Kurenai questioned as she helped Kakashi stand.

Naruto stared at the ground for a few seconds, and then he stared up and began to sniff the air. He then stared at Kurenai, "...No." Then he disappeared.

About an hour later everyone was now able to walk and they were heading to where Naruto rushed off to. When they got there they saw the three missing ninjas torn to shreds and blood was everywhere in the area; there wasn't even anything for wild animals to eat. They continued to look around and saw Naruto sitting down, leaning against a tree, his appearance was now back to normal and he was unconscious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please read and review


	7. Is It Really Betrayal

Okay for the people that have been reading and maybe confused. The Kyuubi made a reincarnate, mixed with Naruto and himself, hence he's evil, has Kyuubi's chakra but looks something like Naruto and uses his moves. But nobody in the story knows that yet. and about this chapter it kind of brutal so if you like this story but don't like too much violence like people getting stabbed in the face skip over the part when Naruto is walking home but otherwise enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter Seven: Is It Really Betrayal?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you think is happening to Naruto?" Kakashi asked after informing Tsunade what happened on the mission.

"Well, from what you tell me I think it's that fox demon sealed in him." Tsunade responded.

"What? How…?"

"Well, you did say that Naruto's chakra became red right? And also from what Hinata saw. I'd say it is that fox demon." _"But how could it possibly do that, if it's sealed?" _Tsunade thought. "We need to keep a close eye on Naruto."

"Right..." Kakashi said before disappearing out of the Hokage's office.

**Naruto's Dream**

Naruto woke up in the same dark lime-greenish room, that the Kyuubi was sealed in. **"Well..., how do you like this new power?"**

"What?" Naruto shouted after turning to face the cage with the large red eyes.

**"Oh you don't remember. This should jog your memory..."**

Suddenly, a blue circle formed around Naruto; before Naruto knew what was happening he was being shocked by lightening. Then Naruto began recalling the last two missions he was on. On the first mission he saw himself slaughtering Yamcha; then on the second, he saw himself become completely different, and destroy the soldiers from the snow village along with the missing ninjas.

When the shocking stopped Naruto fell to the ground onto his hands and knees. "What was that? Was that... me?

**"Of course it was you."**

_"No it couldn't be... I'm not like that." _"No! That wasn't me!" Naruto shouted as he got up to his knees.

**"But... it was you. You are the only one who could possess my chakra."**

This fact shocked Naruto and his eyes popped _"But why would I kill them…, like that?" _"I've used your chakra before; why would I be doing things like that?"

**"Because if you recall you almost died..., I can't let you die, at least not while I'm sealed inside you or else I'd die. I realize that as long as you have people to protect, you will always put your sorry life on the line... so I've decided to take these people away from you."**

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

**"I'm going to have you finish what I started thirteen years ago..., and destroy this village along with all your friends." **Kyuubi's wide smile then stretched across and up to his eyes.

"So... so, what does that mean?"

**"That means every other that time you use my chakra, some of your immortal soul joins me in this forsaken prison and most of it is already in here."**

"What does that mean?"

**"You, stupid brat! That means the next time my chakra's released, you'll become a demon, under my orders and you and I can watch as… you continue what I started." **The Kyuubi chuckled.

_"That explains that dream that I had. Then, that means that I might kill my friends." _Naruto thought, "Hinata-chan..., Shikamaru, Sakura-chan, Kiba, Akamaru, fuzzy-brow, Kakashi-sensei, Tenten, Kurenai-sensei..." Naruto whispered.

**"Stop whispering those people's names. It makes me sick to see this…, compassion."**

"Oh yeah…, I just won't use your chakra anymore, that's all."

**"Baka! It's too late to try and fight it; I can easily change you now if I wanted to."**

_"That's bad." _Naruto thought.

**"I'll do it when you aren't expecting it!" **Kyuubi informed Naruto before laughing.

"_That's really bad." _As he laughed Naruto began to disappear, "No...! You can't do that!" were Naruto's last words before he vanished out of the room.

**Konoha Hospital**

Naruto popped up into a sitting position holding his hands to his face and sweating. _"Is that really going to happen, to me?" _After he thought that; he got a strong jolt of pain in his stomach; he held it as he fell back to the bed on his back and began rolling left to right.

When the pain stopped Naruto was on the floor, _"What am I going to do?" _He thought as he stood up to his feet, "I have to leave the village before something bad happens."

Naruto changed and walked over to the door. He began to reach for the knob when the door flew open, hitting him in the nose and sent him rolling into the corner out of sight, "Naruto... I have something for..." Sakura didn't finish, "Where'd he go?" She walked in holding a basket of fruits.

"Naruto... where are you?" Sakura asked loudly as she walked over to the bed. She placed the basket on the bed and as she turned around still looking around for Naruto.

"Sa... Sakura-chan..." Naruto struggled out.

"Naruto..." she turned to where the sound came from, but didn't see anything, "Naruto, stop playing around; where are you?" Sakura walked closer to where the voice came from; she looked in the corner to see Naruto unconscious on his head, with a nosebleed, "Naruto..."

Sakura helped him over to the bed and set him down, "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Yeah, it's just a nosebleed."

"But you were unconscious."

"No... No..., I'm fine."

"Okay"

"So, what are you doing here, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm just playing delivery-girl."

"What do you mean?"

"I came to give you this basket."

"Really…! Who is it from?"

"Hinata..."

"Oh I'll have to tha..." Naruto didn't finish and his face became sad and he stared at the basket.

"What wrong Naruto?"

"Naruto... Naruto…?"

Naruto twitched and snapped out of it, "Sorry about that Sakura-chan. Nothing's wrong."

"Okay. So, where were you going?"

"When…?"

"When you were about to leave. Before I came in."

"No where; just on a stroll."

"O...okay"

"So, why didn't Hinata-chan come?"

"She had a little mission."

Naruto and Sakura had a short conversation before Kakashi entered the room, "Hello Naruto..., Sakura."

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura responded.

"Kakashi-sensei... hi" Naruto answered his greeting.

"Sakura, do you mind letting me and Naruto talk alone for a while?" Kakashi requested.

"Okay." Sakura agreed and then left the room.

"Naruto, has anything strange been happening with you?"

Naruto turned his face to the bed he was sitting on before asking sadly, "What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I mean like in the last two missions... have you felt strange?"

"Kakashi, you were there…, did I really do that to those people?"

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

Naruto directed his sight at Kakashi, "I mean did I kill them... like that?" He asked with teary eyes. Kakashi stared down, with his one eye, "Well Kakashi-sensei?"

'...,' Kakashi remained silent.

"Thanks for the answer Kakashi-sensei." Naruto leaned back on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"Naruto..., yes you did do that to those people and now we fear the worst."

"And, what's that?"

"That Kyuubi may be released."

"No..."

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

"The Kyuubi can communicate with me. I'm sure he can't escape but his personality can."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi was very much confused.

"He's afraid that I might die trying to protect what I love, hence, killing him ,too; so for last two missions that I've used his chakra, he's been draining my soul into the prison he's sealed in."

"What? Are you serious Naruto?" Kakashi's one exposed eye expressed all the emotion that he was feeling.

"Yeah, he said his chakra only needs to be released one more time before I change completely and there's nothing I can do to stop him."

"Why not just stop using his chakra?"

"He said that he can release it himself, when ever he wants to."

"I see." Kakashi returned to his calm position.

Naruto sat up quickly, "What's going to happen now, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I don't know. You stay here and try to rest; I'll go speak with Hokage-sama." Kakashi then disappeared.

**Hokage's Office**

"So the fox demon wants to take Naruto's soul." Tsunade said.

"Yeah… what are we going to do?"

"I want you to keep a close eye on him. If he changes don't try to take him on yourself call for reinforcement. The others should report back from their missions later tonight. Understood?"

"Understood…" Kakashi answered before walking out.

_"Naruto..., what's happening to you?"_

**Later That Day**

Naruto couldn't get any rest from when Kakashi asked him to stay, to when Kakashi had returned and left again. _"How could I let this happen? How am I going to avoid this?" _

The sun was going down and Naruto was now standing up outside of the hospital, thinking about what Kyuubi said to him. Naruto started on his way to his house, and decided to take a short-cut. Suddenly, he was ambushed by six bandits, "Give us all you got." One of them shouted.

Naruto ignored them and continued to walk passed them staring at the ground, "Hey, get back here!" Another shouted as they ran behind him.

When one caught up with him; he grabbed Naruto's shoulder, but he still didn't raise his head, "Stop right there! Didn't you us?" He shouted in Naruto's face.

"Let go of me." Naruto whispered as the other bandits surrounded him.

_"What are you doing, Naruto?" _Kakashi thought as he watched the bandits, from his hiding spot.

Naruto raised his head to show red eyes, with three black lines swirled around his pupils. The bandit stared into Naruto's eyes and as if he saw his own brutal death he fell to the ground in fear, "Please! I'm sorry!" The bandit pleaded.

"You had your chance." Naruto whispered before grabbing his throat viciously, with his left hand. Naruto raised his other hand to the bandit's face and his nails grew and his hands became claws. Naruto stabbed the bandit's face with his nails; the bandit began screaming and gasping as the blood trickled down his face.

"Help me...! Help me plea..." he was cut off when Naruto's grip around his throat tightened immediately cutting off his breathing. Naruto began making a fist, while the claws were still lodged in the bandit's face, tearing the skin off when he pulled his hand away and exposing a bloody skull; with the same bloody fist he punch the bandit, bashing in his skull.

_"So, what Naruto said was true." _Kakashi thought before disappearing.

Naruto turned to the other five bandits, and with clenched fists he attacked and killed the last of them. Naruto stabbed the first bandit in his chest with his left claw and ripped out his heart; he disappeared tripped the another with a leg sweep; he jumped on the head of another and cracked his neck by twisting his body. Naruto quickly appeared in front of another and kick both his knees backwards and broke them and then stabbed him in the forehead with a kunai. There was a bandit that was running away but he was stopped when he was stabbed by a flying kunai to the back of his head.

The last bandit that Naruto tripped earlier was trying to run away but was stopped when Naruto appeared in front of him, making him fall down. He looked up at Naruto, "I'm so sorry; please forgive me!" The bandit shouted.

Naruto turned around making the bandit think that he was letting him go, 'Kage Bunshin no jutsu' and seven more Narutos appeared; two jumped on the tops of two buildings opposite each other; another clone jumped high into the sky; four surrounded the bandit and kicked him straight up shouting, "U... zu...ma... ki...!". The clone that jumped into the sky drop kicked the bandit in the head and shouted, "Na...!"; the two clones on the roof tops leapt at him and did straight kicks to his stomach and back, "Ruto...!" The real Naruto was waiting on the ground holding the red and black resengan. The real Naruto struck the bandit in the stomach and shouted, "Deadly Rendan!" The attack sent him flying into a store's wall and cracking it, leaving a crater.

Naruto snapped to his regular self and he looked around at the dead bandits, "Did... did I do this?" Naruto ran to his house looking at the blood on his hands.

When he got home he went to his bathroom and washed the blood off of his hands. When the blood was gone he stared at himself in the mirror with tired eyes; he bent over to wash his face. When he dried his face with his discarded jacket; he looked in the mirror and saw himself in his demon form. He was shocked to see the demon him staring at back with a smile, "What do you want?" Naruto questioned the demon.

The demon's face became an infuriated one, "I want to be free." The demon answered with a deep voice.

"You can't! I won't let you!" Naruto shouted before punching the mirror breaking it; he removed his bloody fist and washed it off, before going to bed.

**Hokage's Office**

"Are you serious, Kakashi?" The Hokage questioned with wide open eyes.

"Yes. Though I only saw him kill one I heard the others screaming, so I'm sure they didn't survive." Kakashi reported.

_"Naruto, what exactly is going on with you?"_ The Hokage thought, "I want you all to bring him in... Kakashi; Kurenai; Neji; Tenten; Lee; Kiba; Akamaru; Hinata; Ino and Shikamaru."

"What if he puts up a struggle?" Kurenai asked.

"Then do your best to get him unconscious; I don't want him dead unless it's necessary..., understood?" Tsunade paused for a second, "You're dismissed." Then everyone left the room.

**Naruto's Room**

"Ahhh..." Naruto was screaming and holding his stomach as he ran to the bathroom. _"What am I going to do? Should I run away before Kyuubi has a chance? I'll have to leave but first I've got to finish this up." _Naruto thought before letting out a loud, long fart.

When Naruto was done blazing up his butt; he was packing a backpack, _"What am I going to do when I'm out there?" _Naruto thought as he looked out the window and placed the bag on his back, _"I'll miss this village, I'll miss my friends; I'll miss you, Hinata-chan." _He thought as he walked towards the window.

**The Street of Konoha**

"Hinata, come here I want to talk to you." Kurenai said from the back of the group.

"Yes…, Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked when she got to the back of the group.

"Hinata, if it comes down to having to take Naruto by force you won't hesitate…, will you?"

Hinata was shocked and then blushed, "What do you mean, sensei?"

"I mean…, I know that you like Naruto and I want to make sure that you won't hesitate if Naruto tries to run."

"I... I don't know."

"Well, just keep this in mind: it's for the best because if he gets away, he may do things that he'll regret also, it will completely ruin his dreams."

Hinata stared at the ground as they walked with a gap away from the group. "Sensei, you're right. I won't hesitate." Hinata said with a thick blush on her face, _"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll protect you and your dreams, even if it means beating you up." _Hinata thought as she stared at the sky, filled with stars.

When the team got to Naruto's house; they saw Naruto jump out of the window onto a roof, "He's on the move!" Kakashi shouted and they ran at ninja speed following him, "Neji, Hinata get in front." They did as they were told, "Naruto...!" Kakashi shouted even louder.

Naruto looked back to see his friends running behind him, _"Why are you guys following me?" _Naruto thought before throwing three smoke booms. Neji and Hinata used their byakugan to guide the group through the smokescreen.

_"Damn it! Why are you guys following me?" _Naruto thought, 'Kage Bunshin no jutsu' then fifty Naruto's appeared before they all of them scattered in different directions.

"Neji, Hinata, where'd the real Naruto go?" Kakashi shouted.

"Follow us!" Neji shouted. Hinata and Neji then jumped onto the roof and followed the real Naruto who was concealed by thirty-six clones.

The clones turned to face the group, while the real Naruto ran away, "Get ready everyone!" Neji shouted.

Everyone took out all of the clones easily, on account, that Naruto didn't want to hurt anyone, _"This could cause us more trouble." _Kakashi thought as even more clones appeared, "Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, go and find the real Naruto!" Kakashi ordered and they were gone.

**Naruto**

_"Why did they follow me? Did they know that I was going to run away? No..., couldn't be. Then how...?" _Naruto thought with eyes closed, until he fell into an alley. "Ouch... Where did this come from?" Naruto questioned as he rubbed his head.

Naruto stood up and brushed himself off before he jumped back onto the roof simply to fall back into the alley after he saw Shikamaru, Neji and Hinata standing in front of him, "Ouch...! Where'd you guys come from?" Naruto shouted as he got up.

"So, baa-chan Tsunade wants me to come to her office." Naruto nodded holding his chin, after being informed about why they were chasing him.

"Right... so, are you going to come along?" Neji questioned.

Naruto let his arms down as he stared at the ground thinking. "I'm sorry but with the way I am; I just can't come with you." Naruto whispered.

"Why Naruto-kun...?" Hinata asked stepping forward.

Naruto stared into her lavender eyes, "I... I just can't or I may hurt you and the others!" Naruto said before turning his head away from her, with clenched fists.

"Come on Naruto; quit being so troublesome and let's get going!" Shikamaru shouted with his hands in his pockets.

"I can't."

"Well, in that case..." Neji paused as he got into his fighting stance, "...we'll have to do this the hard way, Naruto." Neji finished before he activated his byakugan.

"Umm... what are you talking...?" Naruto was cut off by Neji trying to punch him in the face. Naruto dodged it by jumping back, "Hey what are you doing? I almost fell into that alley again!"

"We were ordered to take you in, with words or by force, and your causing me to use force. I hoped that it wouldn't end this way but... you're causing me to have no other choice."

"Oh... then in that case." Naruto tried to run but was caught in Shikamaru's, 'Shadow Entrapment jutsu' "Ahh... why can't I move?" Naruto grunted.

"Naruto, we have to get you to the Hokage's office." Shikamaru commented.

Suddenly, Naruto began screaming in pain, Shikamaru released his jutsu and Naruto fell to the ground holding his stomach. "Ahh... run away... run away from me!" Naruto demanded only to be denied by his concerned friends, "Why... don't you...?"

Then blue chakra began leaking out of his body. The chakra continued to leak out until it gradually became red and black. The chakra swirled into a half of a sphere, which stayed up for a few seconds.

**Kakashi's Team**

"Wow! I didn't know Naruto could be this annoying!" Ino shouted as she pounded through the Naruto clones.

Suddenly, all of the Naruto clones disappeared in puffs of smoke; Kakashi turned to where Shikamaru and the others ran off to, "Everyone let's go!" Kakashi shouted.

**Naruto**

When the swirling half sphere disappeared, Naruto was standing up straight in his half demon state, with his hair changed. Naruto started to lift his left hand to look at it, while he was looking down; Shikamaru quickly caught him with his jutsu. Naruto looked up at Shikamaru, who looked like he was having trouble holding Naruto, "Quick Neji, Hinata... knock him out; I don't know how long I can hold him!" Shikamaru shouted.

Hinata remembered what Kurenai said and she attacked with her byakugan along with Neji. Neji and Hinata had no trouble attacking Naruto, quickly sealing up all of his tenketsu or so they thought. Naruto simply stood there and from what Hinata and Neji could see all of Naruto's tenketsu were sealed, "Hey, what did you two do?" Shikamaru barked.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, thinking that they did a pretty nice job.

Neji turned to him and whispered "Yeah. From what I can see: he can't use a little of his strength or even move."

"Yeah... then, why is he still struggling?"

"What?" Hinata and Neji were confused and they turned back to Naruto, who wasn't moving at all, "That can't be!" Neji was shocked.

Naruto then raised his lowered head and stared at Shikamaru; he flinched a little after looking into Naruto's eyes but still managed to hold his jutsu. Then Naruto, to the surprise of Hinata, Shikamaru and Neji, took a step forward, and then another, and another, and another until he was in Shikamaru's face.

Naruto vanished and reappeared behind Shikamaru and then delivering a clubbing leg drop to Shikamaru's left shoulder, which brought him to his knees, then Naruto raised his claw and was about to strike him dead but his other hand intervened, grabbing his wrist.

Then Naruto held his head and backed away from the wounded Shikamaru, who was holding his shoulder. "I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted as he jerked his body back and forth, "I won't let you kill my friends!" He shouted but the two tones were different, one was deeper then the other.

When he stopped moving and glared at the ground, he looked up to show that he was still of his half demon form. Naruto walked over to Neji and Hinata, who were behind Shikamaru; the two charged at Naruto. Hinata took the lead and did a leg sweep, Naruto jumped and avoided it but was greeted by a straight kick to the stomach by Neji; he didn't go far and landed on his feet.

He vanished in a magical manner and reappeared behind Neji before delivering a reverse spinning back kick to the side of Neji's face and knocking him out. Naruto turned to face Hinata and Shikamaru, who was now trying to standing and holding his shoulder, "Hinata-chan..., are you really going to fight me?" Naruto questioned with a smug smile on his face.

Hinata answered by activating her byakugan and getting ready to fight, "Naruto, what are you doing?" Shikamaru shouted.

Naruto's face became an angry one, before he charged for Shikamaru, but Hinata got in the way. He avoided her by jumping over her, towards Shikamaru but she tried to strike Naruto in the leg with her jyuken. Naruto felt the pain for a second but continued to Shikamaru and delivered a jump kick to his face, instantly knocking him out.

Naruto then turned to a confused Hinata, "Are you wondering why your jyuken isn't working on me?"

Hinata gasped as she continued to stand ready to fight but still confused, "You know..., this boy trapped... Naruto. He really likes you." The half demon commented with his deep voice.

_"Naruto-kun..., you're trapped inside of your own body? What's happening with you?" _Hinata thought, _"I'll have to help you Naruto-kun, no matter what!"_

"In fact for me..., he likes you too much and that's not good for me." This was now Kyuubi talking, through the reincarnate, in Naruto's new voice. Suddenly, Naruto began holding his head and grunting softly, "Stop resisting you brat!" He whispered viciously.

Then Naruto looked up at Hinata with multi-colored eyes: blue, red and black, "Hinata-chan..., run!" was the last thing the human half of Naruto could say before being taken control of.

_"I sorry Naruto-kun, I can't do that." _Hinata thought as she got ready to fight her love.

The half demon Naruto was now starring at Hinata, "Are you ready?" He asked.

**Kakashi's Team**

Kakashi, Tenten, Kiba & Akamaru, Kurenai, Lee and Ino were running as fast as they could, to where they saw Hinata's group ran but what they did not know was that Naruto changed his direction and Kakashi's group was headed in the wrong direction.

**Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata were charging at each other, Naruto tried to punch her but she sidestepped and avoided; she then attacked Naruto's arms and chest with her jyuken, at break neck speed. When Naruto tried to stop her by kicking up at her with his left leg, she stepped back and avoided it, and then began an attack on his elevated leg. She ended her attack with a leg sweep on the only leg keeping Naruto up and he fell hard to ground.

Naruto struggled to his feet and then charged at Hinata, _"I'm sorry for this, Naruto-kun." _Then Hinata gave Naruto an uppercut to the chin then attacked his heart, but with no intent on killing him. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, until he began to fall; and as he fell Hinata backed away.

As he laid face down on the ground; he was twitching, "Naruto-kun... ahh..!" Hinata let out a short scream when she saw him practically sink into the rooftop but was cut off before the scream could get any longer or louder. She was cut off by Naruto, lightly but fiercely grabbing her neck; his grip tightened a little as he lifted her off of the ground.

**Kakashi's Team**

Arp. Arp. Arp.

"Are you sure, Akamaru?" Kiba questioned his dog.

Growl... Arp.

"Hey! Everyone... wait!"

Everyone stopped and turned to face Kiba and his dog, "What is it, Kiba?" Kurenai asked.

"Akamaru, is sure that he heard Hinata scream but just for a short time."

"Which way did it come form?"

"That way...!" Kiba pointed to where the group came from. Everyone was really shocked to see that they just passed it. "Well then, let's go, now!" Kiba barked as they ran full-tilt to where Kiba pointed.

**Hinata**

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto called as he brought her face right in front of his and also loosening his grip on her neck, "Hinata-chan..., I need you."

Hinata was shocked to hear this and began to hold his hand as he let her down. When Naruto released her neck she was still holding onto his hand with both hers, "W... what do you mean?" Hinata stared into his evil eyes awaiting an answer.

"I... I mean I need you... to love me Hinata-chan!" Naruto blurted out.

Hinata was shocked when she heard this, "Naruto-k... kun, I don't think tha... that I'm ready... for tha... that." Hinata stuttered.

Naruto simply glared at her and then he pushed her to the ground causing her to let go of his hand. As Hinata sat there staring at Naruto with her plain yet emotional eyes; Naruto got down to his knees and pushed her onto her back. Hinata was now lying on the ground, looking like a helpless girl, simply staring at Naruto.

Naruto then hovered over her body, "Why don't you resist me?"

'...,' Hinata didn't answer but simply stared at him expecting the worst.

"Damn it! This is happening to you and you don't do anything!" Naruto shouted while still hovering over her, "Why don't you struggle or try to run?"

"...Be... because it's what you need." She hesitated.

Naruto got up off of her quickly and she sat up holding one of her hands to her mouth and the the other one her chest, "Ahhh... Naruto... you damn... BASTARD!" The half demon Naruto shouted before a pillar of red and black chakra circled around him.

Neji and Shikamaru finally awakened starring back and forth between the pillar and Hinata, who was sitting so close to it just starring.

**Kakashi's Team**

"Wow! Do you sense that?" Ino shouted as the group ran.

"No need to sense it Ino." Kiba replied.

"What do... you mean?"

Kiba pointed forward and Ino looked to where he was pointing to see a giant pillar of chakra, "What...! Whose chakra is that!"

**Kyuubi's Prison**

**"How's the view?" **Kyuubi taunted and laughed at Naruto from behind the bars.

"Why? Why? Why?" Naruto shouted trying to take back his body.

**"Give that a break kid! Don't you see that I've already won?"**

Then the same blue circle appeared around Naruto and he was then shocked until he fell unconscious.

**Kakashi's Team**

They arrived at the pillar of chakra right before it faded away to reveal Naruto in his full demon form, glaring at the ground with clenched fists, "Hinata-sama, get away from him!" Neji shouted but Hinata didn't listen because she was in shock.

"Neji, Shikamaru; what happened here?" Kakashi questioned.

"Naruto didn't want to go in without a fight and ended up turning into this." Neji reported.

"I see, listen up! We've got no other choice but to take Naruto down!" Kakashi shouted. Everyone's eyes widen at Kakashi's order, but soon understood when they saw him attack Naruto.

Kakashi punched Naruto square in the forehead but there was no response from Naruto; he didn't fly away; he didn't fall down and he didn't budge. Kakashi's eye was in disbelief but was notified when Naruto disappeared, "How..? Where'd he go?" _" I guess that there's no way I can hold back on this one..." _Kakashi thought sadly.

_"Wow! Was Naruto always this fast and when did he get such a good sense of fashion?" _Ino asked herself. She then was shocked and fell back on her rear when Naruto reappeared in her face; she then became afraid when Naruto grabbed her throat and held his tight grip. Ino gasped as she grabbed his arm and began struggling.

Naruto was forced to release his grip, when Rock Lee intervened with a whirlwind kick; Naruto avoided it and tried to punch Lee in his chin but Lee barely got out of the way, "I see Naruto, you force me to remove my weights.

Lee took them off and began speeding towards Naruto at lightening speed and then jumped high into the sky. Naruto placed his hands into the pockets of his coat and then sidestepped to the left to avoid Lee's jump kick; Lee then tried a reverse leg sweep after landing but Naruto jumped over it and used a leg drop. Lee avoided it but saw that Naruto was serious when there was a crater left behind where Naruto had struck.

Rock Lee then released the first gate and his strength and speed were doubled and he charged at Naruto even faster than he did the first time. He tried to kick Naruto but Naruto grabbed his foot and held it; Lee tried a spinning kick while Naruto was still holding his leg but he missed; and was pulled to the ground when Naruto pulled him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach.

As Lee stayed on the ground, Naruto stared at him with his demon eyes; but before Lee could look up at Naruto, Kakashi appeared with his sharingan exposed and attempted a leg sweep but Naruto jumped away, "Listen! Nobody hold back on Naruto now! He's serious so we should be to!" Kakashi shouted. While Kakashi said this Lee fainted.

Then Kakashi begin to conjure up his chidori to his right hand. Kakashi then charged at Naruto, who didn't seem to want to move until; he vanished causing Kakashi's attack to go to waste. _"How can he be so fast?" _Kakashi thought before ducking down to avoid a swinging kick from Naruto, who was behind him. Naruto quickly converted the swing kick into a leg drop but Kakashi simply rolled out of the way and then jumped far to the left.

Naruto turned to Kurenai, who was blowing a fire dragon at him. Naruto walked through the fire; he and his clothes weren't getting singed at all. Naruto walked up to Kurenai and was about punch the confused jounin but his arm encountered a leg drop from Kakashi, who after landing kicked him right in the gut. Naruto simply stood there unaffected, _"I guess I seriously can't hold back in this fight!"_ Naruto grabbed Kakashi's leg and swung him around twice before launching him at Kurenai, who had backed away. She used her body as a cushion and stopped Kakashi journey prematurely, "Thanks Kurenai..." Kakashi said as he quickly got off of her. He looked down at her to see she was unconscious, "Oh... you're unconscious. I'll thank you later." Kakashi got up to see that Naruto was now heading for Hinata. Suddenly, Lee jumped onto the scene, about to deliver his own leg drop. Naruto raised his arm and blocked it with is forearm. Naruto grabbed Lee's leg and swung him straight to the ground.

Then Kiba and Akamaru appeared about to deliver their 'Gatsuuga' but Naruto avoided Akamaru's and stopped Kiba's by hold his hand out and catching Kiba by the head. Naruto held Kiba up by his hair and punched him twice, with his right hand. The first time he punched him he held his hair and the second time he punched him, he let go and Kiba was sent flying. Akamaru rushed over to the unconscious Kiba.

Naruto continued his walk to Hinata; then Ino tried to punch him in the face but he took a step back and dodged it. Then Tenten came in with a jump kick but Naruto side-stepped. Ino tried a cartwheel kick but Naruto grabbed her leg and held her upside down, "Ahhh... put me down Naruto!" Ino demanded but Naruto didn't listen. Then he dropped her on head when he avoided a straight kick from Tenten. Naruto tried to punch her but she avoided it by doing three back flips.

Tenten revealed two scrolls from her pouch and leapt into the sky, 'Rising Twin Dragon' a large long blast of weapons rained down upon Naruto. He simply stared up at Tenten; and, to her it looked like the weapons were just going through him.

When she landed Naruto was already in her face about to grab her throat but before he could, a kunai stabbed him in his arm. He turned to see Kakashi staring at him. He growled quickly but then came back to his senses when Tenten kick him in the stomach; he didn't budge but still held his arm with the kunai lodged deep into it.

Tenten was shocked and then unleashed punch after punch and kick after kick, but Naruto still wasn't being affected by her attacks. Naruto then glared at her as she continued to punch and kick; but that was brought to an abrupt end when Naruto struck her across her face.

Naruto removed the kunai and threw it on the ground before attacking. 'Kage Bunshin no jutsu' there were now six Kakashi s. This made Naruto stop and place his hands into his coat pockets. Naruto took a look at Hinata, who was now standing and staring at him. Then Naruto took a glance a Neji, who was now guarding her. He took a short look at Shikamaru who standing ready to fight, even though he possibly had a broken shoulder.

Naruto then struck a stance never seen before: he dropped down on one bent leg, and one leg stretched out to the right; his right arm straight down and his hand touching the ground. The other arm was raised and bent with the palm of his hand facing his face.

Kakashi observed this with his sharingan and he and his clones struck the same stance. Naruto attacked and Kakashi and his clones followed. They were all doing the same thing until Naruto began throwing blows. Naruto was about to punch and a Kakashi clone was going to do the same thing but Naruto punched the ground and bent his back backwards and knocked the clone with his heel. Another Kakashi clone was about to try to trip Naruto off of his hands but Naruto grabbed the clones head with his feet then Naruto bent forward and slammed the clone's head into the ground. Naruto got up by jumping and punched one in the face; and kicked a clone that was rather far away.

Naruto then grabbed the last clone by the neck and the real one stood far away. The clone tried to attack but was kept still with a tight grip that got even tighter when it tried to move. Kakashi stared into Naruto's eyes and was shocked at what he saw; he tried to look away but could not keep the image that he saw away.

Naruto got tired of fighting and then his grip on the clone's neck tightened until the clone disappeared. Naruto turned to Hinata and continued his to walk towards her. Before he could get there Neji stood in the way, with an activated byakugan. Naruto got pissed but still didn't want to fight so he made a clone, which attacked Neji.

Neji thought that the clone was going to be easy to take out but was mistaken when the clone proved more of a challenge than he thought. Naruto walked straight up to Hinata; she looked scared to see him standing in front of her, "You..., why didn't you resist me?"

Hinata stared at the ground and blushed, the demon Naruto raised her head up with his finger, "...and don't lie to me because... I'll know."

"Umm... Be... because I..."

"Is it that you love this boy?"

Hinata continued to look at him and simply nodded. Then the demon Naruto felt an ache in his chest and he showed it when he placed his hand there, _"What's that? It seems like he's..." _Kakashi didn't finish but simply watched.

Naruto backed off holding his chest; he fell to his knees holding his chest. This lack of concentration caused the clone to loss its edge and was taken out. Neji quickly took the clone out and charged at Naruto. He kicked him in the head and sent him flying off of the roof. Hinata watched him fly off the roof and then dropped to her knees when he was out of sight, _"Hmm... That was interesting. Is that a weakness...?" _Kakashi thought.

Kakashi created some shadow clones to help everyone, while the real rushed to the edge of the roof but Naruto wasn't there. _"Damn it! He got away. Wait!" _Kakashi turned around to see Naruto kneeling down on the other side of the roof holding his chest. Naruto was different again this time his hair was red mixed with strands of blonde hair; he wore his orange jacket with the black pants of the demon; his nails were still long and that was all Kakashi could see. Until Naruto turned around to show that, his whiskers were still defined and his face still looked vicious but his eyes were red, black and blue again.

He was standing up looking at Kakashi and everyone; but when he glanced at Hinata his chest began to hurt even more and he disappeared without a trace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
okay if you're reading this then you've never read my story before or you really like it. anyway, my point is that I've read over my story again and either made correction here and there or added some things here and there.. Enjoy as I continue to fix up.


	8. Gone For Now

thanks for the reviews. Also to hoty: Sorry but I'm not going to stop making up jutsu; it's fun to explore my imagination so no. And I know it's shinobi; I put shin obi cause I was just messing around. When in the world was there a gun in the story  
AuroraStarPhoenix: yes there are  
a pen name that no one has: if you feel that way then i'll try my best to make the whole story less convienent and also, the story is made up  
IronNaruto: I look forward to reading it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Eight: Gone For Now  
­---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So he put up a struggle and you guys didn't manage to stop him?" Tsunade asked before letting out a big sigh.

"Yes... but I don't think that he left the village just yet." Kakashi reported.

"Really... well everyone one that is can still fight get a good nights rest, because you're going after him in the morning."

"But, Tsunade-sama..." Kurenai didn't finish, because Tsunade glared at her, "Never mind."

**Konoha Hosipital**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru were walking in the hall of the hospital, going to pay a visit to their wounded friends.

"I can't believe that Naruto would do this something like that." Sakura said, after being informed by Ino, about what happened, "So he just beat everyone up?"

"Yeah... that wasn't the same goof-ball Naruto; he was different... he was more like a demon like." Ino responded.

"I wonder why."

_"How could I just let him do that to me?" _Kiba thought as he got clips of how Naruto beat him so easily.

"That Naruto..., I ought to." Sakura grunted.

_"Why is it that they're speaking down about Naruto-kun already? Don't they know that he could have easily finished us all off but didn't" _Hinata defended Naruto in her mind.

"If he got so much power, than he should use it to bring back Sasuke-kun, that... Naruto…!" Sakura shouted.

"Hey yeah he should!" Ino realized and joined Sakura in belittling Naruto, "That punk, Naruto!"

They continued to spit their rude words, until Hinata couldn't take their words anymore, "Who are you two to talk about Naruto-kun that way!" Hinata shouted, "It's not like he has a choice."

The two became silent Neji, Akamaru and Kiba remind silent as he listened to the girl's conversation, "What do you mean, Hinata?" Ino asked a little enraged because she was told off by someone so silent.

"He told me himself, or at least I saw it in his eyes." Hinata paused, "When I stared at his eyes I saw the real Naruto stuck inside there, I don't know why... but he's stuck in his own body!"

Hinata turned and ran away, but bumped into someone. She looked up to see Kakashi with a happy, though unseen face, "Hinata..., you're right." Kakashi said as he titled his head a little.

"What…, you mean what she said is true?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Yes." Then they went to the empty waiting room.

**Waiting Room**

They were sitting in the bright room, and Kakashi told them what he knew about how and why Naruto was acting the way he was.

"So, that fox demon sealed inside of him is the cause of this?" Sakura stared at the ground.

"Yeah...," Kakashi assured.

"And we went and insulted him like that." Ino was now sorry for what she said about Naruto.

Kiba didn't contribute to the conversation but instead, was quiet and even distanced to the corner; as he stared out the window at the stars with Akamaru in his jacket. Hinata saw this and went to sit next to him, "Kiba-kun...?" Hinata called, with her hands behind her back and bent at the waist a little, with a smile.

"Huh...," Kiba was confused, as he stared at her posture.

"Can I sit down?"

Kiba nodded and blushed a little when she sat down.

"Kiba-kun, why are you over here by yourself?"

'...,' Kiba was silent for a while, "...Because I just can't win."

"What do you mean? No body was able to win against Naruto-kun."

"It's not just that I didn't win. It's just that, Naruto keeps getting fortune and I can't even beat him."

"Well Kiba-kun, don't you think that it's time Naruto-kun got a break. I mean his life wasn't that good, if you forgot."

Kiba turned his vision to the ground, "That's true. I guess, I was just being a little selfish but then, their still is only one thing that I still want but it seems like Naruto just keeps stealing away from me."

"What's that?" Hinata said as she titled her head to see him and show a smile to brighten his spirit.

"Well that something's... well... it's..."

"What is it, Kiba-kun? You can tell me."

"Okay... it's your love." This information made Hinata's smile reform into a frown, "How do you feel?"

"Well... umm... Kiba-kun I..." Hinata stuttered as she blushed, "I... I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you."

Kiba was shocked for a second but didn't freak out. He smiled, "What was I trying to do anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't be jealous of one of my best friends. I'm sorry for telling you that, Hinata-chan." Kiba stood up with a smile on his face, "I guess there are just some things that just can't be helped, besides that just means that you don't have good taste in men, because I look way better than, Naruto!" Kiba laughed as he held his hand out to help Hinata up.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Kakashi said loudly, "We all have to get some serious rest for tomorrow because first thing in the morning, we're back after Naruto. Are there any questions, before you're all dismissed?"

"Yeah…!" Kiba shouted, "Is Kurenai-sensei coming?"

"She can't."

"Why not…?" Hinata asked softly.

"It turns out, that she has another mission especially for her, and so, she can't come."

"I have one more question." Sakura asked.

"What's that Sakura?"

"Can I tag along on your mission?"

"Sure." Kakashi assured her that she could go, with the closing of his eye, "Okay everyone's dismissed.

**Naruto**

Naruto was walking through a messy alley still groaning from the pain in his chest; he fell to his knees holding his chest until finally the pain stopped and Naruto's appearance changed to normal and he began faint. _"Why me...?"_

**"Well…, because, you're the unlucky one that I was sealed in." **Kyuubi said.

_"How can you talk to me if I'm not in that place?"_

**"That's because you're fainting, baka."**

_"Whatever! Why are you talking to me?_

**"This is a warning..., if you interfere with what I'm trying to do one more time I'll..."**

_"You'll what? Kill me?"_

**"Alright the next time I'm free I'll destroy this village; before I was just going to have you run away but not any more." **

_"Who are you trying to fool? I know that you're lying." _Kyuubi then smiled as Naruto fainted.

**Hinata's Room**

Hinata entered her room in her tight long robe, after having a hot shower. She leaned against the door, lifted her left hand and stared at it for a few seconds before having a flashback.

**Flashback**

Hinata and Naruto were the only to shinobi without missions and they were all alone. So Naruto asked if she wanted to train, while they wait for something to happen.

Hinata had asked Naruto to throw some kunai at her so the she could test her speed and reaction time. She was doing great until Naruto threw one when she wasn't expecting it and she caught the blade, "Wow! That was cool, Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted as he came out of hiding and ran up to her.

Hinata looked at him with a blush and a small smile. Naruto looked down at the kunai to see a bit of blood draining down it, "Hinata-chan...!" Naruto grabbed her hand causing her to drop the kunai. He saw that her index finger was bleeding, "You got cut."

"It's... nothing." Hinata said as her blush grew across her face, _"Naruto-kun… is holding… my hand." _She thought.

"No... It looks kind of deep." Naruto then put her finger into his mouth, _"Wow! Hinata-chan's skin is really soft." _Naruto thought as he suckled on her finger and reached for a bandage in his pouch. He took her finger out of his mouth and then wrapped the bandage around her finger, "There…, all better!" Naruto said as he stared at her and started to blush with his silly smile on.

"Tha... thank you…, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered as she stared back at him with an even bigger blush, _"He's so handsome. I wish he would always do this when I get hurt."_ "Umm... Naruto-kun..., m... my... hand."

"Oh!" Naruto shouted as he let go of her hand and began scratching the back of his head.

They stared at each other for about four minutes until they snapped out of their trance.

**End of Flashback**

Hinata stared at her finger after that, _"Naruto-kun, I know that you can over come this... this what ever it is." _After that thought she began to suckling on her finger with her eyes closed. Then she headed off to her bed, to sleep.

**Sakura's Room **

Sakura had just stepped out of the shower and was already in her bed, "Naruto what's going on with you?" Sakura was now sitting up whispering to herself, "You can't change like this..., you made a promise. You have to bring Sasuke-kun, back to me." Sakura's eyes became teary-eyed, "It's your way of the ninja, to not go against your word. Also, if you change, then won't your dreams will go to waste?"

With that Sakura laid back down about to go back to sleep but she was disturbed when her eyes began playing tricks on her and she thought that she saw Sasuke standing right next to her bed, "Sasuke-kun...?" But he faded away as she fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I look forward to reading your reviews


	9. I'm Back?

Thank you all for the reviews. Also to xxxXDarkXxxx: Naruto remembers in this chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Nine: I'm Back?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright..." Kakashi said with a very mellow voice as here whipped out a bottle of ink.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's that?" Sakura questioned.

"I'm surprised that you don't know Sakura." This made her blush as Kakashi continued, "That's no surprise. This is called com-ink. It's a special kind of ink, when you weep blood on it everyone else that has it on will be alerted that you need them, just like calling a person, hence, the name 'com-ink'. So if anyone runs into Naruto don't try to take him on by yourself, confirm everyone and wait for back up."

"Yes sir." Everyone said together as they await him to give out the ink.

"Alright, now everyone split up and remember what I said." Kakashi ordered, before they all disappeared.

**Naruto**

Naruto was still in the alley with a pounding headache, "Ow...! My head… hey where am I and what was I doing?" Naruto had forgotten all about last night, his changing and wanting to run away.

"What am I doing in this alley?" Naruto began walking towards the road looking like nothing ever happened, _"I feel alright, except for this freaking headache." _Naruto thought as he walked through the rather small crowd of people.

He took a stop at the ramen shop for breakfast and now was on his way home, "Hmm... that was some good ramen!" Naruto was walking slowly, until he was about to cut through an alley way, for a shortcut and began running but he ran straight into Hinata, "Ow... Oww…, sorry about that. It was my fault." Naruto said, with his eyes closed as he rubbed his forehead.

"No, no it was my fault. I'm sorry." Hinata whispered as she did the same thing.

Naruto got up and was offered her help up, "Need a hand?"

"Thank you Na..." she suddenly stopped dead when she realized that she was talking to Naruto. She looked up and was greeted with his big smile and then she sprang up and hugged him, "Naruto-kun...!"

Naruto was a little shocked at this but still hugged her back, until she fall unconscious right in his arms and now he was now holding her up.

**Naruto's House**

Hinata was lying on Naruto's bed, sleeping and Naruto was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of milk. Hinata woke up and saw that she was lying down in someone's bed, "Where am I?" She looked around until she saw something familiar, Naruto's orange jacket," Isn't that Naruto-kun's jacket? Who's that?" She looked at the door when she heard a continuous sound.

The opened and in came Naruto wearing his orange pants and his black shirt. He came in with a cup of milk, "Hey Hinata-chan..."

Hinata blushed and the asked, "Naruto-kun, is this your house?" Naruto nodded and Hinata hugged her knees and looked depressed.

"Hinata-chan..., relax I didn't do anything to you."

"I know you didn't..." Hinata was a little tense when she started talking but calmed down, "... I'm afraid that the other you did."

"The other me...? No…, I remember being conscious all the time, I carried you here."

"Are you sure?" Naruto nodded a yes, "Okay, I believe you Naruto-kun."

"Do you want some milk?" Hinata gladly accepted. Naruto then asked, "So Hinata-chan, why were you in such a rush?"

"I was looking for you; we were all looking for you."

"We...?"

"Yeah... Kakashi-sensei, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Tenten, Ino and Sakura."

"Why were you guys looking for me?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

Hinata went on to explain how he turned into a demon, and beat up everyone. Naruto didn't know what to say as he stared at the ground, "Are you sure it was me?" Hinata nodded.

Then he sat up and took the empty cup from Hinata and went to put it in the kitchen. While he was gone Hinata pulled the sleeve of he jacket up and bit her thumb. She was about to whip it along her arm but hesitated, _"Hinata, are you really going to just turn in Naruto-kun like that? I... I don't know. Well you better decide what you're going to do now." _After that thought, she whipped her thumb along the ink, which was designed as the leaf village symbol. Then she pulled her sleeve down.

**Kiba and Akamaru**

"What... Hinata-chan found him, this is bad." Kiba said, before Akamaru jumped on his head and he hurried to where the mental message was taking him, "Naruto..., if you hurt Hinata-chan, I'll... I'll..." He didn't finish.

'Arp...,' was all that came from Akamaru.

**Naruto's House**

"Hey… Hinata-chan... Why do you look so tense?"

Hinata twitched a little and tried to stall for time, "Umm... it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay" Naruto then walked over to a chair that was close to the bed. Hinata got even more nervous when she saw how close Naruto sat. Then she asked him a question, "N... Naruto-kun..., do... do you still... need me?"

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this and suddenly his head began to really hurt, "Hold on a second Hinata-chan." Naruto said before he got up and went to the bathroom. He came out about a minute later and sat back down, "Okay Hinata-chan, now what did you ask me?"

"If you still..., needed me?"

Naruto's head began to hurt again but this time, it was so bad that Naruto held his head with his hands and fell to his knees, "Na... Naruto-kun..., what's wrong?"

The question only made Naruto start screaming, then bits of his memory came back; how he fully changed and even beat up his friends; he also got back one he wished he never had. When then pain stopped, Naruto's face became sad and he looked up at Hinata, "Hinata-chan..., I... I'm really sorry. I know why you were twitching and seemed so scared; I'm really sorry."

Hinata still looked scared, and Naruto looked up to see this so he backed up to the door holding the knob, "I can understand if you want to leave."

Tears then ran down Hinata's eyes "Naruto-kun, why would you do something like that?"

Naruto's eyes became wide and then his stared at the ground with them half closed, "Hinata-chan, I didn't want to but I couldn't control myself, it was like I was just trapped in my own body and couldn't do anything but I was able to see. I tried my hardest to stop myself but I don't know if I was able to." Naruto clenched his hand tight and closed his eyes, "Hinata-chan, I don't know if my apology attains for what I did but still, I'm so sorry."

Hinata got out of the bed and walked over to him; she stood about two feet in front of him. She took his clenched fist into her two hands. She held their hands to her chest, "Naruto-kun...," she paused to look up into his blue eyes, "you don't have to apologize."

"But I..." He was cut off when Hinata used one of her hands to put her index finger on his lips.

"Naruto-kun you didn't do anything."

"Really...?" Naruto asked with his eyes enlarged.

Hinata nodded and got a little closer to him, "Naruto-kun..., you protected me... while you were trapped in your own body." Then Naruto closed the small gap and wrapped his other hand around her waist and he hugged her, both their eyes were closed and suddenly Naruto brought his head back to see her face, "Naruto-kun, I've never kissed anyone before."

Naruto was shocked as to how the comment came out of now where, "I've never kissed anyone before either Hinata-chan."

"What about that time in the academy, when you kissed Sasuke?"

"Ahh... Hinata-chan you're killing the mood." Naruto said as he looked in the other direction. She giggled a little and then apologized, "What I meant was that I've never kissed any one seriously." Naruto corrected himself.

Then they stared into each other's eyes, recreating the mood. Naruto and Hinata closed their eyes and their faces got closer; their lips then meet in a gentle, soft way and the pressure increased when they pushed a little harder. With that, Hinata had her first kiss and Naruto had his first serious kiss, and it was a passionate one to.

Suddenly Sakura, Tenten Kiba and Akamaru blasted through the window. When Naruto broke the kiss; he looked up to see Sakura punch him in the check which sent him into the wall. Kiba and Akamaru were standing on the bed, until they used their 'Gatsuuga' which sent Naruto flying towards the window. When he flew over Tenten; she kicked him straight into the roof; when he fell, she used a spin kick and sent him flying out the window.

Kakashi only watched as they took Naruto out, because he was the only one, who realized that Hinata was letting Naruto kiss her. He leapt down to where Naruto fell, "Hey Naruto, are you okay?" Kakashi asked as he tapped Naruto on the check.

"Hinata are you okay?" Sakura asked as she shook the shocked Hinata by her shoulders.

"Wha... what... huh...? Why did you guys do that?" Hinata asked with a soft voice.

"Because he was trying to rape you... again, but this time he got further!" Kiba yelled, _"I can't believe that she likes him!" _He shouted in his head.

"How did it look to you?" Hinata questioned softly still staring out the window, where her love and now first kiss flew through.

"Well it looked like he was using one hand to hold your hands; the other to hold you from backing away and he was kissing you against your will." Tenten explained.

Then Kakashi jumped in through the window holding Naruto "Well, it doesn't seem like he's died but he is unconscious."

When everyone left Naruto's house they meet up with, the late, Neji and Ino, "Where were you two?" Tenten asked in a very awkward way. (A/N Neji and Ino weren't doing anything, seriously.)

"We went too far and were too late apparently." Neji said.

"Yeah, so what happened here?" Ino asked.

"Well Naruto tried to rape Hinata..." Tenten said.

"Again..?" Ino said.

"A..gain." Kiba said stalling on the 'a'.

"What...? Hinata-sama, are you okay? Did he hurt you or... worse?" Neji asked. Hinata nodded a no, "Good... when he gets up, he's going to regret ever being born."

"Wow! What a persistent pervert." Ino added.

"Stop it!" Hinata didn't shout this time but was still quite loud, "Naruto-kun isn't a pervert!"

Everyone, even Akamaru, was shocked to hear her outburst, "Then why was he kissing you like that?" Kiba asked.

"He was... kissing me and... and I was kissing him." Her voice slowly descended as she said that sentence. This made everyone's eyes pop out of their sockets, "You... and Naruto...?" Ino stuttered.

"But he still tried to rape you the last time... right?" Kiba shouted.

"Yes... that's true but he wasn't himself; he... he was trapped in his own body." Hinata said with her voice back to normal.

"Trapped...? By what…?" Kiba questioned in a cocky but shocked manner.

"By the fox demon sealed in him." Kakashi informed him, "So did Naruto tell you that Hinata?"

Hinata nodded and everyone looked at the ground, saying sorry with their body language, "Okay enough feeling sorry, let's get him to the Hokage's office before he wakes up.

**Hokage's Office**

Naruto woke up very dizzy and confused as to where he was. He looked at the roof of the room and then out one of the windows, to see the Hokage statures. Then he realized where he was and tried to get up out of the seat he was in, but he couldn't move, "Hey, what's this?" He looked down to see that he was tied to the chair, even his feet were tied.

Naruto sighed and then look straight ahead of him to see Tsunade staring at him, "Ah... baa-chan Tsunade, why am I tied up?"

'...,' she didn't answer him.

Naruto began to flail his head left to right screaming the question over and over again, "Why am I tied up!"

"Naruto calm down!" Naruto calmed and turned his head to see, Kakashi with a serious face.

Naruto turned his head to the other side to see Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru, "Hey..., what are you guys doing here? What's going on? Why is everyone so serious?" But nobody supplied him with an answer.

"Naruto…!" Tsunade was really tense.

Naruto opened his eyes and faced her, "What is it?"

"Naruto, do you know what you've been doing for the last couple of days?"

Naruto got sad and stared at the ground. Hinata was practically heartbroken to see Naruto this sad.

"So Naruto..., what been going on?" Tsunade was trying to gather more information about Naruto's condition.

'...,' Naruto remained silent.

"Naruto...! Answer me!" Tsunade was now shouting.

"I..., I... don't know." Naruto was whispering now.

"Naruto..., yes you do! Tell me what you know!" She was still shouting.

"It's like I'm just trapped in my own body."

"Trapped huh..." her voice was calm, "please explain."

"It starts out with me feeling like I'm being dragged away. Then all that I can do is watch while something takes control of my body and does bad things. It's all the Kyuubi's fault that I'm doing these things."

"What do you mean?"

"He said that me wanting to protect what I love, may cause him his life, so he said that he was going to take them away. That's why...," then Naruto remembered that he was trying to run away from the village to save their lives, "Let me out go! I have to leave the village!" Naruto was now trying to break the ropes.

"Naruto, you have to let us help you."

"You can't help me. Kyuubi might make that thing take over at any time!"

"You have to let us help!" Tsunade began shouting again, trying to get Naruto's full attention.

Naruto began screaming because his head was hurting. Then the ropes began to pop apart, "Kakashi, stop him!" Kakashi then hit Naruto on the back of the neck and knocked him out, this broke Hinata's heart even more, while everyone looked on in sadness.

Naruto was unconscious for a few seconds but then his blue chakra began leaking out of his body, "Shizune, go get it." Then the attendant left the room to get what she was sent for.

Naruto's chakra continued to leak out, until it became a mix with red and black, _"Hurry up Shizune." _Tsunade was nervous but didn't show it. Naruto's chakra became red and black and everyone stared in awe. Shizune then came back into the room with a small box, which she handed to Tsunade. She opened the box to reveal a seal, with strange writing on it.

Naruto raised his head to show his demon eyes and sharp fangs. Naruto slowly began to break the ropes as Tsunade began praying upon the seal. When Naruto broke all of the rope he stood up and paused. The pause gave Tsunade enough time to finish praying on the seal and then she threw it at Naruto. Tenten, Kakashi, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru jumped back when the seal stuck to Naruto's chest.

Naruto looked down at the seal and was about to take it off, but before he knew it; he was being shocked by it. The pain brought him to his knees and then he was laying on his stomach as the blue lightening shocked him; he then fell unconscious again but the good side to it is that he turned back to normal.

"Okay..., take him to holding." Then Kakashi took Naruto away, "The rest of you are dismissed." Then the genins left the room.

"Well that was definitely interesting." Kiba said as they walked through Konoha.

"Yeah…, very interesting." Ino commented.

"Yup… How do you feel about that Hinata?" Sakura asked.

'...,' Hinata was in her own world staring at the ground, barely keeping up with the group.

"Hinata...?" Sakura asked a little louder.

"... I... don't kno... know." Hinata answered as she stopped walking.

Everyone else stopped and turned around to face her, "Hinata-chan, are you okay?"

Hinata nodded a no as she turned around and began to walk home, "What's up with her?" Ino asked.

"I know what's happening. It's like how you and I felt when Sasuke left the village. Remember Ino?" Ino nodded at Hinata, "She must feel the same way or at least similar to it." Sakura said as they continued their walk, except Kiba and Akamaru, who began to follow Hinata.

When he caught up with her, he asked if she wanted him to walk her home, but she declined, "Are you sure, Hinata-chan?"

She then nodded a yes, "I'll be fine Kiba-kun." She insists with a fake smile on, "Besides, I just want to be alone for now."

"Okay." They then parted.

**Hinata's Room**

_"Naruto-kun...," _Hinata thought as she leaned against her door in her rather dark room, because the lights were off and the curtains were closed, _"Naruto-kun..., I miss you already. I hated having to watch that happen to you." _She then ran over the images of Naruto being knocked out by Kakashi and being shock until he fainted by the seal, _"Naruto-kun... you were my first and only love... You were my first kiss." _She then place her fingers on her lips as she had thoughts of how is happened and how it felt. _"Naruto-kun..., I..., I... love you."_

Hinata slowly walked over to her bed as tears began to run down her face.

**Holding Cell**

"Ow...! Where am I now?" Naruto said as he sat up, this time only tied by his arms, _"Now I remember. I was tied up to a chair, in baa-chan's office and... That's right I began changing." _Naruto thought with a long face, "But where the hell am I now?" Naruto said as he struggled to get free but didn't have any luck. "What now?"

"Naruto...!" Tsunade shouted from the other side of the bars.

Naruto didn't answer but he did look up, "What triggers it?"

"Triggers what?"

"That transformation, into a demon?"

"I don't know..., the Kyuubi triggers it."

"That can't be or he would have already made you change..., don't you think?"

"That's true, but I still don't know what makes me change."

"Do you know what makes you fight back?"

'...,' Naruto stared at the ground thinking hard.

"Well...?"

"There is when I'm with someone."

"Anyone..?"

"Someone specific, not just anyone."

"Who...?"

"Well..., there is that time when I changed and the demon was about to take advantage of Hinata-chan."

"Really...? What happened exactly?"

"Well..., I was only able to see what was happening for the beginning and then when he was about do something I was able to take a little control of my body; then he asked her something that gave me a lot of control."

"What was it?"

"It was, if she loved me."

Tsunade began to think about that, "Naruto, you stay here and I'll be back." Then she left Naruto in the dark room.

"Well..., thanks for asking if I wanted a snack or something!" Naruto shouted as he slinked over to the bars.

**Kakashi**

Kakashi was sitting close to the gates of Konoha as though he was waiting for someone, _"When is she coming?" _Kakashi thought as he stared at the gates. Then a figure was walking towards the gates on the dirt path; as the figure came closer, Kakashi was able to make out what the person looked like. It was a female with long black hair; she had great features and the right curves in the right places.

When she came closer Kakashi was now able to tell what she was wearing, which was a short sleeve red shirt, that exposed her stomach; she wore a short, red skirt; she also wore loss bandages around her waist like a belt, on her feet were the standard sandals and her forehead protector was around her neck, much like how Hinata wore hers.

Kakashi ran to the front of the gates waiting for the person. Kakashi was wearing the same black pants, and black shirt but he didn't have the jacket on and the sandals. When the figure came through the gate, she walked straight up to Kakashi, "Wow!" Kakashi said with the back bent.

When Kurenai got up to him, she stood still with a pose that Kakashi never saw her strike. She stood with her legs straight; when you got up to her waist it went to the left little; her right hand was on her hip and the other dangling; the rest of her body went off to the right, "Kakashi-kun, stop drooling."

Kakashi came to his senses and stood up straight, though it wasn't seen he was embarrassed, "Umm... can I walk you home?" Kakashi asked almost intimidated by her new attire.

"No..." Kurenai said with a proud voice.

"W..., Why…?"

"Because, you didn't answer my questioned." Kurenai said with a sad voice, "But tell you what, I'll let you walk me home, if you answer my questions. Deal…?"

Kakashi looked at her for a second and then his face showed a happy expression, "Deal..."

Kurenai got excited and did a little jump, before latching onto his arm, "Okay..., now answer the question I asked you before."

"Okay... okay." They walked to Kurenai's house and Kakashi explained everything to her.

**Kurenai's House**

Kurenai and Kakashi were standing in front of her door, finishing up their conversation and the sun was almost behind the mountains.

"So..., that's why you read those books, Kakashi-kun?"

"Yup..."

"Kakashi-kun, here's another question for you."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you just go out and get a real girlfriend? You know, have your own love life instead of reading those books."

"Well..., I guess I don't want to waste my time until I find someone that I can really connect to and tell my secrets and have her do the same."

"Kakashi-kun, do you feel like you can connect to me?"

Kakashi turned his head to her, "Ye... yeah, I feel like I can really connect when I'm with you. I can just tell you anything."

"Kakashi-kun..." Kurenai stared into his one eye and they got closer and began to hug.

**Holding Room**

Naruto was sitting in a corner of the cage, away from the bars staring at the ground with his legs crossed, _"I wonder what's going to happen the next time I change? Am I going to hurt someone or worse?"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
please continue to send your reviews. It's fun reading them and learning my mistakes. next chapter comes tomorrow._


	10. I Can't Come Back

thanks everyone for the reviews and about all the farvourite parings I don't know yet

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Ten: I Can't Come Back  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was still sitting in the corner of the dark room even though it was morning (the room had no windows), _"I... I think that I can't win." _Naruto stated in his mind as he continued to stare at the ground, _"Hinata-chan..., I love you but... but I can't come back." _Naruto closed his eyes as though he died but a spark of life came as a twitch of the eyes.

Naruto raised his eyes to reveal his demon eyes. He broke the ropes and stood up; he then turned to the wall and then he punched it, creating a hole the size of a human and it led straight to the outside. Naruto left in a rush and didn't look back.

Tsunade stormed through the door with a joyful face, "Naruto, I think that I know how to save you." Tsunade shouted with joy as she ran up to the bars, "Oh..., you left." She then summoned the other ninjas.

**Streets of Konoha**

Kurenai and Kakashi were walking, hands inter-locked, when Hinata appeared in front of them, "Ex... excuse me Kurenai-sensei... sorry for the interruption but may, I talk to you?" Hinata questioned softly.

"Umm... sure, Hinata; Kakashi-kun, can you excuse me?"

"Sure." Kakashi responded and then he left them to talk.

They were talk for a while and the conversation drew to a close, "I see. So you and Naruto finally kissed." Kurenai said in a cocky voice. Hinata blushed and looked the other way, "Hinata, relax. It's okay to kiss the one you love. Trust me I know." Kurenai then looked at Kakashi out of the corner eye.

Hinata stopped blushing and began to look up at her, "Hinata, believe me if he likes you as much as I think he does he won't hate you." Hinata began to smile before an ANBU guard appeared and informed them that the Hokage summoned them.

**Hokage's Office**

Kakashi, Kurenai, Hinata Kiba, Akamaru and Sakura were standing in front of Tsunade's desk, waiting for their orders, "Well..., Naruto escaped again."

Everyone was shocked, "What about the seal?" Kakashi asked.

"The seal only prevents him from turning into a complete demon."

"Yeah..., I don't get the whole thing, wasn't the Kyuubi sealed in him to stop it from getting out; well why isn't that happening?" Kurenai questioned angrily.

"That's right and it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Kyuubi is being stopped from getting out but it doesn't say anything about another or even a reincarnation from either escaping or taking over his body but I think that what ever it is, it's still being trap but I don't know how long it will remain trapped."

"So Naruto is under the influence of the Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked and was answer with a nod from Tsunade.

"Now, I want you to do your best and try to bring him back..., if you can't get him back then you have to... kill him." She took a long pause after saying that, "You're dismissed"

**The Streets of Konoha**

"Hinata, I need to talk to you." They separated from the group and were far enough so that Kiba and Akamaru couldn't hear them.

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Hinata are you going to let your feelings for Naruto cloud how you fight against him?"

Hinata gave off a little blush, "I... I don't know."

"Hinata, you still have to remember what I told you before and also that that's not the same Naruto." Hinata nodded. "No Hinata, you have to make a promise not only to the village and me but also your heart and Naruto."

Hinata looked up at her sensei and put on a confident face, "Kurenai-sensei, you're right. I promise my heart and my Naruto-kun that I won't let my feeling stop me."

"That's the spirit Hinata; now let's catch up with the group.

**Naruto**

Naruto, in his half demon mode was running through the forest, to who knows where at an unmatched speed.

_"Kyuubi...! Kyuubi...!" The real Naruto was shouting while trapped in his body, "Kyuubi...! Kyuubi...!"_

_**"What the hell do you want?"** Kyuubi shouted with an aggravated voice._

_"Why are you doing this?"_

**_"Didn't I tell you before? It's because to protect the stupid things that you love, you always put my life on the line and I can't stand that. So now I'm going to have this reincarnation take what you love away."_**

_"Then why are you running away from the village?" The question made Kyuubi remember the seal that was prohibiting the reincarnate from taking full control._

_Kyuubi remained silent not even the sound of his breathing._

_"So... the seal is helping." Naruto said in an annoying voice, before trying to focus on taking over his body, "I think it is working." Naruto began disappearing from the lime green room._

The half demon was jumping through the trees, before slipping on a branch and falling to the ground, "Ah... What's happening to me?" The demon said as he held his chest. His eyes became the peaceful blue that they were normally, "Wow! It worked! Does that mean that I have to keep this seal on forever?" Naruto pondered as he sat there.

**Hinata and The Group.**

They were now leaving the village, off to look for Naruto. They looked until the sun began to fall; they were considering setting up camp before their was no more sun light left, so they were now looking for some place to settle for the night and they came to a clearing but to their surprise, they found Naruto just sitting there.

When Naruto was able to see them he sprang to his feet, "He..." He stopped when he saw them drop to their fighting stances, but what really broke Naruto's heart, is when he saw Hinata ready to fight him, _"Well I guess I didn't expect them to rejoice when they saw me." _Naruto thought as he put on a sad face and stared at the ground with half closed eyes. He raise his head with a fake smile on and said, "Hey guys, there's no need to worry it's the real me."

His friends didn't let up and Naruto took a step back and then turned his back to them to hide his tears, "Akamaru, you ready?" Kiba asked his dog but Akamaru leapt out of his jacket and walked behind Kurenai's leg. _"Fine, Akamaru." _He thought as he got ready to attack.

Kiba then used his 'Gatsuuga' and flew towards Naruto, "Kiba, wait...!" Kurenai and Kakashi shouted trying to stop the angry boy but it didn't work.

Kiba hit Naruto right in the back and he was sent flying into a tree and fell to his back. Though Naruto wasn't unconscious he wasn't moving, _"I guess they don't trust me." _Naruto thought.

"Kiba, why did you attack?" Kakashi questioned loudly.

'...,' Kiba didn't say anything.

_"Naruto-kun..., I hope you'll be okay after this." _Hinata thought as she remained in her fighting stance.

_"Maybe... Kyuubi was right... maybe he has already won." _Naruto thought as he began to sit up.

Kiba grunted when he saw Naruto get up from his attack like he didn't even affect him. Kiba was getting ready to attack again but Kakashi grabbed his shoulder before he could. Naruto stood up with his back still facing them; he clenched his fist and began to walk away, "Naruto...! Wait!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto stopped and asked, "Why did you guys really come out here?"

Sakura responded, "To bring you back to the village."

_"To bring me back huh..." _Naruto thought before telling them, "I can't come back."

Naruto started walking again, "Naruto-kun...!" Hinata said. Naruto stopped again but this time he turned around to see Hinata standing up straight with her hand on her chest. The two stared at each other for a while until, the tag on Naruto's chest began to glow blue. Naruto fell to his knees because the tag started shocking him again.

"AHHH...!" Naruto screamed as the tag shocked him and everyone else looked on. Naruto showed them his crimson red eyes as he began to stand up. Naruto stared at everyone and then focused on Kiba. Kiba glared back at Naruto but then the tag was beginning to tear and burn.

'Gatsuuga!' Kiba shouted after shrugging Kakashi's arm off. Kiba flew towards Naruto but he jumped out of the way onto a tree branch.

_"This is bad." _Kakashi thought. The tag on Naruto's chest continued to burn and singe until finally the tag was on fire and burned to nothing. Naruto then jumped down to the ground and began to mold the red chakra around his body, _"This is really bad. His chakra capacity is even greater than it was before and what's worse is that he has more control." _Kakashi grunted and then revealed his sharingan.

Kakashi was about to attack but Naruto's chakra turned into a see through bubble, that didn't look too friendly. Then Naruto began to shout with a multi-toned voice, "I'm sorry everyone but I can't come back! If I do then I don't know what I'll do. I'll miss all of you, especially you Hinata-chan." Then the bubble shrunk until it surrounded contours of Naruto and began glowing. Naruto turned to the direction he was already going and then ran faster than light and was gone and out of sight in under two seconds.

_"Naruto-kun..., don't go..., don't leave me." _Hinata thought as she stared in the direction Naruto ran in. She dropped to her knees, drooping her head and her palms touching the ground, with tears running down her face, "N... Naruto-k... kun..." Hinata whispered.

Kurenai rushed to her side and placed her hands on Hinata's shoulders, "Hey..., Hinata, you don't have to worry; we'll get him back." Kurenai whispered while she watched Hinata cry and sob softly.

"Naruto..., where are you going to go?" Sakura asked herself.

_"Naruto..., come back, you're making Hinata-chan cry." _Kiba thought angrily.

**Hokage's Office**

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk trying to recall if she forgot something, "I knew I forgot something! I forgot where I left my socks last night. No..., that's not it. What was it?"

"Excuse me, Tsunade-sama, could it have been something that you forgot to tell Kakashi and his team?" Shizune suggested.

"Hmm... that's it I forgot to tell them what I think should save Naruto... but truth be told I forgot that to." Shizune then fell to the ground anime style, "I can't remember where I put the scroll for it either."

Then Kakashi, Sakura, Akamaru and Kiba came into the office, "Ah... wait. Where are Naruto, Hinata and Kurenai?"

"Well... Naruto got away and Kurenai carried Hinata home?" Kakashi responded.

"What...? Did Naruto hurt her?"

"No… she's shaken up because he left."

_"Yeah but he still hurt!" _Kiba shouted in his head.

"Do you have any idea where he went?"

Kakashi nodded and gave her a no, "He ran so fast that my sharingan couldn't even see him."

Tsunade started thinking for a second, "Alright then... you're dismissed." And they left the Hokage to finish thinking.

**Naruto**

Naruto ran far and decided to stop at a large waterfall. Naruto wasn't panting and wasn't tired at all, he just stopped to go over his thoughts and deal with his transformations. _"Naruto..., what are you going to do? Are you going to go back? No... Should I try to control this? I don't think that that will really work." _Naruto grunted and kicked up some dirt and then fell on his back to stare at the sky, _"Well at least it's gone... for now anyway." _Naruto grunted again, "Hinata-chan..., I wonder what you're doing?"Then Naruto thought about the time he kissed her, "Damn this Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted, _"Why did he have to do this? Is he really that heartless? I guess that was a stupid question." _Naruto then sat up and started thinking.

**Kyuubi's Prison**

The reincarnate was standing on the outside of Kyuubi's cell and they were having a pretty serious conversation, "I don't want to do what you say, you stupid fox." The reincarnate said.

**"Are you stupid?" **The Kyuubi shouted, **"Did you forget who created you?"**

"No... I still remember it's just that I don't want to take any orders."

**"Do you know who you're talking to?"**

"Yeah... I didn't forget I'm talking to the great lord of the foxes and the demons..., but not for long."

**"What are you talking about?"**

"Haven't you realized it yet? I'll make it simple enough so that a fox like your self can understand." This little insult made Kyuubi growl, "The next time I get out I'm going to destroy every last thing that reminds this human of his life and then I'm not coming back here and like you said I'm going to finish what you started. The difference this time is that I'm going to rule the world under my own influence and as for you; after I get out I'm getting rid of you and the boy, so you and the boy better enjoy the time that you have left because it won't last." The reincarnate then left Kyuubi's sight.

**_"That bastard!" _**Kyuubi thought as his big eyes watched his evil creation leave the room, **_"I guess I made him too evil." _**Kyuubi then got angry because he used a jutsu to create the reincarnate and the jutsu can only be used once a millennium and now it was backfiring. Kyuubi now needed to expose the weakness of the jutsu to Naruto in hopes of stopping the reincarnation, **_"I guess that it's something that I would have done but when someone does it to me it's not right. Then I have to go back to in trusting my life with that..., kid!" _**

**Naruto**

"What am I going to do?" Naruto shouted as he walked over to the waterfall, _"Should I just end it here?" _Naruto looked down the cliff to see the rocks at the edge of the fall, _"Maybe I should and then everyone will be safe." _Naruto clenched his fists and took a baby step closer to the edge. He then took another baby step forward; Naruto stretched his arm out and got ready to fall down to the rocks below; he stared at the sky again and a tear ran down from his eye. His eyes closed tightly and he thought of Hinata before clenching his eyes tighter and got ready to jump.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
continue to send those reviews please and I'll continue to enjoy reading them. Next chapter's coming tomrrow.


	11. A Five Year Absense

I hope you all enjoy this chapter I hope you enjoy this. This ones about mainly about what does Naruto's to do while he's gone but I don't tell you everything because I was keep to keep it a secret until the big fight (Naruto has a fight with the demon Naruto).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Eleven: A Five Year Absence  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stuck his left foot over the edge, but suddenly he quickly pulled his foot back and took three big steps back, "What am I doing? I can't go like this!" He shouted before dropping into a meditation position, "That Kyuubi is the cause of this, maybe I can..." Naruto began focusing on getting into Kyuubi's cell.

Time stopped and Naruto entered the room with Kyuubi's prison in it, "Kyuubi...!" Naruto shouted, "Kyuubi...!" he still didn't get a response, "Kyuubi...!"

**"What...?" **Kyuubi shouted.

"What the hell is happening to me?"

**"I told you already. I'm taking your soul." **Kyuubi started laughing

"Stop laughing you stupid fox!" Kyuubi stopped and stared at Naruto.

**"Kid... my plan backfired."**

"What the hell are you talking about?"

**"I made that damn reincarnate too evil."**

"I still don't understand."

**"It's simple. I made the demon that takes over your body, too evil and now he's off and looking for a way to destroy me."**

"Well that's good for you!"

**"He's going to destroy you to and your precious loved ones; starting with the loved ones."**

"What... why are you telling me this."

**"Because he wants to destroy me, and I can't do anything from behind these bars."**

"So what am I suppose to do?"

**"You have to learn from me."**

"Yeah right…, like I'm going to trust you anyway?" Naruto folded his arms and looked the other way.

Kyuubi didn't say anything but simply stared at him.

"I would need proof to trust you." Just then the demon Naruto was standing behind him, but he didn't notice.

**"If you want proof then turn around." **

Naruto turned to see the demon right up in his face. Naruto jumped back and shouted, "Who the heck are you?" pointing his finger.

The demon ran up into Naruto's face again, and grabbed his neck, "Don't you remember? I'm that thing that made you hurt your friends." The demon cracked a big smile as his grip tightened.

Naruto tried to kick him but the demon caught his foot. Naruto kicked him with his other foot but demon Naruto didn't feel it. (I'm going to start calling demon Naruto DNaruto.) DNaruto punched Naruto in the face and then jump kicked him towards Kyuubi's cell.

Naruto got up quickly, 'Kage Bunshin no jutsu' one Naruto clone appeared and started creating the resengan; when the ball of chakra was created the clone disappeared. Naruto charged but something he wasn't expecting happened; DNaruto created his own resengan and charged. The two of them meet and struck their resengans together; Naruto held the struggle for about thirteen seconds before his resengan was broken through. DNaruto drove his resengan into Naruto's stomach and before Naruto could go flying DNaruto kick him in the chin sending up.

'Kage Bunshin no jutsu' then three other demon Naruto clones appeared; two ran to the far left and right of the real clone and one jumped straight passed Naruto, who started his speedy descent. The real DNaruto kicked him back up and shouted, "Uzumaki...!" The DNaruto that jumped passed him, then did a leg drop on Naruto's head and shouted, "Naruto...!" The last two were flying towards Naruto holding the red and black resengan.

"U... zu... maki..." Naruto started to whisper as he fell, "Na... ruto... is my NAME!" The last two clones were about to attack but Naruto was protected by blue chakra swirling around his body. The clones tried their hardest to send their resengan through the barrier but they couldn't, 'Kage Bunshin no jutsu!' Naruto made three of his own clones, which attacked the DNaruto clones.

When Naruto landed on his feet and all of the clones cancelled each other out. DNaruto did some hand seals, 'Fire Style: Flame Dragon' the dragon of fire was headed for Naruto. Suddenly it stopped, _"What the...?" _Naruto thought as he raised his head to take a look at the demon. Naruto saw him surround by a blue circle, being shocked by blue lightening, _"Wasn't that the same thing that was happening to me when Kyuubi gave me my memory?"_

**"What are you waiting for kid, a miracle?" **Kyuubi said sarcastically, **"Attack him...!"**

"Right, 'Kage Bunshin no jutsu'' Naruto made three other clones; one made the resengan in his hand and the other two made their own resengan. When they were done two clones disappeared and the last clone and Naruto attacked, both driving their resengans into DNaruto's stomach.

DNaruto flew through the wall. Naruto's clone disappeared and the real one went to check out DNaruto; Naruto saw him slowly fade away, "Where'd he go?"

**"He'll be back."**

"When...?"

**"I don't know. But you need to train under me for the next five years."**

"Wait, wait, wait... I never said that I was going to trust you."

**"Well it's that or let him destroy what you love."**

Naruto got a serious face and stared at the ground, "Okay, I'll train under you but why so long?"

**"Because I have a lot to teach you?"**

With that Naruto went on his five year training course from the Kyuubi, taking commands when he taps into Kyuubi's cell and doing them in the real world and learning new techniques and more chakra control. Naruto also learned more discipline and better taijutsu.

**Hinata**

Hinata was in her dark room, lying on the bed, with her face planted into her pillow, crying and sobbing, _"Naruto-kun..., why did you leave me?" _Hinata thought as she sat up, _"Why...? I... miss you. " _

Then there was a knock on her door, "Hinata-sama..., may I come in?" Neji asked.

Hinata quickly whipped her face clean and took one last sob before saying, "You can come in."

Neji came in and walked over to her curtains and drew them apart, revealing a sliding glass door. The sun came in and revealed a light blue room, with a big bed, two nightstands with lamps on them, in one corner of the room, was a large drawer and the other corner a shelf with a lot of books (a bunch of novel books). The room was pretty much empty except those things, "Hinata-sama, are you going to lay in your bed for the rest of your life cry for Naruto to come back or help look for him?"

'...,' Hinata stared at the ground, with her arms tensed up on her lap.

"You know that that won't help at all." She then agreed to come and help.

They joined up with, Kiba, Akamaru, Tenten, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Lee, "Hinata, before we go I want to talk to you." Kurenai said.

Kurenai convinced Hinata that, even though Naruto ran away he still wants her to go on with her life. She also assured Hinata that he would be back one way or the other. Hinata got her spirits up and returned to her normal attitude and they rejoined the group, "Kurenai, what do you always tell that girl? It always seems to work." Kakashi said as they walking in front of the group leading the way.

**Hokage's Office**

Tsunade was in her office by herself going over some papers and thinking about Naruto, _"Naruto..., why did you have to run away?" _

Shizune then came in through the door and walked over to Tsunade, "How are you feeling about this situation, Tsunade?"

"I don't know. It's just that if he remains gone for any longer, then I have to file him down as a missing ninja." Tsunade clenched her eyes shut and started hoping for the best.

"I'm sure that Naruto-kun will be back in no time."

"I doubt it. If I know Naruto, he'll be gone, until he can figure out what's wrong with him."

"Well, did you at least manage to find that scroll?"

"No...," Tsunade whispered.

"What do you mean no?"

"I have no idea where I left that."

**Kakashi and Kurenai**

They had already been searching for Naruto for about a week before returning to the village giving up the search for now. They were now at Kurenai's house and Kakashi was sitting on her couch as depressed as a rock, "Kakashi-kun, are you okay?" Kurenai asked.

"... I'm worried about Naruto. He's been gone so long that, now he's on the missing ninja list. Ninjas may start going after him hunting him down..., and trying to kill him." He stared at the ground with his hands clasped, in front of him.

Kurenai walk up to him in her new attire and sat right next to him, "I'm sure that he'll be alright." She then gave him a hug; he could feel her large breast rub up against his arm and normally he would freak about it but this time, he was too down about Naruto.

"Kurenai..., are you sure he'll be okay?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

Kakashi and Kurenai were now a couple but had never kissed. They only hugged and held hands but either way they both enjoyed it.

**Hinata**

Hinata was still sad about not finding Naruto but took Kurenai's advice and was still going on with her life. She was taking a little stroll through the park and ran into Kiba and Akamaru, "Hey Hinata-chan."

"Hello Kiba-kun."

"Do you mind if we walk with you?"

"Okay..."

Kiba smiled and they began to walk through the park, _"While Naruto's gone I'll take care of Hinata, possibly even take her. It'll be my best plan yet."_

He was so self centered just now that he stopped walking and Hinata passed him, "Kiba-kun...," Kiba snapped out of it and caught up with her, "what were thinking about just now?"

"Oh nothing, I just space out." Akamaru let out a short and soft growl at Kiba being jerk (moving in on Hinata, when he knows Naruto likes her).

**Naruto**

Naruto was still now on the other side of the waterfall, practicing the latest thing Kyuubi taught him. It involved using the resengan as a projectile; over the week that Naruto was alone training he learned how to make the resengan with one hand, so using it as a projectile was catching on fast.

Naruto discovered, through trial and error, that the down side to not knowing the technique to this properly was that, when he tries to launch it the wrong way it recoils greatly and sends him flying back.

Naruto also learned how to transfer his chakra to another place over the ground. It tears up the surface of the ground and when it reaches its destination or target it explodes. When he's holding it, it looks like he's holding lightening the palm of his hand.

He also learned more control over his chakra and how to tap into Kyuubi's chakra. Generally he got stronger and faster in just a week. But Naruto was having the most trouble with this technique.

Ahhhh...

Naruto had just been sent flying, after trying to use the technique for the second time today. Naruto laid there on his back, with his hands spreads out to the side, _"How am I going to master this?" _Naruto thought it over, "Maybe one last time before I break." Naruto flew up to his feet a held his right hand next to his waist and started gathering chakra for the resengan.

Naruto grunted and threw his arm forward but the strangest thing happened this time. The resengan came out of his hand and went about three feet in front of him but then disappeared, "What?" Naruto dropped down to his butt and sat there trying to figure out what happened. "I know! It's just like what ero-sensei said. When I'm holding it, I have to provide a constant amount of chakra. So in this case, the further it goes the more chakra it needs." Naruto grunted and then fell down to his back, "How am I supposed to do that!" He shouted and then fell asleep and slept for the rest of the day.

**Hinata & Kiba**

Kiba was now walking Hinata home because the sun was going down, "So, Hinata-chan, what were you thinking about before Akamaru and I bumped into you?"

"Oh I was just thinking about what Naruto-kun was doing?"

"Oh..." Kiba growled as he looked forward after hearing that.

They then arrived at Hinata's house and Kiba was saying good-bye to her, when Sakura came out of now where, "Hey Hinata, Kiba!"

"Sakura, what are you doing here." Hinata asked.

"Hinata, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Sakura then turned to a curious Kiba, "Umm... can you excuse us; it's girl talk."

"Oh..." Kiba then left.

"Hinata are you and Kiba…, together?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you did spend the day together didn't you?" Hinata nodded, "Well seeing things like that gets people talking."

"It does?"

"Yeah... so you shouldn't go out with Kiba like that, I mean if you care about Naruto. If he returns and hears what some people say he may get the wrong idea. You would wait for him wouldn't you?"

Hinata nodded, "Okay then. See you around Hinata." Then Sakura left and Hinata went inside.

**Naruto**

Naruto woke up the next day and went straight to fishing for some breakfast. He caught three fish, ate them and got straight back to training. Naruto gathered a great amount of chakra into his hand and launched it into the sky. There was no recoil but what Naruto found interesting was that; the farther the resengan went, the smaller it got. So, he thought of a way to get it to go farther.

'Kage Bunshin no jutsu' Naruto made to four other clones and told them to spread out in a zigzag line. The real Naruto made the resengan and launched it at the first clone that was about four feet away; when it arrived at him it was about the size of a tennis ball. The clone intercepted it and then added more chakra to it, making it the normal size and sending it onto the other clone, that was also about four feet away and so on, until the last clone shot it about six to seven feet away before it disappeared.

Naruto and the clones cheered and then the clones disappeared. Naruto sat down and started talking to himself out loud, "It's only been eight days and I'm already lonely. Why did the stupid fox have to cause this trouble? What am I supposed to do now?" Naruto sat up and started focusing on communicating with Kyuubi.

**Kyuubi's Prison**

"Kyuubi...!" Naruto shouted into the cage.

The two large eyes peeled open and Kyuubi stared at Naruto, **"What?"**

"I've mastered that move. Now what do you have for me?"

Kyuubi continued to stare at Naruto and did something similar to what DNaruto does, when people look into his eyes except, Naruto saw a new move called, 'Fox Eyes' **'These eyes increases your vision and are the best defense against the reincarnation's, 'Demon Fox Eyes'**

"Do they do anything else?"

**"You can put images into people's minds and make them think it's real."**

"So how do I get these eyes?"

Then four black lines appeared around the pupils of Kyuubi's pupils and he stared back at Naruto and Naruto saw himself standing in Nowheres Ville. There was only white around him and that was it; then a big thick man, wearing black pants, a black shirt and a black mask, shaped like a fox and covering his whole face, appeared. He walked up to Naruto, "Who are you?" Naruto questioned.

The person grabbed Naruto by the neck and lifted him up with his left hand; he took out something that looked like an ice pick, with a tip that could blossom like a flower. He closed the tip and stabbed Naruto in one eye and made it blossom and then he ripped Naruto's left eye out, making him holler. The man then did the same to his next eye; and then he put the pick away and held out his hand and two eyes with red pupils appeared and he stuck them into Naruto's eye sockets and threw him on the ground.

Naruto snapped out of the little trance Kyuubi put him under, "What the hell was that?"

**"What I just did now you can do but I can guarantee that that's not going to work on that reincarnate."**

"How do I to use it?"

**"You figure it out genius. Now, for about two years master and perfect these moves. Don't come back until you do!" **Kyuubi was a little tense and then Naruto disappeared.

A few minutes after Naruto left, DNaruto entered the room, "So, now you're helping the brat that puts your life in danger, just to protect what he loves? But then I guess you don't have much of a choice..., now do you?" Kyuubi was now angry but didn't say anything. "You know, when you shocked me to help that kid; that was a 'Torture Memory Regain' jutsu wasn't it?"

Kyuubi growled but remained silent.

"You don't have to answer I know now, because when you were creating me, you added a... fail-safe, if I may, in case I were to die, that would separate me from the boy and save your sorry butt. By adding that you made me forget it, until the time came for me to remember it but you had to use that jutsu to hold me for the boy to attack and now I remember it and I don't plan on having you inside of me." He then laughed and smirked, "I'll have to use that but not now..., when the time comes." DNaruto then left the room.

**_"Damn it...!" _**Kyuubi shouted in his mind, **_"You better be strong enough with in that time."_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope you continue to send your reviews._**


	12. The Return of The Fake

_Sorry for being late but my internet was off. But here's chapter twelve. In this one it takes place five years after Naruto left the village but instead of Naruto returning DNaruto returns and starts destroying the village_

**--  
Chapter Twelve: The Return of The Fake  
**--

**Konoha; Five years after Naruto left**

(A/N Kakashi is 21 and Kurenai is 22 in my story so now they're 26 and 27, please go along with this. Another thing Naruto and friends were still 14 and 15 so now they're nineteen and twenty)

Kakashi was with Kurenai in Kurenai's house; and Kakashi was sitting on the couch waiting for Kurenai, who was freshening up for their date. She came out wearing that short red skirt, with a longer shirt the covered her stomach and the bandages as a belt, with her forehead protector around her neck, "Are you ready, Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi flew up as gawked at her, even though he saw her wear that before, "Y... yeah."

She began to walk over to the door, but before she could get there, Kakashi grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace. She was shocked and asked, "Kakashi-kun, what are you..." She stopped talking suddenly when Kakashi push his forehead protector up and pulled down his mask, _"Wow! Kakashi-kun..., he's so handsome!" _She thought as she stared at his gorgeous face, "Kakashi-kun, y..." She was stopped this time by Kakashi planting a firm, passionate kiss upon her lips, _"Kakashi-kun..." _She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, both had there eyes closed.

Then Kurenai began opening her mouth a little trying to invite Kakashi's tongue in but he didn't know much about that. So, she started licking his lips as they kissed; she then stuck her tongue straight through his lips and made her tongue play with his. Their tongue played, like two children frolicking in a playground. They kissed for about two minutes, before they broke the kiss, "Kakashi-kun, you took off you're mask. Why?"

"Because I had to kiss you." He then kissed her again and they both enjoy this even more, especially Kakashi, when they fell onto the couch.

Kurenai broke the kiss and hovered over him for a while, "I've been waiting for that kiss for so long... and now I can have it whenever I want." Kurenai was sitting on Kakashi's waist, with her legs bent at his sides, along with her hands pressing against his chest, "Kakashi-kun..., I love you." She said softly, "Do you love me?"

Kakashi reached up to her with his right hand and cupped her cheek and she leaned her head into his hand a little to feel the warmth, "Kurenai-chan, I love you." Then she leaned down and planted a soft, loving kiss on his lips and then she asked, "So, do you want to go out now?"

"Sure..." He stared at her for a few seconds in silence; he then broke the silence, "Kurenai-chan, for us to leave, you have to get off me first."

"Oh...!" She rushed off of him and stood stiff, "Sorry Kakashi-kun!" She then blushed.

"It's not that I wouldn't rather laying there like that all day over going out, it's just that that may lead to something else and I don't want you to do something that you'd regret. Now let's get going."

Kakashi then walked passed her but was stopped, when Kurenai hugged him from behind, "Kakashi-kun, you take such good care of me!" She claimed with tears steaming down her face.

Kakashi turned around while still in her embrace and hugged her back and they were off.

**Hokage**

The Hokage was going over some documents and thinking, _"Naruto, you just took off without even giving us a chance to help you. And it was when I finally found the scroll." _She then finished up with the documents and took another look at the scroll, and she read:  
_Reincarnation Take Over_

_It's simple to do but simple to be reversed. The reincarnation can easily take over a person's body but when the person is exposed to what he or she holds dear, they can over come, the reincarnation's power. The longer the person can be overshadowed depends on how powerful the reincarnation is. This also goes for how long the reincarnation can overcome the person's fight to regain control._

_"I guess in the time Kyuubi was free he read this scroll." _Tsunade thought, "But how strong did he make that reincarnation?"

**The Genins**

They were all living their lives normally, but deep down inside everyone missed Naruto. Every team was at their individual training area, except Sakura, who was with Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji.

When their mission was over; Ino and Sakura were walking through the village and were close to the gates. As they were walking passed, they saw someone coming and they were curious so they stayed to find out. They surprised, freaked out rahter,when they saw Sasuke walk straight up to them, "Sasuke-kun...!" Sakura and Ino shouted togetherbefore they both pounced onto him, hugging him.

"Oww...!" Sasuke hollered.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sore all over, so... could you both..." he paused, "GET OFF ME!"

They both jumped off and escorted him to a hospital. One of the guards at the gate went to report that, Sasuke returned to the village.

**Konoha Hospital**

Tsunade, Sakura and Ino were standing next to the bed he was lying in, "So, Sasuke... what happened with Orouchimaru?"

"... I found out that that bastard was trying to take over my body. So, I found a way to remove that curse seal and then I destroyed his lair and all those stupid experiments he's been working on. He tried to kill me and I barely managed to escape before, unleashing one of his creations on him, and it turns out; he couldn't handle it."

"That sounds convincing enough but how can I believe what you say?"

"About two kilometers pass the gates; there should be a bag with his head in it. And you can verify it's his."

"Okay..., someone will be on that soon but, until we find it; you don't mind if I have someone watch over you, just in case?"

"Do whatever."

"Good because I was going to have you watched over you anyway." With that she left to return to her office.

"Oh..., Sasuke-kun I was so worried about you!" Ino and Sakura both said in the same tone this time. They then turned to each other and stared daggers at each other.

Word of Sasuke's return spread fast through out the village fast; and by the end of the day, everyone heard of it.

Three days passed and Sasuke was surprised to see that Naruto had never even bothered to come see him; even though just about everyone came to see him at least once but everyday Ino and Sakura came, "Hey Sakura, where's Naruto?"

Sakura and Ino got a little sad and they explained how he was taken over by some demon and ran away from the village and was gone for the last five years, "Oh so, now he's a missing ninja?"

"Yeah..." Sakura said.

"But at least you returned, Sasuke-kun." Ino said a little happier.

"Yeah...!" Sakura agreed.

Sasuke looked out the window and sort of ignored them, _"Naruto..." _Sasuke growled in his head.

**Hinata, Kiba and Shino**

Hinata was out looking for their sensei, who was supposed to meet them at the training area but didn't show up. They came to her house and knocked on the door, "Kakashi-kun, you made me late!"Kurenai whimpered loudly. (A/N They weren't having sex, they were just kissing.)

"Umm... Sorry."

Kurenai ran down to the door and opened it to her students, "Kurenai-sensei, you're late." Kiba said, followed by a bark from Akamaru.

"Sorry about that. Let's get going." She said urgently.

"Hey were you with Kakashi-sensei just now?" Kiba asked.

Kurenai stopped for a second, before starting to walk, "That's none of your business and if you three don't want laps then let's get going." They then followed behind her.

_"It's nice to see Kurenai-sensei, having fun in her life." _Hinata thought and then started thinking about Naruto for a second.

**Naruto**

Naruto was now nineteen and more manly; physically and mentally. His muscles grew, his shoulders got broader, his chest bulged moreand he got as tall as DNaruto. He also found his way into some towns and got a change of clothes; he was now wearing a pair of black pants, similar to the orange ones, except it had two extra pockets by the knees and stopped below his ankles. He also got a red shirt like the old one and a black jacket, it was made of leather and was stiff; it had long sleeves and hugged the contours of his arms and the collar came up just below his ears.

Naruto was in Kyuubi's cage having a conversation with him, "Hey...! Why hasn't that reincarnate thing tried anything yet?"

Kyuubi didn't say anything and just started at him.

"Hey! Wake up and answer me!"

**"He will... soon."**

"When is soon?"

**"Soon is now."**

"What...?" Naruto turned around to see DNaruto standing right behind, "You...!" Naruto tried to punch him but he disappeared.

Naruto turned around and was greeted with a punch to the face; he went flying but he landed on his feet, "Naruto, you've grown but now I must destroy your village." DNaruto said.

"Stop talking to me like you know me!" Naruto grunted.He thenstarted molding chakra into his eyes causing them to become red with two lines swirling around his pupils.

"Ah... So that fox taught you something useful huh..." DNaruto whispered, a little pissed but not showing it, "and I was looking forward to scaring the hell out of you without raising a finger. Oh well." He then bent his left leg and stretched out his right out; he stuck his right arm straight to the ground, with his palm touching the ground; and his other arm bent in the air, with his palm facing his face. Naruto then struck the same pose, _"I see. He also taught him fox taijutsu."_

They charged at each other; they both did reverse leg sweeps but struck each others heel. They sprang up and did two back flips and then charged at each other again. They both tried to punch each other with their right fists but they both dodged each other by tilting their heads to the left and paused for a second. Naruto tried to punch DNaruto with his other fist but; DNaruto caught his fist.

They both tried to knee each other in the stomach with their left knee, but ended up blocking each other's attack. They then backed up a little and jumped straight up, DNaruto tried a spin kick but Naruto ducked; Naruto tried to kick him but he rolled to the left and he missed. DNaruto tried to kick him again but Naruto flipped back and did a spin kick and kicked DNaruto on the cheek sending him flying to the ground.

Naruto landed and shouted, 'Kage Bunshin no jutsu!' and made four clones, which charged. DNaruto got up but was kicked into the air by the Naruto clones, which shouted, "U... zu...ma... ki!" DNaruto flew up and Naruto appeared about to drop kick him, "Naruto Rendan!" He sent DNaruto plummeting towards the ground. He smashed into the ground and stayed down. Then the clones disappeared.

Naruto landed and looked on but was surprised when DNaruto stood up, "Do you think pathetic moves like that are going to defeat me? You have to do things like this! Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Then four DNaruto clones appeared only to disappear.

One appeared in front of Naruto and kicked him, before shouting "Uzumaki!" Naruto blocked but was still sent flying up. Another DNaruto clone appeared behind him and shouted, "Na...!" Before drop kicking him right behind his head; two more clones kicked him in his back and stomach.

The real DNaruto was waiting while holding a red and black resengan; when Naruto was in front of him, he was about to strike but Naruto caught his arm and gave him a clubbing kick on top of his head. Naruto continued to hold his arm and did a back flip, while up side down in the air. Landing on his feet, he swung DNaruto over his head straight to the ground, head first. While DNaruto was still upside down, Naruto stooped down and straight kicked him in the stomach and he was sent crashing into the wall.

Naruto stood up and stared at the spot where DNaruto fell, "Is he down for good?"

DNaruto flew to his feet and performed a few quick hand seals, 'Fire Style: Flame Fox jutsu!' Then a fox made of fire charged at Naruto; he jumped out of the way and stuck to the wall. He looked at where the fox was suppose to crash and burn but instead it was running up the wall following him; he jumped out of the way again and landed in front of DNaruto; the fox continued to follow him.Naruto jumped out of the way but it continued to follow him but he also noticed that while the fox was charging towards him, DNaruto did not even bother to move, _"Wait I don't think that he can do anything while he's controlling this jutsu. I can use that to my advantage." _Naruto thought as the flame fox continued to follow him.

Naruto jumped pass DNaruto but landed some what close to him; the flame fox followed. Naruto then jumped behind DNaruto and the fox continued to follow. Naruto jumped to DNaruto's side and the fox flew passed him. The fox turned around and charged at Naruto; he waited until the fox was really closethen kicked DNaruto in the stomach before jumping out of the flame fox's way and letting it run straight into DNaruto.

_"That had to have at least done something!" _Naruto thought. Then he was kicked in his backand catapultedto where the flame foxhad crashed intoDNaruto, and then to Naruto's surprise DNaruto spin kicked him straight into a wall, causing it to crack a little.

"Did you really think that I would just let you beat me like that?" DNaruto saidafter his clone disappeared, "I guess you're stronger but not smarter." He chuckled a little and Naruto slowly stood up.

Naruto got to his feet but was sent higher when a DNaruto clone kicked him on the chin. When he got high enough another clone kicked him straight down but shortly after two more clones kicked him in the back and stomach. The real DNaruto was on the ground waiting for him holding the red and black resengan again, "Catch it now." DNaruto whispered manically, before striking Naruto in the stomach with it. Naruto was about to hit the wall but then another clone jump kicked him on the back but the beat down was concluded when one last clone blasted down on Naruto, feet-first, into his stomach, of course, this created a crater. The real DNaruto walked up to Naruto, "That should weaken you for a while." Then DNaruto faded away.

Kyuubi stared at Naruto, **"Pathetic brat." **Kyuubi then closed his eyes.

**DNaruto**

Naruto's body was wearing the new clothes, sitting in a meditation position, until blue chakra began leaking out and gradually became red and black. Naruto's appearance changed and he became DNaruto, "Now, time to destroy some buildings and take some lives." DNaruto said casually, before starting his walk to Konoha.

_"This obviously is going to be a long walk, so... I'll make it short." _DNaruto wasted little time and transferred chakra into his legs and feet. Then at the same speed Naruto came to this spot with; he blasted off to the village.

**Konoha**

"Wow that mission was annoying." Kiba said as his team walked to the Hokage's office.

When they got there they reported that there mission was completed but before they left an ANBU guard appeared, "Excuse me, Tsunade-sama, but there seems to be someone approaching the village."

"Is there anything special about this person?"

"Well..., he's running at an unmatched speed."

"What do you mean?"

"Umm... How do I put this? As fast as lightening...?"

"Kurenai, do you mind calling some people?" Kurenai nodded and she told her who.

**DNaruto**

When DNaruto arrived at the village gates, he slowed down drasticallyand walked into the village. Three of the guards at the village tried to stop him but he ignored them, "Hey! You can't enter this village!"

DNaruto turned around and stared into ones eyes, suddenly guard one dropped to his knees in shock. Guard two tried to throw a kunai at him but he caught it, "It's not nice to throw these. Let's see how you like it." DNaruto said, before chucking the kunai at him and disappearing.

He reappeared behind guard two and grabbed his arms, so that he could not dodge or catch the kunai. The kunai was about to stab him but it was blocked by another kunai from guard three, _"This is getting a bit too bothersome. I need to end this now." _DNaruto thought. He got a grip on guard two's head and lifted him off of the ground;he then drove his elbow into his spine, paralyzing him. DNaruto dropped him on the ground and charged toward guard three. Guard three tried a spin kick but DNaruto slid right under his leg and swept him straight off of his foot. DNaruto spun around and planted a crushing blow into guard three's chest

DNaruto stood up and performed a few hand seals, 'Fire Style: Flame Fox jutsu!' He created a fox made of fire that was as big as him. It then charged straight into one of the shops and exploded, destroying the building and creating a raging fire.

Some more of the guards came after him and threw kunais at him; DNaruto jumped onto a roof, before the kunais hit him and performed the same jutsu, but this time the fox was even bigger and it charged at the guards.

_"While they're busy with that... I'll have some more fun." _DNaruto turned around and jumped into that sky, 'Fire Style: Flame Fox jutsu!' The fox was even bigger than before and it charged at some more shop and houses. People rained out of their houses and started running away to hiding place and any where that was safe, some were looking back and seeing the person that looked something like Naruto, blowing up things and setting fires everywhere.

DNaruto was now standing on a roof and was getting ready to attack the crowd, running in one direction, making them all the perfect target. DNaruto stood up straight and performed the hand seals, out came the fox of fire. The fox wasracing afterthem, 'Fire Style: Fire Dragon jutsu!' The dragon of fire intercepted the fox and created one big explosion.

"What the hell!" DNaruto said loudly; he looked up to see Kurenai, who he immediately attacked. DNaruto jumped straight over to the roof she was on and tried to kick her, but it was a replacement. DNaruto stood up and looked around; but suddenly Kakashi blasted out of the ground and kicked him on the chin. He flew up and Kurenai appeared; she performed her hand seals, 'Fire Style: Fire Dragon jutsu!' The dragon crashed straight into him; he fell to the ground like a rag doll and didn't get up.

"Did we do it?" Kurenai asked.

"I don't think he would go down the easily." Kakashi said.

'Fire Style: Flame Fox!' A fox as big as DNaruto charged at Kakashi; he avoided it but it followed him.

"Kakashi-kun...!" Kurenai shouted; she started looking around and saw another DNaruto on the ground, _"I guess he has to stay focused to control the fox." _Kurenai thought, before running over to him, _"My Fire jutsu doesn't seem to work on him so, I'll try my taijutsu." _She jumped into a jump kick but she was knocked right out of the air, when another DNaruto jumped kicked her in the stomach.

"Come on, that easy?" DNaruto asked, with a smirk on his face. He did some more seals and out came another fox but it did not attack Kurenai; it insteadcharged at another building. He took a few steps to get closer to her and then raised his claw. E was about to strike butkunai planted itself deep into his forearm, he took a look at it and then looked in the direction it came from. He saw Shikamaru standing on a roof with his hands in his pockets.

DNaruto was then kicked in the stomach by Kurenai andshe escaped his range, _"Damn it, why are these stupid people fighting back?" _(Stupid question ain't it?) DNaruto started making some hand seals but was stopped when Neji came out of nowhere and started using his jyuken. DNaruto jumped away, before Neji could finish, but when he landed on a roof; Hinata came from behind, finishing what Neji started. When she was finished she jumped away because she knew the jyuken didn't really work. Then Rock Lee jumped in a performed a spinning back kick to the side of his head; before he could go too far, Gai appeared and gave DNaruto a spin kick, sending him towards the ground.

Kiba came crashing down with his Gatsuuga, and DNaruto was launched into the air, while he was in the air Akamaru came in, with the second Gatsuuga. DNaruto crashed into the side of a building and it crumbled, _"That had to have done it." _Kiba thought

_"The clone!" _Kurenai remembered; she found him and kicked him in the head, which made him disappear.

Kakashi was dodging and running away from the fox, until it disappeared, "It's gone!" Kakashi said and released a big sigh. Then he returned to the battlefield.

**Kyuubi's Prison**

Naruto was finally getting up from his beating, and stood to his feet, "What happened?" He said as he looked around, "Oh yeah, that's right." He remembered fighting DNaruto and losing. Naruto snapped out of his weary state and shouted, "Kyuubi...! Kyuubi...!"

**"Why the hell do you always shout? You noisy piece of garbage."**

"Hey shut up! You're the garbage around here!"

**_"Damn this brat!" _**Kyuubi shouted in his head, **"What do you want?"**

"I want to know what's happening with my body!"

**"Stop shouting; it's being used."**

"Damn it; I have to get my body back." Naruto started focusing on taking back his body.

**DNaruto**

_"You stupid brat, it's not going to be that easy to take you're body back. But first I have to kill someone; but who?" _DNaruto thought, while he remained submerged under the rubble of the building.

"What'd I miss?" Kakashi asked when he returned.

"The plan worked nicely." Gai said and gave him a victory smile and thumbs up.

"Right…" Kakashi looked at the rubble with his exposed sharingan, _"That's strange… I don't see a chakra pulse." _Kakashi thought and started to look around but didn't see anything until, he turned around completely; he was shocked to see... DNaruto, "Are you guys sure the plan worked on him?"

"What?" Everyone asked.

Then Neji and Hinata looked at the rubble with their byakugan, only to see nothing, "Where is he?" Neji asked. They all looked at Kakashi and then they looked over to where he was looking.

"H... how?" Kiba asked.

"Is he really that fast?" Gai asked.

_"Naruto, you have truly changed in more ways than one." _Lee thought.

'Kage Bunshin no jutsu' DNaruto created seven other clones, one for Neji; one for Kurenai; one for Kakashi; one for Shikamaru; one for Kiba and Akamaru, one for Lee, and one for Gai, while the real takes Hinata.

"Does he really think some clones are going to work on us?" Gai asked with a confidently cocky voice.

"Gai... don't underestimate anything he does, that includes his clones." Kakashi said, awaiting DNaruto's attack.

DNaruto and his clones attacked; the clones landed and attacked at the same time, Hinata tried to attack DNaruto but he dodged it and got behind her. He grabbed her by the hood of her jacket and jumped onto a roof.

He threw her on the roof's ground and watched her stand up and get ready to fight. DNaruto started circling around her, keeping his distance, "So...," he took a long pause but kept circling her, "...you ready to die?"

**Hokage's Office**

Tsunade and Shizune were still knew what was happening outside, "Umm... Tsunade, did you tell them?" Shizune asked. Tsunade paused and a drop of sweat fell down her face, "You didn't, did you?"

"I forgot... again." She said with an awkward smile on her face.

"Well then we should get down there and tell them shouldn't we?" Shizune suggested.

"Right…"

**DNaruto**

DNaruto and Hinata charged at each other; she tried an open palm to DNaruto's chest but he sidestepped; he tried to kick her on the chin but she stepped back. Hinata dropped down for a leg sweep and brought him to his back; DNaruto rolled away and sprang to his feet, "That's was quite good."He complimented.

DNaruto charged at her and tried a jump kick but she avoided it by ducking; after he landed, he felt a strong blow from the back and it came straight through his chest. DNaruto turned around quickly and tried to punch her, with his right fist but his punch was stopped, when she blocked with her left arm and poked him about five times, before sending another palm directly to his heart.

DNaruto jumped away quickly and catered to his bruises for a second, before getting ready to attack again. They stared at each other in silence until; Hinata broke it, "N... Naruto-kun..."

**Naruto**

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata's voice echoed Naruto's mind._ "Hinata-chan..." _"Kyuubi...! Why can't I see what's happening?

Kyuubi didn't say anything but a screen, showing what was happening appeared. Hinata and DNaruto were in their fighting stances, getting ready to fight.

**DNaruto & Hinata**

"Are you ready girl?" DNaruto asked, before charging. Hinata tried another palm to the chest but DNaruto sidestepped; she tried another open palm to his chest but he caught her by the wrist. DNaruto pulled her close and kneed her in the stomach; then he let her wrist go, to drop into a spin kick to her mid-section. Before she could go any further he caught her by the jacket and pulled her back to the ground. He raised his right hand and struck but she caught his arm; he grabbed a hold of her jacket again and lifted her up.

He stared into her eyes but he didn't send the images to her, he just got a light grip around her neck. Then he walked over to the edge of the roof to see his clones wining their fights, _"I hope you like what you see." _

**Naruto**

"That bastard…!" Naruto shouted, _"I've got to get out of here! But how? I can't seem to take back my body. What am I going to do?" _Naruto clenched his fists and punched the wall, with his eyes closed.

**DNaruto**

DNaruto held Hinata right in front of him and his grip tightened but only a little, making Hinata let out a loud gasp.

"Hinata-chan...!" Kiba shouted letting his guard down, but by doing this he gave the clone an opening. The clone punched him on the chin and flowed straight into a spinning back kick and knocked him into a wall. Akamaru jumped and latched onto the clones arm but he was quickly knocked off. Then the clone went to help another clone.

Neji was unleashing all that his jyuken had to offer but the clone was blocking all he had, and what actually did hit, didn't affect him. Neji made the wrong move by trying to attack the clone in the face. The clone tilted his head got closer to Neji and punched him in the stomach; he lifted Neji straight off of the ground, with his fist in his stomach and jumped into the air. He pushed Neji up further with his to feet and then a spinning back kick to send him even higher. He landed on a roof and waited for Neji to come back into range; when he did the clone unleashed a powerful combo into Neji's stomach. He appeared next to Neji and started spinning and gave him two leg drops to the stomach, an elbow to the stomach and another leg drop to the chin, and Neji crashed into the ground, head-first.

Lee tried a straight kick to the clone but he ducked; Lee follow up with a leg drop but the clone back flip out of the way, "First Gate; Gate of Life open!" Lee shouted, before charging at the clone. The clone stooped down and didn't move, and Lee came fast, but the clone still didn't move, Lee was almost right in his face but he still didn't move. But at the last minute, when Lee was right in front of him; he moved to the side a little and stuck his foot out. Lee tripped right over his foot into a somersault in the air but before he could land the clone jump kicked him in stomach and he was launched into the wall. The clone got closer and used a drop kick to make sure that he stayed down for a while.

Shikamaru wasn't doing too well on his own; his team had to go on a mission and could not come along to help him, _"This is so troublesome." _Shikamaru thought as he did his best to avoid the clone's attacks, _"Even if I get an idea, I can't use them because he doesn't give me a chance." _Shikamaru tried to block one of the clone's kicks but his arms were knocked to high to provide protection and the clone used this to his advantage by spinning around and landing one kick to Shikamaru's chest and then another kick to the chin. While he was in the air the clone landed one final punch to his stomach. The punch was different from the others because he transferred a lot of chakra to his fist. But Shikamaru unleashed one last strategy, which was planting an exploding tag in the ground in hopes that the clone would step on it. He did and before Shikamaru fainted he made it explode and destroyed the clone.

Gai, Kakashi and Kurenai now had the six DNaruto clones to deal with. Kakashi used the bunshin jutsu to make three clones, to back everyone up. But nobody was a match for DNaruto let alone his clones. So, the jounins lasted longer than the genins and the chuunin but were eventually defeated.

DNaruto let out a short chuckle and looked at the beautiful, eighteen year old, virgin Hinata. She allowed her hair to grow a little longer but keeping the same style and her physical features as a woman improved and grew. "Any last words before I kill you? Go on, Naruto can hear you." DNaruto said, with a cocky smile on.

"N... Naruto-kun... I..." She paused to gasp for air, because his grip tightened a little more, "Naruto-kun..., I l... love... you." Hinata said weakly before her arms went limp and her body dangled.

"Oh come on I know you're not yet. Are you?" DNaruto said a little disappointed.

**Naruto**

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto looked at the screen with a shocked face full of sadness, "Hinata-chan..."

--  
I hope you all enjoy and also the story is close to the end.


	13. This Is The End

Sorry for having you all wait but I've been busy studying. Stay tuned there's only one more chapter left.

--  
**Chapter Thirteen: This Is The End**  
--

"Hinata-chan..., this isn't going to end this way. I'll... protect you." Naruto said softly as he clenched his fist. His blue chakra surrounded him and he started fading away.

**DNaruto**

"What...? How did he get enough power to take back his body?" DNaruto's red and black chakra started leaking out, "No...! No...!" He grunted loudly, after dropping Hinata on the ground. He turned his back to her and held his chest and started grunting more frequently. The leaking chakra became blue and his appearance changed to Naruto's new appearance.

"What… I'm free? Hinata-chan...!" Naruto turned around quickly and ran over to her. He fell to his knees; he put one hand behind her neck and the other, around her waist to lift her to a sitting position, "Hinata-chan... Hinata-chan...!" Naruto shouted, "Don't die Hinata-chan..., I need you." He then hugged her and rested his head on her chest.

Beat. Beat. Beat.

"Hinata-chan..., you're still alive!" Naruto rejoiced. He then lifted her up and jumped to the ground and rested everyone in one group, lined up against a wall.

After a while they started to regain consciousness; their eyes were greeted to Naruto's big smile, "Naruto, is that you?" Lee asked. Naruto nodded.

"Hey...! You...!" Naruto turned around to see Tsunade, Sakura, Chouji, Ino and Shizune standing on a roof. They jumped down and got ready to fight, _"Seriously when did Naruto get a fashion sense." _Ino thought

"Don't worry guys this time it's me, the real Naruto." Naruto claimed.

"And just how are we supposed to believe you?" Sakura asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and with a big smile on, "Umm... You make a good point, umm.., I don't know." His goofy laugh assured everyone that it was him.

"Yup... That's Naruto alright." Sakura said, before they had a conversation.

**DNaruto**

"Damn it...! How did he get his body back?" DNaruto shouted softly.

**"I thought you said that the next time you get out, you weren't coming back." **Kyuubi mocked.

"Laugh it up you stupid fox, because I won't be staying for long." DNaruto made a hand seal that resembled the bunshin seal, but he used one hand, by sticking his index and middle finger straight up, and ring and pinky finger bent at the middle. 'Datenshi Bunkatsu Bunshin no jutsu!' (Datenshi Bunkatsu-demon separation)

**Naruto**

Naruto explained in more detail about the reincarnation and why he left the village, and was now getting ready to leave again, "But Naruto… why do you have to leave now?"

"Because I don't know when that reincarnate could take over my body again." Naruto started to leave the group but stopped when he heard a voice say, "Naruto-kun...!" Hinata whispered loudly. Naruto turned around to Hinata, who was silent the whole time he talked. Hinata ran up to him, "Naruto-kun..." She looked up at him, with her hands resting on her chest.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto stared back at the girl staring into his blue eyes.

_"This is going to make me sick. I mean I've been trying to get her for the five years he's been gone and all he does is come back. That sucks." _Kiba thought.

"Naruto-kun..., I l..." before she could finish she was in Naruto's embrace.

"Hinata-chan, if I hurt you or made you sad, I'm sorry for it but I hope, that when I leave… you can still be happy." Naruto whispered softly into her ear.

She returned the hug, ten-fold, by holding him tightly and clenching his jacket, "Naruto-kun, I forgive you but please don't leave." She pleaded.

"Hinata-chan, I have to. I'll miss you a lot." Naruto broke the hug and held her away by her shoulders. She was looking at the ground, and tears were slowly falling down her face. Naruto held her head up and wipped her tears away, "Hinata-chan..., please don't cry."

She opened her eyes and Naruto pulled her closer, "Naruto-k... kun." Their faces got closer and they shared what they thought would be their last kiss ever. It was passionate and this time, there wasn't a painful price to pay.

After Naruto broke their kiss he started on his way, Hinata tried her hardest to keep the tears from pouring out but a few still escaped. Naruto didn't get very far, until he stopped dead, "What the heck is happening?" Naruto whispered as he stood there.

Naruto started glowing red; he lifted his arm and took a look at it. He saw, what seemed to be his hand separating into, a ghostly second hand, with long nails. Suddenly, DNaruto's torso, arms and head blasted out of Naruto, "What the hell is going on?" Naruto shouted as he looked down at the weird and horrific sight.

"What's happening to him?" Kiba asked. The group was curious and puzzled, so they got a little closer, only to see DNaruto tearing out of Naruto.

DNaruto was now standing in front of Naruto, "What are you doing out here?"

DNaruto gave him a friendly smile, before it dropped to a frown, "Naruto..., I hate you but before I couldn't kill you, but now I'm free and now I can." DNaruto dropped to his fox taijutsu stance and charged shortly after.

Naruto charged and the two of them jumped high into the sky, "That's something you don't see everyday." Kakashi said as he watched DNaruto and Naruto fight.

DNaruto tried to punch Naruto but he caught his fist and pulled him closer and kneed him in the stomach. DNaruto yanked his fist back and tried a spin kick to Naruto's head but he ducked. Naruto did a back flip and tried a leg drop on DNaruto but he blocked it. They grabbed each other's hands and bothkicked whichsent them flying back. The two of them landed on the rooftops of two different buildings and began a short stare off. DNaruto jumped to the edge of the roof and performed a few hand seals, 'Fire Style: Flame Fox' the fox flew towards Naruto but at the last minute possible, he jumped high into the air.

'Kage Bunshin no jutsu!' Naruto made three other clones then made a resengan and launched it at DNaruto; before it shrank into nothing a clone grabbed it, added chakra to it and threw it at the bottom of the building DNaruto was on, "Is your aim slipping?" DNaruto asked.

Then the final clone appeared from where the resengan was thrown and launched it at him. The attack did not surprise DNaruto because he jumped out of the way, but what he didn't expect was another Naruto clone, who caught the resengan and launched it at him from behind. He rolled out of the way but what really surprised him was when a fifth clone appeared right behind him. The clone caught the resengan and struck DNaruto in the back. DNaruto crashed into a wall and was covered by the rubble.

"Wow... I guess while Naruto was gone he used that time to train and apparently get smarter." Sakura said as she looked on at the mature Naruto.

**Konoha Hospital**

Sasuke looked out the window and saw the smoke and fires, _"Whose chakra is that? No…That's more than one person." _He thought. He got up to his feet, even though it was a little painful, and walked over to the window. He quickly got dressed, opened the window and headed to the source, _"Who... whose chakra could these belong to?" _He sprinted as fast as he could in his condition.

**Naruto**

DNaruto erupted out of the rubble straight into the air and performed some hand seals, 'Fire Style: Flame Fox' the fox soared down to Naruto. Nobody saw but after DNaruto landed on the ground, he made a bunshin and it hid itself. Naruto avoided the attack and made one clone; and they both charged at DNaruto. Naruto's clone tried to punch him but he ducked. The real Naruto tried a leg drop but DNaruto jumped to the side. The clone tried to punch him again but he jumped behind the clonebut before he landed, he kicked the clone behind the head, causing it to disappear.

Naruto and DNaruto had a short stare off; then they both tried to punch each other, but their fists clashed together; they tried to punch each other with their other fists but the same happened. They opened their hands and clasped their hands together and were at another stand off, "You're not that bad kid." DNaruto complimented.

"..." Naruto stared coldly.

DNaruto pulled Naruto close and then kneed him in the stomach. When Naruto's grip on DNaruto's hands loosened; DNaruto took a short step back and kicked Naruto on the chin. Naruto went high and DNaruto made two more clones and the two jumped after him; they both kicked him in the back and stomach then they gave him a spinning back kick straight back to the ground. When Naruto got close enough, DNaruto grabbed his arm and swung him around, about five times, before releasing him into a wall. DNaruto's clones then returned to his side.

After a while, Naruto slowly got up to his feet and took two wobbly steps forward, before popping up into a straight position and revealed a big smile, "What are you smiling about?" DNaruto grumbled.

"Don't you realize? When I defeat you, I don't have to worry about you anymore. I'll be able to enjoy what I love again, I'll be able to enjoy my friend's company again and that will be by the end of this day."

DNaruto got angry at Naruto's confidence; he grunted and he and his clones attacked. They all tried to punch Naruto at the same time but he jumped out of the way, onto a rooftop. Naruto formed the resengan in his hand and threw it at them. Only one clone was taken out but then Naruto rushed down and kicked the other clone on the chin. The real DNaruto jumped into the air and punched Naruto in the face and did a side roll while still in the air and kicked him to the ground. DNaruto landed on one leg and spun straight into a leg drop but Naruto rolled out of the way. Naruto came back with a straight kick to DNaruto's stomach, then he kicked him high into the sky, 'Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto created two clones.

One of the clones jumped onto a wall and stuck their, while the other jumped after DNaruto. The clone gave DNaruto a leg drop and he came speeding down but Naruto launched him back up with a straight kick to the head. The first clone gave DNaruto another leg drop and the second clone leapt off the wall and gave DNaruto a jump kick to the chin straight into the ground. Naruto and the two clones then jumped up and the two clones grabbed Naruto by the arms and launchedhim directly at DNaruto before disappearing. Naruto did a back flip and crashed straight into DNaruto's stomach, before jumping away.

Naruto looked at DNaruto and was shocked to see him struggling to his feet. When he got to his feet Naruto was about to attack but DNaruto made him stop, "Wait! Don't kill me, I just want to leave. Can I leave please?"

"What?" Naruto asked, completely astonished and shocked.

"Don't kill me Naruto. I only wanted my freedom and can't you see..., I was only willing to fight for it."

_"This is weird... he has to be up to something... but what?" _Naruto thought while remaining silent and still.

"Please... I was only trying to take out Kyuubi before he killed you and I because he said, that when he was done with using me to somehow get free, he was just going to discard me like I was a gum wrapper and obviously destroy you and your village."

While DNaruto was stalling for time, the clone that nobody saw, was trying to find the best way to ambush Naruto, before he realized what DNaruto was doing. Unfortunately, he found a way; while in the shadows he got as close as possible, without anyone noticing. Then he sprang into action, "Look out!" Hinata, Sakura Ino, Lee and Shizune shouted.

Naruto looked behind him to see the clone about to kick him. The clone kicked him high then DNaruto made three more clones and one went after Naruto, while the others ran in the direction opposite each other. When the clone that went after Naruto caught up with him; he gave Naruto a big leg drop; then the two clones to the far left and right of Naruto made red and black resengans and jumped to Naruto. They connected with Naruto the same time, and the power of the resengans started to tear into Naruto flesh, and it was causing him to let outpain staking screams.

But for some reason the clones released Naruto and allowed him fall to the ground before disappearing. DNaruto walked up to him, "I can't have you die just yet."

DNaruto then got a grip on Naruto's torn shirt and hoisted him up and stared at him for a second. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Lee started running to help Naruto, "Stop!" Naruto shouted as loud as he could, "This is something I have to finish for myself. I don't want to put your lives in danger for my sake. I wouldn't be able to live with my self if something happened to you all." So, they reluctantly backed up.

Then Sasuke arrived, "What's going on here?" Sasuke asked smoothly.

"Sasuke-kun, is it okay for you to be up and walking?" Sakura asked, while they stared at him.

"I'm fine; now, what's going on here?"

They filled him in, in a rather short time, before returning their eyes to the fight, _"So Naruto, what's changed about you, besides your fashion sense?" _Sasuke thought as he watched with his hands in his pockets.

"You're so noble." DNaruto said as he continued to hold Naruto up, "It's too bad this is going to be the last time you get to be noble." DNaruto then threw Naruto up and gave him a spinning back kick to the stomach; Naruto flew straight into a wall. DNaruto did a few hand seals, 'Fire Style: Flame Fox!' The fox flew quickly, and in no time it crashed into the spot where Naruto was but he managed to escape the fire, by jumping into the air.

"Not so fast." DNaruto then disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto while he was still in the air. DNaruto gave him a knee to the stomach, and two powerful fists to the face. Naruto flew through the air and bounced off of the edge of a building before he fell to the ground. DNaruto came plummeting down onto Naruto's back; he then hovered over Naruto and got a hand full of his blonde hair, "You know what..., you're not going to die just yet. First I'm going to have some fun with your friends; especially the fine blue-haired girl. She seems quite cute, don't you think?" DNaruto whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto grunted weakly but DNaruto lifted him up then charged his red and black resengan, and stuck it into Naruto's stomach. Naruto flew straight into a wall and shattered it instantly. He couldn't move but wasn't unconscious. DNaruto turned to Hinata and suddenly a clone came out of no where, grabbed Hinata, and brought her to DNaruto. She quickly knocked the clone in the head and caused it to disappear but she didn't have enough strength to defend herself when DNaruto grabbed her.

"Of course you know that this is what happens when you like the hero right?" DNaruto asked, "You know... the villain either has to take the girl hostage, use her against the hero, or for some reason has to rape her. It's like that right now."

"Let her go!" Naruto grunted while on one knee.

DNaruto turned to him with hishand wrapped around Hinata's neck, "Who are you to be giving out orders when I have a hostage?"

"...What do you want?" Naruto whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"That's better. You would agree that you have gotten stronger wouldn't you?" Naruto simply glared a hole straight through him, "I take it that's a yes. Well I want you to use that power to kill one of your friends over there."

Everyone's eyes exploded, "Wha...What?"

"You heard me. I want you to kill one of you friends over there. Go ahead; I'm even letting you pick." Naruto stared at DNaruto for a while then turned to his friends, "I meant sometime tonight."

After Naruto got to his feet he began walking and stopped when he was in front of them, "Well… kill someone already!" DNaruto ordered.

Naruto stood there looking at the ground; they looked at him and they did not want to believe if it would really happen, "You know what...?" Naruto started, "I always wanted to be strong enough so that one day I could become Hokage because I was always alone and no one acknowledged me. But another reason popped up that I wasn't really expecting; and that was to protect people I loved and hold dear to me. I thought that if I got strong enough I wouldn't only become Hokage but, also be able to protect my friends and save them whenever they were in danger or needed my help. But what I didn't notice was that..." Naruto paused and clenched his fists, then his body started glowing red, "...now I need saving. So, everyone, I need you all to..." Naruto paused again to spin around. After he span around his body became engulfed by the fire like chakra and stared at DNaruto, "SAVE ME!" Naruto shouted before disappearing.

_"Where'd he go? He wasn't this fast before." _Naruto appeared in front of him and quickly got a hold of his throat.

This made him release Hinata, "Hinata-chan...," Naruto whispered without looking at her, "I need you to save me the most." Naruto kicked DNaruto straight into the air, before disappearing again. Naruto was moving so fast that his movements were unseen, even to the sharingan, the byakugan and barely to DNaruto's demon fox eyes. Naruto struck DNaruto on top of the head. When DNaruto was about to hit the ground Naruto gave him a spin kick to the back. DNaruto went straight through the wall and landed face down, _"Alright, all stops are out!" _DNaruto thought as he started getting up.

DNaruto turned around and started doing some hand seals, 'Fire Style: Fox Overburn!' DNaruto used a lot of chakra to create a huge fox's head made completely of fire. It came at him andwith his new speed he could have easily escaped but Hinata and the group were standing behind him, so he stood there. Naruto raised his hands slowly and forcefully the head slamed in Naruto's hands, and surprisingly not burning him to a crisp instantly, he held back the fox's head. He held back the colossal power of the fire until, DNaruto broke the jutsu.

Naruto noticed DNaruto was a little tired so he did some hand seals. He stopped with the seal of the ram, 'Leaf Style: Spotted Explosion!' Naruto released the seal and held the palm of his hand out; he clenched his hand into a fist and again opened it. Suddenly, his chakra was released as blue lightening, flailing around in his hand. Naruto slammed his arm to the ground and the lightening skipped across the ground, tearing up the surface of thewalking pathin its way, until it arrived at DNaruto. It then exploded and sent him flying.

"Wow...! Naruto's amazing." Sakura said.

_"I can't believe it. He's gotten even stronger since the last time we fought." _Sasuke thought in disbelief.

_"I see Naruto's been busy." _Tsunade thought.

_"Naruto-kun..., you always surprise everyone and amaze them, including me." _Hinata thought as she watched.

Naruto quickly got under DNaruto before he could land; and gave him a jump kick to the back. DNaruto started making some seals but when he looked where Naruto was; he was gone. Naruto came from behind and kicked him on the back of the head and he landed hard.

DNaruto struggled to his feet and stared at Naruto, who still had the fiery red chakra engulfing him. _"When did this kid get this strong. Wait! He's using Kyuubi's chakra but that doesn't matter, he's still beating me." _DNaruto thought, _"I guess using that time only perfecting that jutsu wasn't that smart." _DNaruto began molding chakra into the muscles throughout his body; he also sent some into his eyes. "Now this is going to be a fun fight." DNaruto said.

Naruto charged but this time DNaruto was as fast him; Naruto tried to punch DNaruto but he slid under it and tried to kick Naruto from behind but he ducked. DNaruto tried a leg sweep but Naruto did a back flip over it and tried to kick him but he jumped back; then tried a kick straight up but Naruto leaned back. Then DNaruto let his leg fall back down and Naruto took a few steps back to avoid it.

DNaruto tried to punch Naruto but he side stepped; then punched him on the cheek and again in the stomach. Naruto gave him a knee to the chin and with the same leg, kicked him in the stomach. Naruto then grabbed DNaruto by the hair and punched him in the face, before letting his hair go and giving him a spin kick to the face. DNaruto fell to the ground and sat up quickly.

_"I can't believe that this is actually Naruto." _Sasuke thought trying to maintain his 'I don't care' look and attitude.

Naruto watched as DNaruto got up then charged again. He tried to punch Naruto but he stepped to the side. DNaruto allowed his left fist to go straight to the ground then spinning on it and his left leg he sent a back kick to Naruto, but Naruto blocked it. Naruto tripped DNaruto off balance with a leg sweep; and before DNaruto landed, Naruto stood up and gave him a straight kick to the stomach.

DNaruto did not go far and quickly stood up. He made three clones and sent them to attack Naruto; while he rested. They came at Naruto in a straight line; the first tried to punch Naruto but he ducked under it and jumped to clone two and gave him a spin kick to the face; while he was still in the air, he gave the third astraight kick to the stomach. The first tried a jump kick from behind but Naruto got low and the clone soared over him. Naruto got on his hands and caught the first clone by the head and swung him to the ground, causing him to disappear. Naruto stood up but the second clone kicked him from behind, then the third came from the front of him and gave him a jump kick to the stomach. Naruto stumbled back and the second clone wrapped his arms around him and held him still. The third clone punched him in the stomach three times, _"Naruto-kun…" _Hinata thought sadly.

The third clone backed up and allowed the real DNaruto to get in on the action.

DNaruto jumped high from far and was about to kick Naruto. But Naruto used the back of his head to hit the clone in the face causing him to be released. Narutoducked out of the way, causing DNaruto to destroy the second clone instead of kicking him. Naruto rolled over to the third clone and launched up off of his hands and gave the clone two kicks to the face. Naruto got up to his feet and turned to the real DNaruto and charged. Naruto kicked DNaruto on the chin and spun around into a kick to the stomach.

DNaruto flew back onto the ground and Naruto turned around to the last clone, which was charging at him. Naruto raised his foot and the clone ran straight into his foot. Naruto punched him and grinded his fist into its face. He made the clone fall down and he continued to grind his fist into its face, until it disappeared. Naruto then had a stare off with DNaruto.

They charged at each other and jumped high into the air and started trading punches and kicks. They gave each other one final kick, before pushing off of each other and landing far away from each other. They both bent at the waist and got ready for the last stand off. As the sun started to rise everyone watched on in anticipation for the end of this fight, _"Naruto-kun..." _Hinata thought.

_"I've never seen Naruto quite like this before." _Kakashi thought.

Naruto popped his hands open and formed a resengan in each hand and DNaruto did the same, with his red and black resengan. They both ran as fast as their exhausted bodies would allow. They came together, knowing that one of them may not survive, and clashed their powerful attacks together. Naruto was matched with DNaruto for about forty seconds, before DNaruto started to get the upper hand and brought Naruto to his knees.

_"This bastard tried to kill my friends...; destroy my village... He took my attacks... and even my name... I won't allow this to happen."(A/N don't forget DNaruto only stands for demon Naruto) _Naruto thought, _"I'll defeat him and... be with my friends... I can be with Hinata-chan." _Naruto stared at DNaruto and the swirling force of his resengans became stronger and made a wave of dust blast off of the ground. Naruto slowly pushed DNaruto back as he got up.

DNaruto's eyes widened when he felt Naruto's attack shove him a bit, _"What's this...? How'd he get this strong? That damn Kyuubi... how? No... it couldn't have been him; he can't send this much chakra to the kid. Then that means that the rest of this power is coming from... from him!" _DNaruto thought as he tried to defend against Naruto.

Naruto shoved his arms down diagonally and destroyed DNaruto's resengans. Then Naruto shoved his arms up into DNaruto's stomach and sent him high into the sky. Then his resengans disappeared.

Naruto started doing some hand seals, 'Leaf Style: Spotted Explosion!' Naruto opened his hands and the chakra lightening appeared flaring in his hands. Naruto shot his arm into the sky and sent the lightening through the sky. This sight amazed everyone, it even impressed Kyuubi because this attack was only to travel on a surface, but apparently that principle didn't apply to Naruto. The lightening exploded when it hit DNaruto in the stomach. DNaruto started falling but Naruto wasn't done yet.

Naruto stood their and made two more resengans, and waited for DNaruto. Before DNaruto landed Naruto stuck the first resengan into his stomach and started running towards a wall. Naruto slammed DNaruto into a wall and held him there. The resengan started piercing into DNaruto's stomach; it went a little further but then disappeared. But Naruto then stuck the last resengan into DNaruto's chest. This blasted DNaruto through the wall across the room and through another wall. Surprisingly, DNaruto got on his knees and one hand, while he used the other to feel the small hole Naruto made. DNaruto coughed up blood and a lot poured from the wound to his stomach, _"Damn it. Why is this taking so long to heal?" _DNaruto thought as the blood slowed its exit from his body. He stood up and was going on as though he was not planning on dying.

He ran over to Naruto and tried to kick him but he defended against it. DNaruto ducked down and tried to trip Naruto but he missed; then Naruto tried to punch him but he stepped back.

"Wow! How can he still be going after that?" Lee said.

"Is he invincible?" Sakura said.

Naruto tried to punch DNaruto again but he caught his fist, then punched him. He then kneed Naruto in the stomach three times causing his body to go limp. DNaruto lifted Naruto up, by the hand and tossed him up before kicking him in the stomach and launching him towards a wall. Naruto crashed into the wall but landed on his feet. Naruto recovered quickly and charged again. DNaruto tried to stop him with a back kick but Naruto slid under his leg. When he got his balance Naruto gave him a jump kick into the air.

Naruto looked up at him and held his hand out. Naruto made some seals, 'Fire Style: Fox Inferno!' Naruto held his hand out once again and a ball of fire started to form in the palm of his hand and it grew as big as his head. Now DNaruto was on his descent to his doom; the flame Naruto made was now concealing a secret inside of it. He raised his head and took one last look at DNaruto, "This is the end." Naruto whispered. He bolted up into the air after DNaruto and for a brief second the secret was seen. The fire concealed a large resengan.

Naruto was about to smash the resengan into DNaruto's stomach but had a flashback of the jutsu.

**Flashback**

Naruto was in Kyuubi's prison learning about the new move, **"This move should only be used for an emergency." **Kyuubi said.

"Okay... what's the move?"

**"It's called the 'Fox Inferno' and for you it involves the resengan."**

"How do I use it?"

Kyuubi taught Naruto it and he learned how to use the actual attack itself after about one month but then learned all the down sides to using it with the resengan.

**"Well as you noticed, when using this jutsu you have control of the fire and didn't get burned right?"**

"Right…"

**"The reason I said it's only to be used in an emergency is because with the rapid rotational power of the resengan, you're going to lose control of the fire..., and I guarantee it. And when I say that, I mean as in you're going to end up with some serious burns or even end up dead.**

"Wait then doesn't that mean that I can still use the attack but just without the resengan?"

**"You could but it wouldn't affect him."**

"Why?"

**"Stop asking me questions that I don't need to answer."**

"But I didn't ask you that many questions."

**"Just shut up!"**

**End of Flashback**

When Naruto got up to DNaruto; he smashed the flaming resengan into DNaruto's stomach and as soon as he did the flames shot out in all directions. Kakashi and the others had to shield their eyes from the brightness of the attack.

DNaruto gasped hard and coughed up some more blood, _"My reign..., it's... over before it began." _DNaruto thought weakly.

The flames of Naruto's attack were lashing back at him, and whipping his body and singing his clothes. A few of the flames started whipping and burning him on the face a little but he kept pushing the attack and creating more flames.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, DNaruto's coat burned away, _"What...? I thought... that I couldn't be burned!" _DNaruto thought weakly in excitement as the flames started burning his skin.

Naruto still continued the attack, then just like that, an explosion of the fire erupted into something like a star, with Naruto and DNaruto in the center of it.

The people of the village poured out of their hiding places to see the spectacle; even some of the shinobi that were on missions, returned from them as though they quit, just to see it. Everyone watched as the star of fire shrank, until only a giant puff of smoke was left.

They all stared at the smoke, then they saw Naruto come falling from the black cloud, "Naruto-kun...!" Hinata shouted.

"That's that Naruto boy? He saved us? Why? I don't believe that!" The people of the village argued and questioned among themselves. "That has to be the Uchiha guy. It couldn't be; he's standing right here." The last comment they said made Sasuke a little upset.

Hinata, Tsunade, Kakashi, Kurenai, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, Gai, Shizune, Ino, Sakura, Chouji and Shikamaru ran over to Naruto. Sasuke took his time getting over there and the people kept there distance.

Naruto was covered with ash; he had quite a few burns and he was unconscious, "Naruto-kun...!" Hinata whispered loudly, with tears running down her face.

"Oh Naruto…" Sakura whispered, with a few tears on her face.

"Naruto..." Lee said; everyone else just stared at Naruto. Sasuke looked down at him with a little shock and amazement, but he did not show it.

"Is he still alive?" Kiba asked.

"Give him a little breathing room!" Tsunade shouted as she kneeled down next to Naruto and began doing all that her healing power would allow for Naruto's many injuries and wounds, "Sakura..., come and help me."

Sakura snapped out of her teary-eyed state, "Okay." She wipped the tears away and helped her.

After fifteen minutes of that; Tsunade said that it was okay to take him to the hospital.

--  
I hope you liked this chapter. I hope that DNaruto separating from naruto wasn't to extreme


	14. Epilogue

thank you all for the reviews good or bad, and now comes the ending of the story. It doesn't having combat in it but I hope you still enjoy. Also to C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: you find out who Sasuke ends up with in the chapter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Epilogue**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seven Days After Naruto Defeated Demon Naruto**

"I wonder if Naruto woke up yet?" Sakura asked as she clung to Sasuke's pocketed right arm.

"Who's knows? What do you think Sasuke-kun?" Ino said as she clung to Sasuke's left arm.

"Does it really matter?" Sasuke said as he walked without a care in the world.

"He's been out for seven days straight. You should try to show as least a little compassion for him, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said playfully but still meanimg what she said.

Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and Hinata were in Konoha hospital, going to check up on Naruto.

Every ninja in the village went to see the saviour of the village at least once. Even the people of the village started to acknowledge him now, but still not too often.

Hinata and the others walked into Naruto's room and up to his bed, "I guess he's not up yet." Sasuke said. Sakura, Ino and Sasuke stayed for about five minutes, before they left Hinata, who wanted to stay a little longer.

Hinata was now alone with an unconscious Naruto and she was sitting next to the bed staring at his face. She then stood up and walked closer to him. She stood beside his bed, "Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered, before picking up his hand into her two hands. She then took her eyes off of his face to look at his still but barely burned hand; she then started squeezing his hand a little and closed her eyes.

She then got a response to what she was doing, "Ouch..." Naruto said weakly.

Hinata opened her eyes and turned her head to see Naruto with a weak smile on his face, with his eyes barely open. He sat up but was shortly after taken down when Hinata rejoiced by pouncing on him, hugging him tightly and shouting, "Naruto-kun...!"

"Okay Hinata-chan, now that really hurts."

Hinata blushed and jumped out of the bed. She stood next to the bed, looking at the ground with a large blush on her face, "I'm sorry."

Naruto sat back up and stared at her for a second, "It's okay Hinata-chan. I still want you to finish your hug though." Hinata looked up; then her hair flew up a bit from a sudden breeze, _"Wow! Even Hinata-chan's hair's movement is graceful."_

Hinata brushed her hair out of her face and started leaning in to hug him, "Wait..." Naruto said, stopping her, "when you were hugging me before, you were in the bed."

Hinata blushed a little more but then slowly climbed into the bed. She sat on her feet, facing Naruto. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and started squeezing him. Naruto wrapped his arms around her slender waist and returned her hug.

They broke the hug and stared deeply into each others eyes, "Naruto-kun..., I love you."

"I love you to Hinata-chan." They then kissed each other with deep passion. Naruto broke the kiss after thirty seconds, "Hinata-chan..., thank you for saving me."

"Naruto-kun..., what did you mean by that?"

"I meant that if I continued to try to do everything for myself and my friends. I know that wasn't going to get me anything."

"But I thought that you, Sakura and Sasuke had good teamwork."

"That's true but I still always tried to out do Sasuke and be the best, but I can't be the best if I don't accept help when it's offered and needed." Naruto explained before tightening his grip around Hinata's waist a little.

"So Naruto-kun..., what exactly were you doing while you were away from the village?"

"I was just training and thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"About a way, I could possibly be with my friends."

"Am I always going to be your friend, Naruto-kun?"

"No."

"Oh..." Hinata said softly and sadly, then releasing her grip around Naruto's neck and looking in the direction opposite him.

"You're always going to be more than just my friend."

Hinata looked back at him, "Your close friend?"

"No."

"Your best friend?"

"No."

"Than what am I always going to be to you, Naruto-kun?"

"You're always going to be my lover."

Hinata got a little confused, and mixed up lover as in his girlfriend going to be his wife, with just plain sex partner, "Naruto-kun..., I don't know if... if I can just do that with you if we're only friends." Hinata said nervously and began poking her fingers together; all red in the face.

Naruto looked at her and thought about it for a second, "No... No. Not like that! I mean my life partner."

_"Did Naruto-kun just say that we're going to be married, some time in the future?" _Hinata thought, while still tapping her fingers together, "Naruto-kun..., do you mean that... you want to marry me?"

Naruto lifted her head up with his finger to take a good look at her, "Hinata-chan..., that's exactly what I mean." Hinata stared at him for a few second, before fainting onto his lap, "You still do that Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked himself apparently .

Naruto slipped from under Hinata and gently placed her in the chair that was next to the bed. He then found his clothes and got dressed. By the time he was done changing Hinata was waking up, "You want to get out of here, Hinata-chan?" Hinata nodded to him a yes.

They left the hospital and ran into Kakashi and Kurenai, "Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said with excitement.

"Good afternoon Kurenai-sensei..., Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said politely.

"Hey Naruto... I see that you're feeling a lot better." Kakashi said.

"Thanks."

"But it's a real surprise to see that you're up so soon." Kurenai said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you remember?" Kurenai asked.

"Remember what?"

"After that fight with that other Naruto thing..., you had severe burns and you even received gashes, caused from those flames. You almost died a few times in the operating room. And now just look at you. It was only four days from the day that they couldn't do anymore and you're up and walking already." Kakashi explained.

"Oh... well what can I say?" Naruto said enthusiastically towards this information, "Okay… I've been noticing that you two have been holding hands for a while. What's going on there?" Naruto asked.

'...' Kakashi and Kurenai remained quiet.

"I get it." Naruto said mocking them, "Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei hanging from a tree." He said briefly, before chuckling a little.

"Yes, yes very funny Naruto." Kakashi said, "What about you two?"

Naruto started laughing, "You got me!"

"So, Hinata…. Did you two get together?" Kurenai asked akmost like a teenage girl, craving gossip.

Hinata blushed a little, clasped her hands together at her thighs and gave a little nod for yes. Kurenai smiled, "Way to go Hinata." They then went their separate ways after some friendly good-byes.

Hinata and Naruto (Naruto is on the left side of Hinata) walked for a while, and Naruto was happy that he wasn't hearing any mumbling about him having the fox demon sealed in him.

After a while of walking they ran into Sasuke, Ino and Sakura, "Hey... hey... hey..." Naruto said in a mocking and surprised way, "What's going on here?"

Naruto was really shocked to see Sakura and Ino clanging to Sasuke's arms, "Hey Naruto." Ino said.

"It's good to see you up Naruto." Sakura said.

"You have a problem with what you see?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata turned to Naruto and used her right hand to close Naruto's dropped jaw, "Let me get this straight. The fight between Ino and Sakura-chan, over Sasuke, is over, because he chose the two of you?"

"Yup…!" Ino and Sakura both said happily.

Naruto took a second to think about having two girls at the same time, "Hey Naruto." Sasuke snapped him out of the thought.

"What is it?"

Sasuke got even more serious then he was when they ran into him, "I want to fight you again."

"Fine... bring it on." Naruto said with even more enthusiasm and excitement.

"Not right now though."

"What? Why?"

"Because you need the time to finish licking you wounds."

"What? Sasuke..." Naruto growled and glared at him.

"Naruto-kun, don't fight him now. Wait for another time." Hinata said.

Naruto loosened up, "You better listen to your little girlfriend there." Sasuke, 'obviously' said.

"Alright Sasuke, if you're going to say something mean about me as a joke. That's fine, but if it's about Hinata-chan, then shut your mouth and keep it closed!" Naruto commanded.

"And what if I don't?" Sasuke said, causing Sakura and Ino to get a little worried that a fight was going to break out.

"If not then I'll shut your mouth for you!" Naruto said, also making Hinata get a little worried.

"Alright Naruto, I won't say anything else." The two then loosened up and acted like that moment didn't even happen, "I'll see what exactly you've been up to."

They then started to go their separate ways but Naruto made a comment, "Sakura…, Ino, when you two find out that Sasuke can't handle it…, don't say I didn't warn you." Sasuke turned around was about to insult Naruto but he and Hinata were already out of sight, before Sasuke could retaliate.

"Naruto-kun, are you always going to be doing things like that?"

"No Hinata-chan. I'll be too busy."

"Doing what?"

"Being with you." Hinata and Naruto then went to the Hokage's office.

**Hokage's Office**

Naruto left Hinata outside because she didn't want to go up with him, "Are you sure, Hinata-chan?"

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I'll be okay."

"Okay."

Naruto went up to the Hokage's door, "Hey... baa-chan!" Naruto said after he burst through the door.

"Naruto, it's so nice to see you awake." Tsunade said. She then got up and ran over to give him a hug; Tsunade wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down and smashed his face into her chest and squeezed him tightly. His face became buried in her large soft breasts and to add to that suffocation; the hug almost cut off the oxygen to his brain. She hugged Naruto for about two seconds, before it became awkward and Tsunade released her death grip.

"Okay... umm... hey Shizune."

"Hello Naruto-kun." Shizune responded.

"Naruto I have something important to tell you." Tsunade said.

"What's that?"

"I've chosen someone to become the sixth Hokage."

"Really...! Are you serious!" Naruto started rejoicing for a second, before stopping, "You did pick me right?"

Tsunade nodded and Naruto started rejoicing again, "I'm going to be Hokage! I'm going to be Hokage!" Naruto sang.

"But there's a catch."

Naruto stopped quickly, slouched and allowed his head to droop, and then he put a giant frown on his face, "What is it?"

"It's fairly simple. All you have to do is take three exams."

"Really…? And those would be?"

"They would be the genin exam, the chuunin exam and the jounin exam."

"What? Why do I have to take the first exam?"

"Because you left the village and became a missing ninja; then you returned to the village, which makes you a civilian. So put two and two together and you know why."

Naruto grunted and then they left with friendly farewells.

**Outside The Hokage's Office**

"Well Hinata-chan... Where do you feel like going now?"

Hinata got in front of him and said, "I want to take care of some unfinished business."

"What are you talking about?"

Hinata then whispered into his ear, "Oh let's get to my place then!" Naruto shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Just to let you all know Hinata and Naruto don't go to his place to have sex. I hope you all enjoyed reading my story. I'm thinking about making a sequel where Naruto fights Sasuke and becomes the Hokage. Think that'll be cool?  
Well send your reviews for what you think of the whole thing.


End file.
